


Finding The Light

by JediMasterBailey



Series: Rise of Skywalker/Kenobi Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterBailey/pseuds/JediMasterBailey
Summary: In a alternate universe where the Jedi Temple bombing or the events of  ROTS never occurred; the golden trio join forces with Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee.Taking place immediately after the Geonosis arc of the Clone Wars, our  story begins where our heroes Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara, Ashoka, Barriss, and their respective clone armies ended up on the mystical world of Mortis on their journey back from the Republic medical station. The truth will be revealed as well as much needed confessions that will change the future of the galaxy forever.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Rise of Skywalker/Kenobi Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863994
Comments: 120
Kudos: 49





	1. Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Due to the insanely low amounts of Obi-Wan/Luminara and Barrisoka fanfiction. I decided to start one of many works I plan on producing. I find Luminara and Barriss to be two of the most underrated and most beautiful characters that deserved more screentime than they were given in the Clone Wars. The Geonosis arc will always be a favorite of mine. I plan producing a chapter a day and please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors. It's my first fanficition ever! Hope you all enjoy the story and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts :)

Chapter One: Into the Unknown

Upon hearing the Jedi Council’s request for Obi-Wan, Anakin, herself, and their two respective Padawan’s to return to Coruscant, Luminara makes her way through the medical station corridors to check on Barriss. The Mirialan Jedi Master was already feeling guilty for what happened to her student when the Geonosian droid factory collapsed. Thus, to receive word that Barriss became infected with the very parasite that she herself was presented, her heart continued to sink. 

Luminara loved Barriss. If anyone knew how deeply Luminara loved the girl, there would be doubt that senior Jedi would be reprimanded for her attachment. For attachment was seen as a path to the dark side as her own Master has ingrained into her psyche so many times in her youth. But Luminara couldn’t help it. The thought of Barriss dying was powerful enough to bring her knees. Had Luminara not gone into a meditative state, she would have risked losing control in front of a colleague. Bringing Luminara out of her thoughts, she notices Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker leaving her destination with a look of peace on his face.

Luminara took this as a sign that Ashoka has awakened and is well and gave Skywalker a smile.

  
“I take it your Padawan is recovering well?”, Luminara asked.

  
“Yeah, she’s a strong one for sure. I’m happy our girls have come out the other side given what they have been through within this last week.”, Anakin replied. 

  
Luminara nods in agreement and continues to enter the room the girls were resting in. She was expecting to see Ashoka awake, however she wasnt expecting to see her curled up next to her still sleeping Padawan. Ashoka immediately sits up with a faint blush tinting her orange cheeks.

  
“Oh! Master Unduli! I’m sorry I’m sure you’d like some privacy with Barriss?”

  
Luminara could not help but chuckle at the young Togruta, “No worries Ashoka, if anything I owe you my thanks for saving Barriss’s life. I can tell you from experience that the worms are quite the ordeal, though thanks to your Master and Master Kenobi I was saved from contracting the worm myself. I can only imagine how scary that have been having to fight your friend, so thank you Padawan Tano.”

  
Waving her hands in front of her hands Ashoka responds, “Oh it was cinch once Master Skywalker told me how to beat the worms. I’m just happy Barriss is okay, I owe her for getting us through those Geonosien tunnels.”

  
Luminara could not help but smile on how quickly the Padawans formed a strong bond within days of first meeting each other. Of course, meeting each other during a time of war is the last thing the Jedi Master wanted for the young women and yet they persevered. Perhaps a friendship between her Padawan and Tano is what Barriss needs to help cope with the daily stresses they’re all under.

Putting a hand on Barriss’s, Luminara looks Ashoka in the eye and says quietly, “At this rate Ashoka, I’ll be indebted to you in the afterlife for what you have done for myself and Barriss. Your Master has every right to be proud of you.” Before Ashoka can answer the older woman, Barriss begins to awaken. Her deep cerulean eyes looking to Ashoka first and a small smile forms on her face.

“Ashoka you saved me… again. I owe you my life.”

  
Luminara speaks up, “ No matter, I’ve already informed Padawan Tano that I’ve got the tab.”

Barriss whips her head upon hearing her Master’s voice, “Master, you’re here!”

  
“Of course I’m here love, why would I not check to see if my student is okay?”, Luminara responds, squeezing the younger woman’s hand. She continues, “I will always be there for you Barriss just like Master Skywalker is to Ashoka. Never doubt that.” 

  
Ashoka grins knowing that she is witnessing a moment rare to an outsider. Ever since her time with the Jedi Master on the Tranquility, fending Ventress off together, the girl held nothing but respect for the Mirialan Jedi. Underneath her cool exterior and by-the book methods lies a compassionate soul that only a few see.

  
“So what now Master,?” Ashoka asks, knowing that there is most likely a new assignment in order. Barriss also looks to her Master, hoping that they’re not going to separated onto another dangerous planet.

  
“We were just asked to return to the temple on Coruscant. Perhaps we’ll finally get a break from all the fighting,” Luminara says in a sad tone.

  
“Well I’m ready to go if you are Barriss?” Ahsoka turns to her friend. 

  
Barriss nods, “Yes, Master we can prepare to leave. I promise I am feeling well.”

  
“Alright, I’ll let Kenobi and Skywalker prepare our ship and troops. Don’t push yourselves, you both need to rest,” the Jedi Master states as she lets go of Barriss’s hand and turns to leave. As the door closed, Luminara could not help but notice how peaceful Barriss looked in Tano’s presence. Maybe now she can finally take a breath, Luminara thought to herself as she heads back to command. The Jedi Master was starting to lay restless at night feeling the anxiety and sadness within her Padawan through the Force. She will talk to Barriss when the time is right and it can be just the two of them, but for now Ashoka can be there.

_**Obi-Wan’s POV** _

  
“Master Unduli has informed me the Padawans are well enough to depart, I’ve already asked the troops to prepare our ship,” Obi-Wan says to Anakin as they head to the docking bay of the medical station.

  
“Sounds good. Wonder what our next assignment is going to be,” Anakin replies with a smile, still calm from talking to Ashoka earlier.

  
“I’m not sure, but it’s rare to be told to simply return to Coruscant these days.” Obi-Wan sighs, his mind drifting elsewhere.

  
“What’s on your mind Master?” Anakin asks, searching the older man’s face for clues.

  
Obi-Wan doesn’t reply immediately as he continues to scratch her beard. Clearly there was something pressing on his mind. Anakin decides to bring his Master back to the present by saying something ridiculous as embarrassment always seems to get Obi-Wan’s attention. His subject matter came to him easily as he noticed Luminara in the distance boarding what will be their ride home.

  
“Look Obi-Wan if you’re going to stare at Master Unduli, you should just ask her to dinner since we’ll be alone together. Maybe a lady will solve your problems!”

  
As expected, Obi-Wan whips his face to his apprentice, “What?! Anakin I don’t know what you’re implying, but I was just pondering on how you got Poggle to reveal how to stop the worms.”

  
“Oh c’mon Master, don’t change the subject. Talking about your non-existent love life is way more fun,” Anakin says brushing off the comment.

  
“Anakin”, Obi-Wan says sternly, eyes narrowing, “I’m serious.”

  
Both men stop in their tracks and looked at each other. Anakin was no fool in thinking that his Master didn’t have the slightest clue as to how he got Poggle to talk. About a minute goes by before Obi-Wan starts to speak again.

  
“Anakin, you and I both know what path anger can lead us to.”

  
Anakin scoffed, “Yes I do! But I had to do something or else Ashoka could’ve been in danger. I refuse to allow anything to happen to her!”

  
“I know Anakin, and I’m glad you were able to help her but I worry about you sometimes. You’re so quick to make rash decisions that I’m afraid one day you’ll make a decision that I won’t be able to fix,” Obi-Wan responds calmly.

  
“I don’t need you to fix anything Master! I’m never going to turn to the dark side. I just wish you would trust me!”, Anakin begins to raise his voice.

  
“Alright Anakin, calm down. I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just expressing concern. Remember we still do not know if there is a Sith Lord out there and the last thing I would want to see is the “Chosen One” alerting the Sith Lord.”

  
“Obi-Wan… I will never do that. If we ever find out how the Sith Lord is I’ll kill him myself. We will defeat Dooku and restore peace in the galaxy.”

  
Obi-Wan sighs and says, “Well I hope that day will come soon. I’m growing tired of the constant fighting.”

  
“I know.”, Anakin says, continuing to walk down the docking bay. Before entering the ship, Anakin couldn’t help himself to another jab at his Master. “So you never answered my question, are you going to ask Master Unduli to dinner?”

  
“Anakin!”

  
In all seriousness, Anakin did not know whether or not his Master had an interest in Unduli, but it is always fun to tease Obi-Wan nonetheless.

_**Ashoka’s POV** _

  
As the flagship, the _Magistrate_ , began its journey back to Coruscant, Ashoka was pleased to hear that Master Fisto would be the one to transport Poggle to prison. The young Padawan was not fond of prison duty like she had to in the past with Gunray. She was happy to be bunking with Barriss again knowing she’ll be able to rest more easily now that there were no more parasites to fear. She had to admit, it was nice having another female around her age to talk to. Someone who knows what it's like to be training in a time of galactic unrest. Someone who knows what it's like to feel like a soldier instead of a peacekeeper. As much as Ashoka loves to tease her Skyguy and pull pranks, it was a nice change of pace to be around Barriss’s calm demeanor. Kind of like Obi-Wan. Sometimes she’ll find herself wanting to meditate alongside the Master instead of sparring with Anakin.

  
“Well it looks like I’ll finally be able to relax now that we don’t have worry about bugs trying to kill us!,” Ashoka jokes looking at Barriss who was currently meditating on her bunk.

  
“Indeed, I do enjoy the quiet,”, the girl responds between breaths.

  
“You sound so much like your Master,” Ashoka sighs, hoping Barriss would be down to talk until they slept.

  
“Oh?”, Barriss replies not offended by the comment.

  
“Yeah!”, Ashoka scoffs, “You guys are so proper. It's like you two share the same brain or something.”

  
Barriss smirks and says, “And you’re not like Master Skywalker.”

  
Ashoka gasps as if someone knocked the wind out of her, “What? No! Unlike Anakin I can actually control myself!”, she states matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

  
“If you say so,” Barriss shrugs, still meditating and not noticing Ashoka’s glare from the other side of the room. Ashoka still pressed on.

  
“So you and your Master never act out of instinct? Never crashed? Never done anything risky?”

  
“Why would we do that? It’s as my Master says, it’s best to always be prepared.”, Barriss continues in the same calm tone.

  
“I feel like that puts so much pressure on you,” Ashoka sighs, not noticing how Barriss flinched at the comment.

  
“You have no idea.”, Barriss sighs in return, opening her eyes.

  
Before Ashoka could speak, the ship's alarms were starting to go off.

_**Anakin’s POV** _

  
“What the hell is going on?”, Anakin says as he rushes up to the command center.

  
“Sir, it seems like we are being pulled,” Commander Gree states and the ship seems to push to the left. Yet, there are no planets in sight. Anakin turns to see the door behind him open, revealing Obi-Wan and Luminara stumbling in.

  
“Anakin, what’s going on?”, says Obi-Wan, not seeming to notice his hand was brushing against Luminara’s.

  
“We’re being pulled Master, but to where I’m not sure, hang onto something!”, Anakin shouts as he runs to the ship’s command panel. Yet the screens show no indication of any damage or sign of incoming Seperatist ships. Only the alarm systems were going, leaving the pilot part of him confused.

  
“Anakin!”, Obi-Wan shouts again, now holding onto Luminara so she doesn’t fall over.

  
Before Anakin can reply, the ship drops and plummets towards an unknown place. For what seemed like an eternity, the ship continued to fall and everyone held tight onto the nearest object or seat. As quickly as it dropped, the ship crashed landed into what appears to be another planet. As soon as the ship stopped moving, Anakin quickly got up checking to see if anyone got hurt. His eyes quickly noticed a huge gash on Obi-Wan’s left temple as it seemed like he hit his head against a table corner when he fell to the floor with Luminara in his arms.  
“Obi-Wan!”, Anakin shouts running to him, “Are you alright?!”

  
Luminara gasps at the sight of the cut and almost whispers “Oh, Obi-Wan, please tell me you’re alright?!”

  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan replies, “Just a scratch, it's nothing.”

  
The door hisses behind them as Barriss and Ahsoka enter.

  
“Master where are we? What happened?”, Ashoka yells.

  
“I don’t know Snips. Something pulled us into another planet and we took a huge fall,” Anakin says, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her nerves.

  
“Master Kenobi, please let me patch up your wound. You may need some stitches, but nothing too serious,” Barriss says, assessing Obi-Wan’s head.

“Thank you Miss Offree”, replied Obi-Wan who was beginning to stand up.

  
“Sir, do you want us to scan the area?”, Commander Rex asks Anakin with Commander Gree right behind him.

  
“Yes, Rex. Scan for any lifeforms and for any information you can find as to where we are,” Anakin orders still watching Barriss get to work on Obi-Wan’s head wound. Luminara appears to be lost in her own mind, holding onto Obi-Wan’s hand as the anesthetic is injected into his forehead.

  
“Yes, sir,” Rex salutes as he gets to work.

  
Anakin searches the room for R2. “R2, see if you can get a signal. We’re probably going to have to contact the Council about what’s going on.”  
R2 beeps in response as he rolls towards a port.

  
“Sir, our scanners are not picking up any lifeforms and there is no information in regards to where we are,” Rex reports.

  
Anakin frowns as the whole ordeal was making no sense. He was starting to think he may be dreaming.

  
“Artooie, are you getting a signal?”Ashoka asks the astromech.

  
R2 makes what sounded like a sad beep, which causes Ashoka to wave her hands frantically. 

  
“What? How can there be no signal!?”

  
“Relax Snips, maybe the atmosphere is dense where we are. Once Obi-Wan is patched up, we’ll scan the perimeter and see if we get some answers.,” Anakin says as he continues to ponder on the situation. Luminara then breaks her silence and says, “Skywalker why don’t we search the perimeter now in case there is a danger outside. We cannot waste time finding answers.”  
Luminara was right and Anakin turns to Rex, “What’s the oxygen situation here Rex?”

  
“The air appears to be breathable Sir, no masks required.,” Rex replies.

  
“Good, Snips, Rex, and Gree, you’re coming with Master Luminara and I to scan the outside. Everyone else, stay in your positions until we come back. If you don’t hear from us within the hour, try getting the ship out of here and back to Coruscant. We don’t know what we’re dealing with here.,” Anakin says in a serious tone. Turning to Obi-Wan, Anakin says, “Master, I think its best if you stay here on the ship just in case we don’t come back.”

  
“No Anakin, I couldn’t possibly leave you all out there!,” Obi-Wan protests as Barriss continues to stitch his wound.

  
“Master, with all due respect, remember what I said earlier. You have to trust me. And if something happens, someone on the Council should make it back and inform the others of the situation.”, Anakin presses as he makes his way to the ramp out of the ship to join Ashoka and the two Commanders. “It’s like you always tell me, it’s going to be alright.”

_**Obi-Wan’s POV** _

  
Obi-Wan knew Anakin had a point as much as he did not want to admit it. Yet, he still did not like the idea of Anakin and Ahsoka going into the unknown along with Luminara. 

  
“Luminara,” Obi-Wan thinks to himself. He was not sure why but an ache began to form in his chest at the thought of her also leaving the safety of the ship. He looks up to see her deep blue/violet eyes looking into his blue ones.

  
“Please be careful out there,” Obi-Wan says, his words almost wavering. Again he is not sure why all of a sudden he was so concerned over the safety of someone who is a Jedi Master like himself. Luminara can handle any obstacle thrown her way with grace and poise, yet the anxiety builds within him. Perhaps he needs to meditate when things quiet down again.

  
Luminara softly replies, “I will. Barriss please after everyone until we return.” She then turns on her heel and starts to walk towards the ramp without looking back.

  
“Yes, Master,” Barriss whispers as she finishes her stitching. 

  
_“Please come back to us.”_ Obi-Wan pleads in his mind.


	2. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin, Ashoka, and Luminara take in their new surroundings; Luminara reflects on what occurred between herself and Obi-Wan moments before the ship crashed into an unknown dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This chapter is going to be more Luminara centered in order to give more insight into her and Obi-Wan's interaction in the previous chapter which may have come off a little out of character, but I hope this clarifies it for you all! I'll most likely post another chapter again today so stay tuned for more :)

Chapter Two: The One

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

The first thing Luminara notices upon exiting the ship was how blinding the light of this new world was. She attempts to shield her eyes from the light, but before her arm makes it to her face, everything comes to focus. After blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the lush landscape before her. Luminara scans her surroundings and notices how green the world was around her. Colorful flowers and plants swayed in the gentle breeze next to her feet. Her ears then became attuned to the sound of falling water as she sees multiple mountain tops with their own respective waterfalls cascading crystal clear water down to the planet’s surface. The planet Naboo came to the Jedi Master’s mind until she realizes that there was something different about this environment. The Force was different here.

It was almost as if the Force was pulling her very soul in all directions. Never has she felt this way and her mind was starting to reel.  _ “Am I dead?” _ , Luminara thinks to herself. Given what has occurred in the last few hours, the idea of death would not be a surprise.

_ Flashback _

“Anakin!”

Luminara turns around upon hearing what sounded like Obi-Wan’s voice just outside and looks to see the aforementioned young man laughing as he enters the ship that was set to take them home.

“Everything alright Skywalker?” Luminara inquires.

“Oh yeah, just giving the old man a hard time is all” says Anakin, giving her a wink.

As Skywalker walks toward the ship’s command center, Luminara turns to see Obi-Wan looking at her.

“Sounds like Skywalker is in a better mood,” Luminara states, clearly referring to how angry the Jedi Knight was when Poggle was not cooperating.

“Yes, it appears so”, Obi-Wan responds, stroking his beard with a small smile.

Not expecting any further conversation, Luminara turns away and begins to walk away.

“How’s Barriss?” Obi-Wan asks.

“She’s doing well, Ashoka’s good faith saved her from a terrible fate.”

“Indeed, how are you doing?”

Luminara froze at the question. It has been a long time since any of the Jedi spoke about anything else but the war or their missions. Furthermore, it has been years since she has had any friendly conversation with her old friend. Long ago when she was a youngling Obi-Wan, Quilan Vos, and herself were close. They grew up together; ate meals together, attended basic training together, etc.; until one day their Masters were chosen and they began to drift apart in their years of being Padawans. Sure, the trio still live closely and would talk to each other about their training and missions, but nothing was ever the same. The distance grew even wider when each of them were Knighted and later deemed Masters. Their responsibilities multiplied and each of them were then given a Padawan of their own to raise. Luminara has not had any conversations about personal feelings since the day she comforted Obi-Wan after his Master Qui-Gon Jinn was murdered by the Sith Darth Maul. Even then, that conversation was pertaining to his feelings, not hers and rightfully so.

“I’m just fine. Why do you ask?” Luminara says after a moment, turning to face him again.

“Well, within the last twenty four hours, you were captured by an undead army of bugs only to be given a parasite that would have invaded your mind. Not to mention you almost lost your Padawan twice between destroying the droid factory and her transport being infected with the same parasite.”

“When you put it that way, I suppose it is a lot to process,” Luminara chuckles, doing her best to maintain her cool demeanor, “nevertheless all is well and we should have a safe journey back to the Temple.”

“I sure do hope so, I’m quite tired myself,” says Obi-Wan as Ashoka and Barriss board the ship behind them.

“Hey Master Kenobi, good to see you again!” Ashoka exclaims with her usual grin.

“Likewise Ashoka, it appears we are all set to leave”, Obi-Wan smiles as he starts to walk with the young girl away from Luminara and Barriss.

“Are you alright Master?” said Barriss, noticing how Luminara’s face seemed to take on a small frown, her mind seeming to be elsewhere.

“Yes Barriss, I’m alright. Come let’s get settled.”

Barriss nods in reply, but was still curious as to why the older woman appeared troubled. After all, her Master was always composed. If Luminara felt anything besides content, she never showed it. She and her Master had a strong Force bond sure no different than any other Master and Padawan, but it was extremely rare for Barriss to sense fear, anger, or sadness within her own teacher.

Once the ship ascended towards their destination, Luminara took it upon herself to enter a room and meditate. The brief conversation between herself and Obi-Wan has caused a storm of confusion within her heart and she knew she should center herself before anyone worries. Her Master made sure that her emotions were something to lose. If Luminara shed tears, she would immediately be punished. If Luminara smiled at a peer, she was lectured on attachment. If Luminara got frustrated at a practice spar, she would be forced to meditate until she “came to her senses” and apologized to her Master for allowing anger to cloud her judgement. All the Jedi Masters at the time seemed to ingrain the idea of emotions leading to the Dark Side into the youth until it was almost automatic to push emotion aside.

Luminara draws in a deep breath and begins to recite the Jedi Code in her mind.

_ “There is no Emotion, there is Peace, _

_ There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge, _

_ There is no Passion, there is Serenity, _

_ There is no Chaos, there is Harmony, _

_ There is no Death, there is the Force” _

With every exhale, Luminara repeats the Code over and over until her mind goes blank. Yet, the silence within herself became noisy again when what feels like pain clouds her mind. Then, within her mind’s eye flashes of old memories resurfaced. The first being a memory she has not dwelled on in almost a decade. A young Obi-Wan approaches herself and a young Quinlan sitting at a table in the Jedi Temple dining hall. “Hey guys! You won’t believe what happened while my Master and I were in Mandolore”!

“What?” replies Quinlan.

“The Duchess kissed me!” Obi-Wan responds happily with the biggest smile.

Luminara choked on her water upon hearing the news, coughing her throat burned. Obi-Wan begins to pat her on the back and he continues on with his story to Quinlan.

“So while my Master and I were having dinner with the Mandolorian nobles, I kept noticing the Duchess staring at me. I mean she’s got to be older than me by at least 5 years but she seemed to like me! And Quinlan, she's so beautiful! Her blonde hair practically glows in the sunlight and she has these eyes that just pierce right through you! Oh Quinlan you should have seen her”! Continued Obi-Wan not noticing the tears starting to well in Luminara’s eyes. Quilan was quick to notice how upset she was and looked at Obi-Wan with a small smile.

“That sounds awesome Obi, why don’t you meet me in our bunk later tonight and tell me more about it. Luminara and I need to eat before our nightly sparring session.”

Obi-Wan nods and walks away, not noticing the pool of tears under Luminara’s chin. Quinlan reaches over the table and squeezes the girl’s hand.

“Lumi, let's go outside. It’s alright, I don’t want your Master catching you.”

Luminara quickly nods and wipes her eyes before leaving with Quinlan to a more secluded area in the Temple gardens. Once they were alone, Luminara proceeded to weep into Quinlan’s chest. He rubbed small circles into her back as she sobbed. She didn’t need to say anything as to why she was upset for Quinlan to know that her heart has been broken. He always knew from a young age that Luminara had feelings for his friend. From the way she looked at him from afar when he was training with his Master to how her olive green cheeks tinted pink whenever Obi-Wan sat near the girl. Yet her Master was always quick to punish her that it physically pained Quinlan to see her suffer. Now, she is aware that Obi-Wan is infatuated with an older woman who was not a Jedi. Anyone who was not a Jedi is free to love whoever, which undoubtedly struck fear into Luminara’s shattered heart. Knowing Obi-wan was a bit of a rebel, the idea of him leaving the Order to be with the Duchess was not unreasonable. 

“It’s alright Lumi, just breathe, it's going to be alright. He doesn’t know any better”, says Quinlan as his friend continues to weep.

“Am I ugly Quinlan?” says Luminara weakly.

“Absolutely not! You are beautiful Lumi and right now he’s just drunk on power right now. Teenage boys can be blind sometimes, remember?” Quinlan says reassuringly.

“We’ll see,” whispers Luminara who was starting to dry her now puffy eyes.

Quinlan raises the girl’s chin and smiles, “One day, he will realize the amazing woman you are. It’s just a crush Lumi, it will pass. I’m sure Qui-Gon wouldn’t let him make a stupid decision like that.”

A loud knock brought Luminara back into the present moment.

“Enter”, she says quickly drying her eyes from the tears that fell. To her dismay, the door opened to reveal Obi-Wan looking at her with concern.

“Luminara are you alright? I sensed the sadness within you and Barriss seemed to have felt it too” says Obi-Wan as he slowly starts to walk towards her. Luminara politely gestured to the seat next to her to which Obi-Wan accepted.

“I’m fine Kenobi, my mind is just uneasy for whatever reason. Perhaps I just need some rest is all.”

Obi-Wan was not buying her answer.

“For someone who is always so poised, this is quite unusual.”

“Easy for you to say for someone whose Master didn’t resort to punishment so quickly”, Luminara fired back, not realizing how angry she was feeling.

Obi-Wan winced at her response, more out of shock than anything, “...Yes, your Master was a bit hard on you wasn’t he?”

“I don’t wish to speak of my Master Obi-Wan, I just need to relax.”

“Luminara, it's okay to feel your emotions.”

Luminara whips her head to look at Obi-Wan, “How can you say that when you’re constantly after Anakin for being so rash?! How could you be so hypocritical when your Master was so patient and accepting of your feelings?!”

Before Obi-Wan could open his mouth, the ship's alarms sounded and both parties immediately ran towards the command center.

_ End Flashback _

“Do you guys feel it?” says Anakin as Luminara looks to see both himself and Ashoka taking in the scenery as she was.

“The Force is strong here Master,” nods Ashoka.

“Where are we?” says Luminara noticing the floating cliffs above her.

“I don’t know, but it's beautiful here,” Anakin replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“Are you the One?” comes a female voice right behind them.

All three Jedi immediately ignited their lightsabers and drew them to the source of the voice.

There stood a woman with long flowing green hair to go along with her large emerald eyes. She wore a light tunic remotely resembling a Jedi and it was almost as if the Sun itself was radiating off of her.

“Who are you?” asks Anakin with a stern tone.

“Are you the One?”, the woman repeats.

“And I said who are you?!” Anakin replies with more irritation.

“I am Daughter and it appears your ship has come to our world. You must be the One”, the woman says, looking at Skywalker the entire time.

“I’m sorry what?” shouts Ashoka, sounding just as irritated as her Master.

“Come we must see Father before nightfall. It’s too dangerous”, says Daughter, clearly dismissing Ashoka’s comment.

“And why would we do that?” asks Luminara.

“You must trust me, please come” says the Daughter as she starts to walk away.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ashoka says.

“No worries Snips, if there’s any trickery we’ll put an end to it” replies Anakin still holding his lightsaber and starts to advance in the Daughter’s direction.

Luminara agrees with Ashoka’s reaction and looks at their ship where she knows Barriss and Obi-wan are waiting to hear from them.

“Commander Gree, Commander Rex. I need you to report back to the ship and inform everyone that the three of us are investigating some suspicious activity,” Luminara commands starting to follow Anakin and Ashoka.

“General, with all due respect, I must protest,” replies Gree who has always shown concern over her safety.

“Gree you are going to have to trust me. If we are not back by nightfall, I suggest you try getting the ship back to Coruscant. We don’t know what’s going on, but this place could be a danger to those who are not Force sensitive. I must respect your safety and the original mission”, Luminara quickly blurts out.

With a reluctant nod, both clone troopers responded with a “Yes sir”, and turned back to the ship.

“And Gree!”

“Yes General?”

“Please look after Master Kenobi and Barriss. Make sure they stay out of trouble?”

“Yes General.”

And with that Luminara pushes her fears down and begins to walk towards Skywalker and Tano.

_ “Obi-Wan… please leave if something happens. I hope this isn’t the end.” _ Luminara thinks to herself.

  
  



	3. Padawans and Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our heroes continue to seek answers from their strange encounters with the Mortis beings, they do some self-reflection on themselves and their friends. It's the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row today! I'm already so proud of this story and the feedbackI've been given. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this next installment; I especially loved writing the interaction between Luminara and Ahsoka as well doing some insight into Barriss's character. Two/three more chapters can be expected within the next day, enjoy :)
> 
> P.S I'm curious to see if anyone notices the little episode nine Easter Egg I threw in there. It's pretty much the overall theme in this series ;)

**_Ashoka’s POV_ **

As the three Jedi cautiously followed the being who called itself “Daughter”, Ashoka noticed something peculiar about the world they were in.

“Hey Master look! It looks like the planet is changing seasons!” Ashoka exclaimed pointing to the landscape they can see high above from the mountain they were currently hiking. As the sun moved across the sky, the land appeared to be dying and changing color. Almost as if they were seeing the season of spring quickly moving into winter without pause.

“Yeah, it's about as odd as our tour guide here”, Anakin says pointing a finger at the Daughter. For what seemed like the millionth time Anakin questions the Daughter again.

“Who is this Father you speak of and why have we been brought here?”

The everflowing being turned to face Anakin and said, “Please wait here, do not go anywhere. I will alert my Father of your presence.”

Ashoka’s patience has grown thin and ran up to the Daughter, her green saber at the Daughter’s throat.

“Okay! Enough with the riddles! You really expect us to just stand here and do nothing? Enough with the crap!”

Neither Anakin or Luminara scolded her for her behavior as they too were weary of the situation. Still, the Daughter says nothing other than “Wait here.” And just like that, she glided up to the sky and disappeared. This finally caused Ashoka to snap.

“UGH! WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Ashoka!” shouted Luminara.

“I’m sorry Master but no, I’m so tired of all the nonsense! For once can we..”

“No Ashoka! Where’s Master Skywalker?!” 

Ashoka quickly came to her senses and scanned the area, not seeing her Master anywhere. Ashoka scoffed, “Oh great, she must have taken him somewhere! But where? So much for waiting! She needs to practice what she preaches!”

Much to her surprise, Ashoka was amazed how much she was getting away with Master Luminara in her presence. Thinking back to the time they fought Ventress together, she remembers how quick Luminara was to keep her grounded. Yet, this time was different. Luminara seems to be tuning her rage out, frantically moving around for any sign of Anakin.

“Come Ashoka, we need to move forward if we are to find your Master” Luminara commanded gently.

Ashoka deactivates her saber just as Luminara did and begins to move forward when again she spots something in the distance.

“Wait! Master Unduli! Look North! Does that not look like a monastery to you?”

Luminara’s eyes followed where Ashoka was pointing to and indeed in the distance, there appeared to be a temple jutting out between the various rock formations found on the planet.

“Yes, it does. Good catch Padawan, I believe we know where to go now.”

As the pair of women jumped from their current mountain down to the forest grounds beneath them, the world quickly changed from a cool, sunny day to a dark night in pouring rain. Ashoka was far from pleased.

“It just gets better and better doesn’t it?”

Before Luminara opens her mouth to respond, her breath hitches seeing a dark humanoid figure approaching them. The figure then let out a low growl like laughter.

“I believe my sister told you two to wait. Or do Jedi think so highly of themselves to not follow orders?”

Both women ignited their green lightsabers which gave them enough light to see their unwelcome guest. There stood a tall male figure clad in black battle attire with a fanned black collar. He was pale in the face with red markings down his Sith like yellow eyes. The exact opposite of the figure that was guiding them before.

“Who are you?!” barked Ashoka, ready to pounce onto the figure.

“I am the Son of course. So tell me is he the One?”

Luminara then spoke up in an icy tone, “I’m assuming you’re referring to the young man your sister took away from us?”

“Ah yes, it seems that she has taken it upon herself to introduce him to our Father. How kind of her,” the Son replies looking away towards the direction of the monastery. “Perhaps I can convince him to indulge into the Dark Side and maybe then I’ll finally be free of this prison.”

Ashoka yells, “So you’re a Sith?!”

The Son lets out another laugh,”Yes and no.”

“I can feel the Dark side radiating off of you, you must be a Sith!” Luminara shouts back, posing for an attack.

The Son then raises both his hands and places them on both green sabers surprising both Ahsoka and Luminara and with a simple push, their blades shoot back into their hilts.

“You have no power over me here. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some business to attend to with the Chosen One,” the Son sneers before turning into a demon-like winged creature and flying away.

“C’mon we have to catch him!” Ahsoka calls out to Luminara who starts running beside her.

“Padawan wait!” Luminara exclaims as she sees a tidal wave of water from the heavy rain hurdling in their direction. Ashoka then feels her arm being pulled and starts running in the opposite direction.

“We have to find shelter, it’s too dangerous! We can’t help Skywalker if we’re dead!” Luminara says breathily to Ashoka, hoping she’ll understand.

Ashoka nods and continues to run, her eyes scanning for anything that could pass as shelter until the storm passes over. Water continues to chase after them in all directions and Ashoka begins to fear that they may drown in the forest if they don’t find something. As if the Force itself was watching over them, Ashoka sees a cave just up ahead with a large rock formation in front of the opening.

“Master, there’s a cave up ahead, let’s go”!

  
  


After running and jumping over multiple scrubs and debris, the women slid into the cave narrowly avoiding the massive body of water that was pursuing them thanks to the rock formation in the middle of the cave’s mouth allowing very little water to pass through. 

The women take a moment to catch their breath before noticing the beauty all around them. Sapphire crystals began to glow all around them, lighting up the inside of the cave.

_ “Barriss” _ , was the first thought that passed through her mind when looking at the gems.  _ “They shine like her eyes do”. _ Ashoka then smacked herself in the face for thinking such weird thoughts.

“Ahsoka! Are you alright?” Luminara asks her brow raised in concern.

“Oh yeah I’m fine… it’s nothing!” Ahsoka responds frantically, feeling her cheeks get warm.  _ “Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of Master Unduli?!” _

The older woman looks around the cave and says, “Looks like we may have to camp out here until the sun rises again and we can continue on from there.”

“Great!” said Ashoka, holding her comlink up to her face, “I’ll let the boys know what’s happened. Unfortunately for both women, they hear nothing but static from the comlink.

“Damn it! There’s no signal on this forsaken planet!”

Luminara sighs as she sits herself down in the cave’s sand, “We’ll just have to make do. Maybe there’s some wood around here and we can make a fire while we plan our next move?”

Ashoka nods in agreement, “Sounds good, I’ll make the fire!”

Normally Ahsoka would feel nervous being alone with another Jedi Master that wasn’t Anakin. Yet for whatever Ahsoka found it opportunity to possibly get to know Luminara more or daresay her Padawan. Barriss seems to have a habit of not revealing parts of herself and her Master would be the next best thing in terms of insight. Ahsoka shakes her head, shaming herself for not thinking about her own Master’s mysterious whereabouts.  _ “Anakin I hope you’re alright out there, wherever you are. Please don’t do anything stupid, we’ll find you soon.” _

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

The last thing Anakin remembers is the Daughter asking himself, Ahsoka, and Luminara to wait while she gets her Father. Now, he sees that he has somehow been separated from his traveling companions and is now in a dark room that reminds the young man of a temple. His eyes dart to the center of the room where he sees an old man, dressed like an ancient wizard of some sort, sitting on an old stone throne, eyes shut and his expression looking serene. Without another thought, Anakin ignites his blue lightsabers and leaps over to face the old man. Bringing the glowing blue blade to his face, Anakin whispers, “You’re a Sith.”

Still with his eyes shut, the old man replies, “Me? A Sith? Impossible.”

“Then why am I here? What have you done with my friends?” Anakin snarls back, not moving his lightsaber.

The old man then opens his eyes and stands up. He then puts his bare hand on the younger man’s lightsaber blade and pushes it back into its hilt. Anakin looks down at his weapon with his jaw dropped.

“Boy, I am no Sith. Your weapon is insignificant to me, but your powers are. I had to see the Chosen One for myself.”

“That’s what everyone keeps saying, but I don’t understand,” replies Anakin who has lowered his tone.

“That is why I have brought you here. For you to see who you really are,” the old man continues as he walks towards a stained glass window, “ You see for a millenia I have watched over my two children. My Daughter you have met is the embodiment of the Light Side of the Force and my Son who is the embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force. Only the “Chosen One” can control my two children. Otherwise the galaxy will crumble without balance to the Force. It will forever be at war unless balance is restored. Lives will continue to be lost and darkness will cloud the stars.”

“Who are you?” asks Anakin, slowly digesting what has been said to him.

“I am the Father”

“And you are not the Chosen One”?

“No, the Chosen One has been a known prophecy from as long as I can remember. It is the Chosen One who will take my place. Look at me boy, I am getting older and weaker by the day.”

“What? No! I can’t take your place! I’m a Jedi and that is my destiny!” Anakin proclaims looking straight into the Father’s eyes.

The Father shakes his head in disapproval. 

“You must be tired from your journey here. Come you are my guest for tonight. No use in finding your friends until the storm passes”.

“Are my friends safe?” Anakin inquires looking through the windows noticing the heavy downpour of rain.

“Trust in the Force my boy. If they are strong in the Force as they claim to be, then they are fine. You will see them soon enough, I will personally see to that” says the Father reaching out his arm to place his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “But for now, you must rest and restore your energy.”

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Heat welcomes the Jedi Master as Ahsoka finishes producing a fire for the two of them. “That feels so much better, thank you Ahsoka,” Luminara says as she takes her outer robes and headdress off to warm by the fire, not noticing the look of surprise the Togrunta in front of her had. Luminara then takes it a step further by removing her head scarf allows her ebony, wavy hair to fall down past her shoulders. Ashoka’s jaw dropped at the sight.

Luminara catches Ahsoka staring and with a laugh says “Oh come now, don’t look so surprised! Have you never seen a woman with hair before dear?”

“Uhhh.. yeah yeah YES!” Ashoka stammers, “Of course I have, I mean Barriss has some hair I think.”

The young Padawan was not expecting the Mirilian woman to laugh out loud again.

“Of course she does! Clearly I think to teach you a lesson on Mirilian culture” Luminara said with a wink. “But you have to promise that this (pointing to her hair) remains our little secret. I’m already breaking a rule but the rain left me with no choice.”

“Of course Master, as you wish” Ashoka replies, taking a seat by the fire across the older woman.

“I’m assuming the hair is the first question you have so here’s the expectation we women follow on Mirial. Our hair much like our tattoos are sacred. The hair of a Mirilian woman is seen to be a treasure that can only be seen by our beloved or family. We wear headdresses, scarves, hoods, etc. to keep our hair hidden until that day comes. Which is silly considering Barriss and I don’t have that option to find love and marry, have a family..” Luminara pauses looking right through Ashoka, feeling an ache form in her heart at the statement. She draws in another breath and continues, “But no matter, Barriss and I are content with displaying our culture nonetheless. It’s important for us”

Ashoka in all her awe looked sad hearing the last part about having a family.

“Master, would you like to have a family?” the young woman asks sincerely.

Luminara thinks for a moment before answering, “Having a family and having a peaceful life somewhere does sound so much better than fighting droids. Barriss is as close to family as I’ll ever get.”

“Does Barriss know that?”

Luminara is initially stunned by the question, but then realizes the sad truth, “I’m not sure, we’ve never talked about it. I’ve raised her and trained her ever since she was about 12. I’ve done my best to not be like my Master. My Master was cold and our relationship was business. I fear sometimes that old habits may come out as a result of the war, but I am proud of Barriss. I could not have asked for a better Padawan. She is a gifted healer and I know she will achieve great things in the future without my help.”

“Master Skywalker is pretty vocal about his feelings and I know he’s proud of me because he tells me, maybe you and Barriss need to talk more about things that aren’t Jedi business?” 

The older woman again smiles on how much the Padawan cares for Barriss. She may not realize it yet, but she is sticking up for Barriss. Skywalker clearly knows what he is doing training the teenager to be a good person on top of becoming a powerful Jedi.

“You’re right. I do plan on speaking to her when the time is right and when it can just be the two of us again. I sense unease in her and I know Barriss to be one to stress easily and I don’t want to fail her the way my Master failed me.”

“Master Unduli if you don’t mind me saying this, I feel you recognizing that you don’t want to hurt or fail Barriss is what makes you an amazing Master. Any talented Jedi can work their way into the Council but you have a heart and that’s a quality I admire in Anakin. I know he will always be there for me. Just please tell Barriss Master please! She doesn’t talk much, but I know she deeply admires you and she meditates and speaks like you. I think she loves you very much but worries all the same!” 

Luminara stood up and walked towards the little Togruta girl and sat besides her. She then proceeds to take Ahsoka’s hand and looks into her eyes which have started to tear up.

“Thank you Ahsoka… I will tell her. I promise you. Once again you are teaching me even though I’m the one that should have all the answers. But I must ask you for something in return…”

“Master?”

Luminara’s hands started to tremble but she quickly regained composure and looked at Ahsoka again.

“If something ever happens to me, I need you to be Barriss’s family. Take my place and look after her. If she ever falls, please catch her if you can. Remind her of who she is and where she came from. I know I said I would tell her myself, but in case I don’t make it out of this world or if I die in a future battle to come, tell her I loved her and that she makes me so proud.”

Tears begin to trail down Ahsoka’s face at the idea of Barriss losing someone so dear. Someone so kind and so courageous. The thought of Anakin has passed through her own mind more times than she can count and the idea of losing him is earth shattering. Ahsoka never allows herself to dwell on the possibility of losing the man who is raising her. Luminara’s thumb removes the fresh tears and asks, “Can you do that for me Padawan Tano?”

Ahsoka nods her head and lays down onto Luminara’s lap, which shocks the Master. Ahsoka has always been so outspoken and so crass that Luminara would never peg her to become so overcome with emotion that she collapses. But perhaps being the teenage girl that she is, being around men all the time doesn’t give her the confidence to ask for comfort and so subconsciously she is trusting Luminara to hold space for her. She’s done the same for Barriss when she was younger and could not sleep and Ahsoka is no different now. The Jedi Master hopes that Skywalker would do the same for her had the roles been reversed. Luminara is then taken out of her train of thought when Ahsoka speaks up, “Master, please keep this a secret. Skyguy would tease me if he saw I was crying like a youngling right now and don’t tell Barriss please?”

Luminara responds to the girl by saying “Of course Ahsoka, your secret is safe with me. Now we must sleep.”

And with that Luminara finally welcomes sleep with a sigh and a smile. Unbeknownst to her knowledge, she breathes  _ “Ben” _ , which falls onto Ahsoka’s ears.

**_Obi-Wan’s POV_ **

“Gentleman what’s the news?” asks Obi-Wan as he immediately stands tall.

“Sir, General Unduli has requested that we remain onboard the ship with you and should they not return by nightfall then we are to return to Coruscant as planned” Rex replied.

“Absolutely not! We can’t leave. Barriss get your things, we are going to bring them back” Obi-Wan orders sternly, not pleased with what he just heard.

“Sir, with all due respect we are bound to respect her wishes” Rex countered.

“No, Rex, Gree is the one who is bound by her command, but you’re not. You fall under my command and I insist I go find them with Miss Offee. Last time Master Unduli made a request, she got captured by an army of undead creatures. I will not let that happen again. Please do not argue with me on this one” Obi-Wan said stunning both Commanders and Barriss herself.

“I’m sorry sir, would you like us to come with?” Rex asks politely.

“No Rex, it is important we keep both clone divisions safe. I also feel this new world is strong with the Force. Whatever we encounter is most likely not a threat to the clone army. We should have enough rations here to survive a week or two. Stay here with the ship. Lock it down once we leave and once all five of us return we will leave for Corusount. Trust me on this one” Obi-Wan pleads giving both Commanders a reassuring look.

“Yes, Sir!” both Commanders say.

“Barriss, are you ready?” Obi-Wan asks turning to the young Padawan who now has a small backpack.

Barriss bows and says “Yes Master Kenobi, I figure it best that I bring some medical supplies just in case.”

“Good thinking, lets go!”

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

This was a first for Barriss, being alone with Master Kenobi. Not only is he a Jedi of great caliber like her own Master but he has a seat in the high Council. It’s the closest thing to be being a grandmaster and such a thing is a bit intimidating for the healer. She is grateful Master Unduli isn’t on the council. For as long as Barriss can remember, the subject of politics made her uncomfortable. She was displeased when the Clone Wars came to be because not only was the girl against war, but it ripped her Master away from her. Gone were the days where the two would travel across the galaxy to more serene planets for training. Gone were the days where she would cook dinner for two instead of the one when her Master was sent away on war duty. She was worried sick when she sensed her Master struggling against the Sith acolyte Ventress and she wasn’t there to help her. Thanks to Ahsoka though, her Master lived to fight another day. Yet, it shouldn’t be this way. This isn’t why the Jedi existed. Sure, she respects the clones, but those men deserve a real life not a disposable one. With each passing day, Barriss struggles to find the light. Her Master always told her during her hardest days to  _ “Find the light Barriss” _ , she’d say,  _ “It will always guide you out of the dark.. Back home.” _

Home. What does that word even mean anymore?

“Miss Offee?” says Obi-Wan looking at her with curiosity.

“Yes, Master Kenobi?” replies Barriss.

“Please call me Obi-Wan. No need for formality outside the Council. I mean your Master and I go way back after all!” the older man exclaims with a smile.

“Is that what you needed me for? To inquire about your relationship with my Master?” the girl asks politely.

“Oh no of course not. I was just merely checking up on you since we’ve been walking this terrain for some time and…”

Barriss looked and saw what the Jedi Master saw and saw a flood drowning out the very forest they were walking towards. Oddly enough it was not raining where they were standing. This mystical world they’ve found themselves in proves to get stranger and stranger with each passing hour.

“We need to avoid that path and go East to reach what appears to be a monastery up North. Do you see it Miss Offee?”

Barriss nods in response, seeing a tall temple-like building with what appears to be a green orb on top.

“Why are we going there again?”, she asks, feeling the Force all around her pull down on her.

“Something tells me that where all the action is as Anakin would say if he were here” Obi-Wan says with a smirk, “In the meantime though we probably should find shelter somewhere, it's getting darker and colder. Could be dangerous. I fully intend on collecting our friends alive.”

Barriss couldn’t argue with that statement, but was starting to become interested on why the Master walking beside her took an interest in her Master. From her battlefield experience any conversation between her Master and Kenobi would be strictly war tactics nothing beyond that. In the years Barriss has shared living quarters with her Master, Master Kenobi was only mentioned in conversation when the Council was brought up. Master Unduli socializes with other older female Jedi like Shaak Ti and Aayla Scura from time to time and of course Master Vos, but never Kenobi. So why has she become so important to Master Kenobi all of a sudden? Did something happen on Geonosis that she is not aware of? The whole matter was confusing to Barriss as well as Ahsoka Tano’s interest in her. Of course she is grateful for the two times Ahsoka has saved her life, but what did Ahsoka see in her that causes her to seek her out after missions. She was always the shy, loner youngling so why would someone outgoing like Ahsoka want anything to do with quiet Barriss.

Once again Obi-Wan interrupts Barriss’s thought process by gesturing towards a small cave that seemed suitable for the night. She agrees to follow him in and she gives her thanks for the fire he has made for them. Barriss also brought some rations in her med pack to keep them nourished and fed during the journey so the Jedi Master thanked her as well for that. She smiled at his kindness but curiosity was bubbling inside. Obi-Wan suggests they rest up for their journey and attempts to make the cave ground comfortable. Barriss was hoping to get some of her burning questions answered but perhaps she will ask him tomorrow on their search for his apprentices and her Master.

“ _ Please be okay Master. I’m trying to find the light I promise, but I miss you” _ , Barriss thinks to herself before closing her eyes for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is put to the ultimate test to see if he truly is the Chosen One. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Barriss experiences visions like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes will reunite again! It was so much fun delving deeper into Barriss's psyche and making way for more Obi-wan and Luminara's soon to be romance. Stay tuned for another chapter or two set to be released by the end of the day. Again thank you all so much for your continued support. It makes putting the story together all the more exciting :)

Chapter 4: The Chosen One

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

“Barriss”, says a mysterious, raspy voice waking Barriss from her slumber.

Barriss jolts up and notices that she is not in the cave where she was camping with Obi-Wan. Instead she appears to be what looks like a prison cell. Nothing but slate grey walls surrounded her and the room was cold. A feeling of dread washed over as her eyes searched for whoever was calling her. In the corner of the cell, a sliding door hisses open and a tall, dark figure enters the cell. The figure appeared to be a female. She was dressed in all black armor with a pointed black helmet that shielded her face.

Barriss stands up and moves to grab her lightsaber from her belt, but to her misfortune, her weapon wasn’t there.

“Looking for something?” the woman says, her voice sounded distorted. As if her actual voice was mixed with a machine. 

“Who are you? And where am I?!” Barriss asks shakily.

The woman’s face mask then opened up to reveal a face identical to Barriss’s. The only difference being the tattoos on the imposter’s face were red and her usual blue irisis glowing a Sith yellow. “I am you”, her double said.

“No! Impossible! I could never be like you!” Barriss shouted, her hands still desperately looking for her lightsaber.

“Oh? But I am. You and I have more in common than you think” the Sith version of herself says caressing a gloved finger to her cheek. Barriss smacked the hand away , shouting, “Don’t touch me”!

“Now, now no need to be so rude. Our Master wouldn’t approve of it,” the double laughs.

“What do you know about my Master? She is not your Master!” Barriss growls, clenching her fists.

“You’re right, she is no longer my Master. But I know something that you don’t” the woman replies with a smirk.

“Shut up! What have you done!?” Barriss fires back with more venom in her voice.

“What have I done? I think you meant to say, what will you do?”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true. Your Master Unduli doesn’t understand you. She hasn’t acknowledged the fear and anger you carry in your heart. She will push you to become a Jedi Knight and you’ll be all alone… She will drop you like your own parents did when you were given up to the Jedi.”

Barriss lets out a scream and punches her captor square in the jaw.

“Liar!” the girl screams, feeling tears prickle her eyes.

Her double’s eyes narrowed into slits and her right arms reached for something behind her. She draws out what appears to be a disk, but with a click of a button, two red lightsaber blades shoot out on both sides of the disk. “I suggest you keep your hands to yourself child” she hisses.

Barriss’s eyes widened at the sight and felt her stomach drop as she was defenseless. The Sith proceeds to speak, “I speak the truth. You and I both know the Clone Wars is a mistake. You are being bred to be a soldier, not a peacekeeper. Day by day, Master Unduli is distancing herself from you. She will continue to push and push for perfection and if you’re in danger, she will not fight for you. She will quickly accept your fate and move on. You mean nothing to her. She’s no different than any other Jedi. Arrogant and ignorant all the same. You’re alone Barriss and you know it.”

Tears began to escape Barriss’s eyes as her enemy pinpointed her growing insecurities perfectly. She heards the double ended lightsaber hiss back into their hilt and she hears soft footsteps approaching her. The Sith raises Barriss’s chin to make eye contact. “Never be ashamed of who you are Barriss. Master Unduli tells you to find the light and yet she is keeping you in the dark. You deserve peace, you deserve to be loved and I can offer you that. I can give you your freedom. I can give you everything you could ever want. Let me show you.”

“What can you show me?” asks Barriss shakily.

Her double then backs away and ignites her saber and turns to a bench behind her that was empty before, but now a weeping figure clad in an orange prison suit sits. Barriss’s eyes widened at the sight and sensing something extremely familiar about the figure. The Sith looks back at Barriss and says, “She’s in love you know and I will put an end to our suffering.” In a heartbeat, the red saber pierces through the weeping figure and Barriss cries out “NO! What have you done?!”

Yet the murderer was gone and the prisoner went limp. Barriss runs to her and holds the prisoner in her arms. She then lifts the prisoner’s face only to see it was her Master’s. “Barriss?” her Master says weakly, coughing, “I’ve failed you.” With that her Master was gone, her blue/violet eyes glazed over.

“NOOOOOOO!”

“Barriss?! Barriss, wake up!” Obi-Wan calls out, shaking the girl’s body.

With a gasp, Barriss wakes up, her body shaking. The girl can also feel that her face was glistening with sweat.

“Barriss, calm down, you’re alright, you’re safe,” Obi-wan says gently placing a hand on the trembling Padawan’s shoulder.

“I’m… I’m sorry Master Kenobi. I... I don’t know what’s happened” Barriss replies shakily.

“You had a nightmare it seems and a horrible one seeing how shaken up you are,” Obi-wan observes, still keeping his voice gentle.

“No, I think it was a vision. I did something terrible..” Barriss stands up, drying her eyes before she embarrasses herself crying in front of the Jedi Master.

“Visions can be deceiving Miss Offee. I believe there’s something about this place that is forcing us to see things. I myself woke up to see my Master. He’s dead I know but he was here and he told me that this world is a conduit in the Force. We see things that are and are not. Things that have happened and what may happen. It’s almost like time does not exist here.”

“Do you believe him, Master Kenobi?” Barriss asks, who was starting to calm down a little.

“Again, you may call me Obi-Wan, but yes I do. Qui-Gon was a Master wiser beyond his years and it appears he has found a way to live through the cosmic Force as a ghost. One of the last things he told me just moments ago was that I will complete more training with him in the future.”

“No offense Obi-Wan” Barriss says, respecting the older man’s wish to be called by his first name, “but, it does sound a little far fetched that the dead can speak to the living.”

“None taken Miss Offree, however regardless if it was an illusion or not, it brings me comfort knowing there may be a way I can still communicate with my Master whenever I need guidance even though he is no longer with me in life” replies Obi-Wan looking more peaceful than the young woman has ever seen him. 

Barriss takes a moment to reflect on what Obi-Wan said. Although the thought of losing her Master is unbearable to her given by what she witnessed in her vision, it’s a comforting idea to think that there could be a way she could reach her Master no matter what. Living or not.

“Looks like the sun is up, perhaps we should get going?” Obi-Wan suggests looking out of the cave.

Barriss nods and says, “Yes, we should go.”

As the Padawan grabs her medical bag and heads out of the cave, Obi-Wan stops her in her tracks.

“Miss Offee, I’m sure you don’t feel comfortable sharing what you saw in that vision of yours, but I just want you to know that I’m happy to lend an ear if you ever need someone to listen. Anakin used to get distressing visions of his mother all the time in the past, so the phenomenon is not a strange one to me If nothing else, might I suggest you tell your Master when you reunite with her or maybe Ahsoka? She appears to care for you as well?”

Barriss turns and offers the older man a small smile, “Thank you Obi-Wan, I appreciate your concern. You can call me Barriss by the way if we’re throwing formality out the window.”

Obi-Wan returns the smile and says, “Alright Barriss, let’s go”

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

Ahsoka wakes up to the blinding sunlight that was reflecting off of the sapphires all around the cave. Her breath hitches as she realizes she was still laying on Master Unduli’s lap.  _ “Did I really just sleep on top of a Jedi Master? How could I be so stupid!”  _ Ahsoka thinks to herself as she rises from the ground. She turns to see Master Unduli open her eyes and give Ahsoka a quick smile.

“I trust you slept alright Ahsoka?” 

Ahsoka quickly nods her head and responds, “Yes Master, I apologize for sleeping on your lap, that was not respectful of me and I shouldn't be crossing lines.”

Luminara makes a sweeping motion of her hand and says, “No matter, I’ve done the same thing for Barriss so it’s no different to me than if you were actually my Padawan.”

Ahsoka blushes at the sentiment. How did she get so lucky to be with such an understanding Jedi Master?

“We should probably get going Master, I’d hate to be caught in a storm again.”

Luminara nods her head in agreement and proceeds to conceal her hair and put on her now dry outer robes.

As the two women stepped out of the cave and into the forest they were trekking the day before Ahsoka hesitantly asked Luminara a question that has been on her mind since she heard the name escape the Master’s lips.

“Master? Who is Ben?”

Luminara stops dead in her tracks and looks like Ahsoka.

“What?”

“Oh… well right before you fell asleep I heard you say the name Ben and I don’t know of anyone with that name” the Padawan replies, holding her hands nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Before Luminara could respond, a large, white flying creature swooped and grabbed Ahsoka with its talons flying North.

“AAAAA!” cries out Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka!” yells Luminara who was now running in the same direction as the creature.

“Let me go!” cries Ahsoka again, trying to look up at the creature above her. Instead the animal tightened its grip on Ahsoka.

_ “So this is where the fun begins..” _

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Anakin awakens to what sounded like shuffling in the room he was currently residing in.

“Who's there?” Anakin calls out, reaching for his lightsaber laying next to him.

“It’s me Ani, it’s your mother” and from the shadows comes no other than the spitting image of Shmi Skywalker.

“No! It can’t be! My mother is… dead” Anakin says to the figure looking down to the floor.

“And yet here I said my son. Come to me. Why are you afraid?” Shmi asks as she walks towards Anakin.

“I’m not afraid, I just know you’re not my Mother. She’s gone, you’re an illusion and I refuse to buy it!” replies Anakin, his thumb hovering over the trigger of his lightsaber.

Shmi then brings Anakin’s chin up to meet her eyes and says, “My dear boy, that is not what is troubling you. I can see in your eyes you hold such fear. Why would such a powerful young man carry such a burden?”

“I…” Anakin sighs, searching for words, “It’s my wife Mother, I have a wife and it's a secret I have to carry or I can’t be a Jedi.”

Shmi nods her head, “Sounds like you’re in a prison my son.”

“No!” says Anakin taken aback, “I love my wife, I can’t live without her.”

“Love is a prison” , retorts Shmi, “ You will never fulfill your destiny with her. You must let her go!”

Anakin was starting to get angry, “No! I won’t, I love her and I’m sure my mother would support that if she were really here.”

Shmi’s face began to contort into an ugly demon-like face, “NO! You’re in prison! You must fulfill your destiny!”

Anakin then ignites his lightsaber and swings it in Shmi’s direction. Yet before the blade would touch her, the apparition disappeared. Furious, Anakin leaves the room to seek out the Father. He will have no more of this trickery. He will end this once and for all.

The Father was found yet again sitting on his stone throne. He looked at Anakin with no expression on his wrinkled face. “Why do you come before me so angry?”

“I’ve had enough of your trickery old man. Enough of the games, let my friends and I go, we’re leaving!” Anakin responds, still holding his blue lightsaber in hand.

“Not until I can see what you’re truly capable of. You must see for yourself who you really are,” the old man says shaking his head.

“I’m not asking, I’m telling you we’re leaving!” Anakin says posing for an attack.

The Father rises from his throne, “It appears my Son has come to you causing this anger within you. Complete one test for me and I will let you and your friends go.”

Anakin who was still bitter at the reference to his mother’s apparition says nothing in response. The Father speaks again, “Complete one test for me and I will let you and your friends go. Turn your weapon off, you know that will do you no good against me.”

Anakin reluctantly turns his lightsaber off and quietly replies, “Fine. I’ll do your test but you better stay true to your word.”

The Father smiles and holds out a hand for the young man to take.

**_Obi-Wan’s POV_ **

“Obi-wan look out!” Barriss yells pointing to the sky.

Before Obi-wan can turn his head to see what the girl was referring to, he found himself being grabbed by a flying creature and taken away.

“No!” cries out Barriss who started to run after them.

Obi-Wan looks up to survey the thing that took him and with the Force he attempts to draw out his lightsaber, but instead the creature tightens its grip , causing the Jedi to wince in discomfort. Within moments of being taken, Obi-wan sees that the creature was taking him down to what appeared to be a colosseum of sorts. He notices that another winged creature, a lighter version of the dark one he was on, was on one side of the colosseum gripping who appeared to be Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka!” Obi-wan shouts out, as the creature makes for a landing.

“Master!” the girl shouts in return, trying to free herself of her winged captor.

From thin air, a tall older man appeared with Anakin by his side right in the center of the stadium. A rush of relief runs through Obi-wan seeing his apprentice again, but was quickly replaced with fear knowing that Luminara was nowhere to be seen and he knows Barriss is out there somewhere looking for him.

The old man raises a hand and begins to speak, “Anakin Skywalker, you have been brought here to complete one task. I have asked my children to seek out your Master and your apprentice and bring them before you. However at my command one of my children will kill one of them. It is up to you whether to spare the life of your Master or your Padawan.”

Anakin snaps his head to the old man and shouts, “What?! You brought me here to execute one of my friends. You swore I would pass a test and that you would let me and my friends go unharmed.”

The old man shakes his head, “Ah well, you never asked me to specify and if you really are the Chosen One, you should still get the outcome you want” he says as he glides up to yet another stone throne.

Obi-wan can see his apprentice shaking with rage. Indeed, Obi-wan was far from pleased at the notion that he may be killed in a matter of moments, yet he couldn’t let the younger man make a foolish decision and not give Ahsoka a fighting chance.

“Anakin listen to me!” Obi-wan calls out, “Choose me, let Ahsoka free.”

“No!” cries Ahsoka from the opposite end, “Master don’t listen to him, you can defeat them!”

While Obi-wan is proud of the young woman’s courage, he is not convinced Anakin has the option to save them both.

_ Flashback _

Moments before falling asleep, Obi-Wan hears a voice all too familiar to him, “Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan rises and turns to see Barriss still asleep on the opposite side of their fire. Seeing no one else in the cave with them, Obi-wan rubs his eyes and starts to sit back down only to hear the voice again.

“Obi-Wan” says the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, his late Master.

Right before his eyes, his Master materialized. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan asks in shock, “Is it really you?”

Qui-Gon nods his head, “Yes, Obi-Wan I’m here with you.”

“But how?” Obi-Wan questions, rubbing his eyes, thinking he was dreaming, “You’re dead Master as much as it pains me to admit it.”

“No Obi-wan. In the living world yes, I am gone, but I live through the Force,” Qui-Gon says offering his student a smile. Obi-wan stares, still confused as to why his Master has come before him.

Qui-gon speaks again “Have you done what I’ve asked Obi-wan? Have you trained the boy?”

“Yes, Master I have done as you asked,” replied Obi-wan knowing he was referring to Anakin, “He is a powerful Jedi Knight now. I suspect he will continue to grow more powerful by the day.”

“Is he believed to be the Chosen One?” Qui-gon presses.

“Possibly, the council isn’t entirely sure.”

Qui-gon blinks and shakes his head in response. “It will be their downfall if they don’t believe it to be true. Anakin is capable of restoring balance to the force, I know it.”

“I know you do Master, but we have yet to see if Anakin is capable of fulfilling that role. He struggles with attachment.”

Qui-gon gives a look of disappointment towards his student, “You know better than that Obi-Wan to believe that attachment is something to be ashamed of.”

“Yes but..”

“No, Obi-wan”, Qui-gon interrupts him, “You must have faith in him and one day you will understand my teachings. Once that happens, I will come to you again and finish your training.”

“Training Master?” 

“Yes, this place is a conduit in the Force, not all beings are able to appear before you like I am to you. I will show you how one day.” And as quickly as he appeared, Qui-Gon disappeared.

“Master!” Obi-Wan calls out quietly, his arm outstretched to where he was just standing.

Obi-wan was then pulled out his thoughts when she heard Barriss shrieking. He runs over to Barriss, pushing aside what his Master had told him.

_ End Flashback _

“You must choose now, Skywalker!” the old man says.

“No! I won’t do it!” Anakin shouts with certainty in his voice, “Release them both now!”

“I cannot, you must make your choice!”

“Obi-wan!” calls out a female voice.

Obi-wan looks to see Luminara on top of the colosseum on the side where Ahsoka was being held. Despite the circumstances he was in, he couldn’t help but smile at the woman who looked so alarmed by what she was witnessing.

“It’s okay, Luminara, it’s going to be okay!” Obi-wan shouts to her, hoping his words can offer her an ounce of comfort before he meets his end. If what his Master said was true, he could come back to her as a ghost.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Luminara was both stunned and sickened at the sight before her. Two winged creatures each holding Ahsoka and Obi-wan with Anakin in the middle looking distraught about what will happen in the next moment. As she was running up to the scene, she heard what Anakin’s task was to be and it was a task so impossible, Luminara couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Yet as she looks at Obi-wan, she can see even from a distance that he was smiling at her, looking serene. Like as if he was standing beside her instead of being held against his will with death being a possibility.

“Master!” Luminara looks up to see Barriss running towards her.

“Barriss!” Luminara calls back, bringing her Padawan close to her, “I’m so happy to see you’re alright.”

The younger girl nods and says sadly, “Yes, Master Kenobi looked after me.”

“My patience is wearing a thin Skywalker… CHOOSE!” barks the old man.

“NO! YOU WILL LET THEM GO!” Anakin screams as he shoots both arms out at both creatures. Suddenly, the world around them turned dark and then light again. It was as if Skywalker was causing the world to spin through the Force.

“Master look!” Barriss points to the creatures holding their friends.

Luminara sees both creatures struggling to hold onto their prisoners. This causes her heart to skip a beat at the thought that maybe both Obi-wan and Ahsoka can be freed after all.

“LET THEM GO!” Skywalker screams again and the creatures appear to have cracked under pressure and released. The creatures then began to transform into their human-like forms and were pulled towards Anakin. 

“ON YOUR KNEES!” Anakin screams again. 

Both the Daughter and the Son were now down on their knees. The old man stood up and began the clap.

“Well done my boy! It is true you are the Chosen One! Only the Chosen One has the power to tame both of my children.”

Skywalker says nothing as he seems to be catching his breath from the ordeal. Barriss runs down to meet everyone and Luminara follows her. Ahsoka looked and smiled as Barriss ran to give her a hug. Without thinking, Luminara springs into Obi-wan’s arms and starts to shake, “I thought I was going to lose you”, she says, gripping the man’s body.

Obi-Wan strokes the back of her headdress and says, “But you didn’t, just like I didn’t lose you to the Geonosian queen.” Luminara couldn’t help but laugh, not noticing Barriss staring at her. It felt so good being reunited.


	5. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luminara are faced with the most impossible of tasks. Battling their Padawans and saving them from the seductive pull of the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up boys and girls, you are in for the best installment. This was the most I've ever had at writing this story. Not only is it the longest chapter of this story, but it is action packed and the romance is there. Enjoy! Expect the following two chapters tomorrow :) Happy Reading!

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Feeling exhausted from freeing both Obi-wan and Ahsoka from the grip of the Son and Daughter, Anakin walks towards the Father.

“I’ve done what you’ve asked, are we free to leave now?” asks Anakin.

The Father took on a grim expression and responded, “Yes… but be warned if you leave this place, you will be haunted by your decision forever.”

Anakin winced at the response, but walked back towards his friends anyway. Ahsoka is the first to run up to him, “Way to go Master! I knew you could save us both!”

Anakin couldn’t help but smile at his apprentice and with a sigh said, “It’s nice to see you too Snips, let’s go home.” He then turned to his comlink which was finally working after not being able to get a signal, “R2, do you copy?”

Seconds later, a very happy R2-D2 chirped on the other end.

“I’ve missed you too buddy, do you mind bringing the ship to our location?” Anakin asks the astromech. 

R2 beeped affirmatively as Obi-wan approaches Anakin to give the young man a pat on the back. 

“You did good Anakin, guess Qui-gon was right about you after all,” Obi-wan chuckled.

“Yeah I guess so..” Anakin pauses, “but I still don’t understand what exactly I’m supposed to do to restore balance. Unless perhaps I seek out the alleged Sith Lord and end the war myself.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “Possibly, but the task is risky. The dark side has a way of deceiving the best of us. Master Yoda believes the answer to our problems are right in front of our noses but yet we still don’t have an answer.”

“What if we can find the answer here?” Anakin questions.

“You trust we can find the answer here where these beings have done nothing but trick us?” Obi-wan says pessimistically.

“Master, despite everything that’s happened… I get the feeling these beings know a lot more than what they’re letting on. We were sent down here for a reason” Anakin pushes.

“But Master, the Father made it clear that we were only brought here to test whether you were the Chosen One or not!” Ahsoka chimes in.

“You’re right Snips but I don’t know… my instincts tell me otherwise” Anakin says looking down to the ground. 

“Anakin, I think I can see where you are coming from, but we really should be going. We can’t leave the troopers hanging around for nothing,” Obi-wan adds, looking sympathetic towards his apprentice.

Hearing the ship hover over to their location, Anakin nods at his Master and replies, “You’re right Master.”

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

As the ship lowered itself, opening the ramp for the Jedi to enter, Ahsoka looked over to Master Luminara and Barriss who looked like they had just finished an awkward conversation. 

“Hey you two! Are you ready to go?” Ahsoka asks the pair.

“Yes, we are,” Luminara answers, putting a hand on her Padawan’s shoulder and the two start walking towards the ramp where both Anakin and Obi-wan have stepped on. Ahsoka can feel the tension radiating from her friend. Even though Barriss ran up to her and gave her a hug after she was freed from the Daughter’s grip, Ahsoka still felt something was out of place. She has known Barriss to be quiet, but there is an air of uncertainty about her. Ahsoka hopes that she can get Barriss to open up to her about what occurred while Luminara and herself were away. 

Speaking of which, Luminara looked just as confused as Ahsoka did. Although Padawan cannot betray the Master’s trust by outright telling Barriss how much she was loved, she hoped that the two of them could have a heart to heart sooner rather than later.

Suddenly Ahsoka feels someone grabbing her from behind.

“Hey!” Ahsoka calls out, causing the four Jedi to whip their heads towards her. She sees Anakin barreling down the ramp, lightsaber already on hand.

“Let her go!” her Master growls at the individual behind her.

The laugh that erupted behind her shot chills down Ahsoka’s spine as she recognizes that it was the Son maintaining his grip on her.

“And why would I do that Chosen One?” the son sneers back.

“Because I can make you!” Anakin spits back.

The Son shrugged and replied, “Guess you’ll have to come find us then” and then before the girl could take another breath, the Son ejected them both from the ship and left. The last thing Ahsoka could hear was her Master calling out to her.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Obi-wan rushes down to Anakin’s position as he tells Commander Rex to lower the ship as Ahsoka has been taken.

“That BASTARD!” Anakin roars at the sky, slamming his lightsaber to the ground.

“Anakin take it easy! We’ll go get her, it’s alright!” Obi-wan says calmly 

“No Master, I’ve seen what that thing can do, she’s in trouble! He wanted me to join the Dark Side and I refused. He could kill her for all that I know!” Anakin says running out of breath.

“Skywalker, if he wanted her dead, I feel he would have already done so,” Luminara calmly interjects, “He’s using her for bait, I’m sure she will be okay. We just have to find her.”

Anakin stays quiet but he gives a nod in Luminara’s direction.

“Barriss, would you tell Commander Gree and Rex to accompany us please love? Luminara asks her Padawan.

“Yes Master, right away!” says the girl as she runs into the ship.

“We’ll find her Anakin, I promise. We have four Jedi and two clone warriors at our disposal. He won’t stand a chance “ Obi-wan says, turning his attention to the younger man.

“I need to speak with the Father Master. I’ll contact you the moment I get an answer. If anyone around here knows what that bastard is capable of, it's him, `` Anakin says walking away.

“Alright, we’ll seek out the Daughter and see if she can be any use to us,” Obi-wan says as he watches his student walk towards the monastery. 

“Obi-wan?” Luminara asks, feeling a hand touch his shoulder.

“It’s alright, he’s going to speak to the Father and I suggested we’d find the Daughter. She seems to be the embodiment of the Light Side so if anyone else can help us save Ahsoka from the darkness, it would be her.”

“I agree.”

“General Unduli, General Kenobi, what are your orders?” the two clone troopers asked in unison.

“Follow us boys, we’re looking for someone that can possibly help us save Ahsoka”, Obi-wan says.

“Yes, sir!” the two men replied.

“Master!” cries Barriss.

Obi-wan and Luminara look to see the Son taking Barriss away as he did with Ahsoka moments ago.

“No!” Luminara cries, both hands clasping her mouth, “No! NO!”

“Shh Luminara, it’s alright..” Obi-wan whispers in her ear pulling her close. He turns to the two clones. “Men, go to that menostary over there and see if you can seek out the Daughter. She’s one of the spiritual beings here. She has long green hair and glows. Tell her we require assistance, we’ll meet you there, we just need a moment.”

Both men nodded silently giving the two Jedi some privacy.

“Lumi, please don’t cry. We’re going to find her. We all found each other, there’s no reason we can’t save the girls now”, Obi-wan says quietly holding the woman close to him.

“It’s been years since I’ve heard you call me that,” Luminara sniffed back.

“Perhaps too long, I’m sorry, are you alright?” Obi-wan asks, raising her chin towards him.

Seeing how close their faces are, the man sees a pint of pink flush her olive green cheeks before she shakes her head away from him. “Yes I’m alright. It’s just Barriss seemed different when we were reunited and I can’t help but think it's my fault and now I feel guilty that now she’s in the hands of someone dangerous”, says Luminara.

“Barriss did wake up screaming this morning… she told me she had a vision, but wouldn’t tell me any details. I told her to talk to you actually” Obi-wan explained. Luminara’s eyes widened at what she'd been told and then bent her face down into her face.

“I should have stayed behind with her. I’m failing her Ben! I’m failing her!” Luminara shouts, her body starting to tremble, “Forget the Daughter! I’m going to get my Padawan”! Luminara turns her on her heel and runs in the direction where the Son took Barriss.

“Luminara wait!” Obi-wan calls her.

“What!?” Luminara fires back.

“Let me get the land speeders from the ship, we’ll reach her and Ashoka faster”, Obi-wan says going up the ramp.

“Okay” sighs Luminara doing everything she can to calm her nerves.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Besides the death of his mother, Anakin can’t recall the last time he has felt so angry that he is seeing red. He marched right up to the Father, who was again on his throne and spat out, “Where the hell did he go with my Padawan?!”

“Padawan?” the Father says quietly.

“Damn it! I don’t have time for this! Your bastard of a Son took Ahsoka right when we were going to leave. You’re lucky you're not a droid because I’m about ready to cut you down and burn this world to the ground if I don’t get some answers. No more riddles, no more tricks! WHERE IS SHE?!” Anakin screams at the top of his lungs.

The Father frowns at the raging young man and replies, “My Son wants to leave this world and you and your friends are his only way out. You must go to the wellspring of the Dark Side if you wish to find your student.”

“Tell me where this wellspring is,” Anakin demands.

“Go West, you will see a volcano. At the foot of the volcano lies my Son’s fortress. He is either holding her there or within the volcano itself. But I must warn you, he will try to seduce you to his ways. The Dark Side of the Force can be tempting and deceiving. Make wise decisions, Chosen One or else you will fail your Padawan and put your friends and the galaxy in danger.”

“That’s all I need to know” Anakin growls as he runs out of the monastery and follows the Father’s directions.  _ “I’m on my way Ahsoka, hang in there… I will find you and bring you home. May the Force be with you.” _

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Shortly after the Son grabbed Barriss, he put her to sleep by simply tapping her head and thus the last thing she remembers is her Master calling out to her. Barriss scans the room she’s been placed in. She notices she's been shackled to a wall in what seems to be yet again a prison cell, similar to what she saw in her vision the night before, but it was warmer and the bricks were a blood red color.

“Finally someone is up!”

“Who's there?!” Barriss calls out though the voice sounded familiar, “Ahsoka, are you there? Is it you?”

The cell door opens to reveal Ahsoka, but it was not the Ahsoka she knows. She looked sick. Her eyes were not only a pale yellow color but blue vein like structures outlined her entire face and body.

“Ahsoka what’s happened to you?” Barriss asks sadly, worried her friend’s life is in imminent danger.

“Nothing Barriss! Our host has given me a gift! I now know the full power of the Dark Side and it feels sooo good!” Ahsoka sneers, giving Barriss a toothy grin.

Barriss shakes her head, “No Ahsoka! This isn’t you, he has tricked you! You have to come back, be strong! Your Master is coming to get you and he can help you”!

Ahsoka laughs hysterically, which gives Barriss chills, “Oh Barriss, you’re so naive! You don’t know what you’re missing out on! I see everything and I see through the lies our Masters tell us and Barriss we’re better off without them. I’m planning on my Master finding me as well as yours and we will kill them together and get everything we could ever want!”

Barriss shakes her head vigorously, hoping this was yet another vision, that she will wake up in a bunk, “No Ahsoka! We are not killers! I refuse to join you, this is not the way!”

Ahsoka once again laughs and approaches her friend, cupping Barriss’s face, “You are so cute when you’re scared… I could just kiss you!”

Ahsoka kissed Barriss and everything then went black.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

The land speeder couldn’t reach Luminara’s destination as she followed Barriss’s force signature. Luminara sees a volcano in the distance, but the closer she got to the volcano, the weaker Barriss’s force signature was. Luminara slams on her brakes, causing Obi-wan to stop as well.

“What is it?” Obi-wan asks.

“Barriss… I can’t feel her presence… I fear she is gone…” says Luminara, her eyes stinging with tears she refuses to let fall in front of Obi-wan. “NO! She has to be okay!”

Luminara got off her speeder and ran down to the fortress ahead where she last felt Barriss’s presence. She ignited her lightsaber, ready for the first time ever to kill if necessary. She is not losing Barriss and if it comes down to it, she will sacrifice herself to trade places. Luminara refuses to let Barriss’s final memory of her be her, ordering her to stay behind on the ship while she goes on a mission. The thought of it now rips at Luminara’s soul. She is so unfocused, Obi-wan’s words to her sound like she’s underwater.

“Luminara..” Obi-wan reaches out to her.

“She is not allowed to die on me Ben,” she says quietly, referring to her old friend by his real name again.

“We don’t know that for sure Luminara.”

“Well I was hoping for the Chosen One, but I suppose I can indulge you two while I wait” the Son says laughing as he materializes before them.

Luminara ready to strike, “Where is she!? Where are the Padawans? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

“Easy, easy woman” the Son smirks, Obi-wan now igniting his saber the moment he refers to Luminara as “woman”. “Your Padawan is right here, Ahsoka will appear when I need her to.”

“I don’t think so!” Anakin’s voice calls out right behind Luminara, “they’re a package deal you son of a bitch”

The Son proceeds to laugh and shouts, “Ladies, your Masters have come to visit!”

The Son steps out of the way as sickened versions of Ahsoka and Barriss have come forward. All three Jedi are equally stunned and saddened at the sight.

“Barriss...” 

“Ahsoka…”

Anakin’s POV

“Ahsoka! Listen to me! He has done something to..”

“Master, are you proud of me?” asks Ahsoka, acting like a little girl whose been caught stealing a cookie.

“Snips of course I’m proud of you, but I need you to…”

“NO!” , screams Ahsoka, “I am tired of you constantly ordering me around! You never trust me! You never let me take the lead! I HATE YOU!”

Ashoka ignites both her green sabers and lunges at Anakin.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin cries out as he tries hard to keep standing from her strike. Blue and green crackle and hiss as Ahsoka relentlessly strikes her Master one after the other. Neither of them minding their audience.

“Ahsoka please!” Anakin yells, blocking yet another strike to his head, “I don’t want to fight you!”

“SHUT UP!” Ahsoka screams back before using the Force to bring her Master up in the air ready to choke. 

Anakin reaches for his throat, not registering what is happening. Never did he feel that his student would choke him. Thankfully Obi-wan swept in just in time and kicked Ahsoka causing her to lose control over Anakin. Ahsoka then growls and raises her blades to Obi-wan as Anakin gets back up.

“Ahsoka! We know you’re still in there! Fight back!” Obi-wan pleads with her.

Anakin can see the conflict within his Master as he sees his Master’s eyes darting between Ahsoka’s attacks and the battle between Barriss and Luminara.

“Shut up Obi-wan, you’re an excuse of a Master. You only got where you are because of your dead Master… they pity you!” Ahsoka yells to Obi-wan coming face to face with him.

“You don’t mean that Ahsoka!” Anakin exclaims as he gets her attention again. “Come back to us, we love you and want to take you home!”

“Home?” Ahsoka laughs “You mean my prison! All you Jedi want to do is fight and control children.”

“That’s not true Ahsoka!” Anakin says in between clashes, “We only want peace for you all, we want this war over just as much as you do!”

Obi-wan manages to knock Ahsoka to the ground causing her to lose her lightsabers which he then uses the Force to bring them to him. “It’s over Ahsoka,” he says sadly looking at the angry girl on the ground.

“NO! NO ITS NOT”!

“Ahsoka!” Anakin says as he pulls her into his arms. “Obi-wan grabbed her legs!”

Obi-wan did as asked after clipping Ahsoka’s sabers to his belt.

“STOP! YOU GUYS ARE HURTING ME!” Ahsoka screams as she tries to wriggle her way out of the men’s hold on her.

Anakin looks up at the Son who was laughing at the scene beneath.

“Make it stop!” Anakin barked at him.

“What’s in it for me?” the Son asks, still smirking at how angry Anakin is getting.

“It’s me you want. Spare her and take me instead,” Anakin growls at him. Ahsoka continues to sob in his arms.

“There’s the Chosen One I’ve been wanting to see!” the Son says with the round of applause.

“Anakin you can’t!” yells Obi-wan

“It’s the only way to save her Master! Take her back to the ship and leave without me if you have to!” Anakin yells back, looking back at the Son.

“Do what must be done!” Anakin yells as he and Obi-wan struggle holding the violently shaking girl. 

The Son gildes down, hovering over Ahsoka and taps the girl on the forehead causing an aura of darkness to leave the girls’ body. After a few moments of Ahsoka screaming in pain, she goes limp as her appearance starts to look healthier again. Obi-wan picks up the now sleeping girl.

“Now you come with me, Chosen One”, the Son said, holding out a hand.

Still seeing red, Anakin goes with the Son, leaving Obi-wan behind with Ahsoka.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Allowing a full breath of air enter his lungs, Obi-wan turns on his comlink, “Commander Rex do you hear me?”

“Yes sir, I hear you, where are you?” asks Rex.

“I’m by a volcano West of where the monastery is. I’m sorry Master Unduli and I never met back up with you and Gree. There’s been a situation with the Padawans. Please come to my location. You’ll find Ahsoka sleeping. I need you to take her back to the ship’s medical bay, there’s something I must do.”

“Right away Sir, but Sir, Gree and I have a dagger that the Daughter claims it's the only thing that can kill them.”

“Bring it here then, I must get going!” Obi-wan looks everywhere for any sign of Luminara and Barriss.

_ “Please be okay, I’m coming Luminara!” _

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Blue and green sabers clash one after another as Luminara struggles to through to her clearly possessed Padawan. Their duel has led them down into the volcano.

“Barriss love listen to me!” Luminara pleads for the millionth time since Barriss first ran up to her with her blue lightsaber ready to strike, “You’ve been infected with the Dark Side. It’s not your fault but I need you to fight back. I need you to come back to me!”

“No Master! I’m afraid you have failed me for the last time!” Barriss says slowly as she attempts to strike her opponent in the heart. Luminara quickly blocked it.

“I know I have failed you Barriss. I’ve been blind I know! But please give me another chance, I love you!” cries Luminara who is getting closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. The heat from the magma below caused both women to sweat profusely.

“You don’t love me!” Barriss screams, “You love someone else and when I find out how I will kill them!”

Luminara has no choice but to jump to another landing that would be safer for them both.

“Oh no you don’t!” Barriss snarls, jumping to meet her Master, “You don’t get to just leave me!”

Luminara was starting to lose hope that she may not be able to get through to her Padawan and she continued to block the very moves she taught Barriss. “I would never leave you darling. I’ve told you before that I am here for you!”

Barriss shakes her head, “You’re not there enough, ever since this war has started, you’ve pushed me away. You’re not there when I cry at night! You’re not there when I’m left behind and you go off world! I’m always alone!”

Luminara feels her heart reach her throat at the amount of pain Barriss inflicted in her words. Barriss is in so much pain and she wants to hold her and kiss her forehead over and over again and tell her everything was alright and that she was sorry.

“I’m sorry Barriss, you’re right. I’ve hurt you in so many ways and I’ve never addressed them… but I’m here now and I love you so much. I want to make amends! I want to hear you out!” Luminara pleads, her voice beginning to crack.

Barriss proceeds to strike at her Master’s green saber until she is able to kick Luminara to the floor when her Master gets distracted by an eruption of lava near them. Luminara was now on the ground without her weapon, her violet eyes looking up at Barriss.

“It’s too late Master, it’s over!” Barriss says quietly with a smirk.

“Barriss, you can strike me down. You can torture me and call me every name in the book, but I want you to know I love you with my whole heart and soul. You’re the daughter I’m not supposed to have. I’ve loved you since the moment I held you in the nursery. I’m sorry I failed you love, I truly am. I can never hate you Barriss…”

Barriss paused, her hand shaking as it appears she’s fighting an internal battle within her, “No! I don’t need your love! I don’t need anything from you!”

Luminara then closed her eyes, waiting for Barriss to give the killing blow. She thought of how much she loved her Padawan, her friends, and most of all Ben Kenobi, who will never know how in love with him she really is. Yet, the strike never came. Luminara opened her eyes to see Barriss laying flat on the ground opposite her. The older woman quickly sits up and crawls to the girl, holding her in her lap. The Master cradles her Padawan’s face as she sees that the bluish veins that were all over the young girl's face were gone and she appeared to be sleeping. 

“Oh Barriss… I’ve got you love, I have you… it’s okay… you’re safe ” Luminara weeps as she starts to cry tears of relief and happiness.

“General!” yelled a voice above.

Luminara looks up and sees Commander Gree looking down on them.

“Oh Gree! I’m so happy to see you!” Luminara shouts back, voice now cracking from all the back and forth shouting.

“Likewise General, we’re coming to get you both!”

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Anakin was now at the bottom of the volcano or as the Father referred to as the “wellspring of the Dark Side”, he glared at the Son who looked so pleased with himself as he saw Barriss and Luminara dueling high above them.

“It's wonderful to see… Master and apprentice… fighting until the bitter end…” The Son rambles looking directly at Anakin now, “Ahsoka is lucky to have a Master like you who spared her the agony of dying by your hand.”

“I would never hurt her! I would give up my life for her, don’t you dare go there!” Anakin screamed.

“You’d give up your life huh? You’d sacrifice seeing your precious wife again? Sacrifice the chance of having a family?” the Son asks softly feigning a look of innocence.

“A family?” Anakin inquires softly, backing away from the Son.

“Yes” the Son hissed, “Let me show you the possibilities that are in store for you if you rose to your full potential.” With a flick of his hand, the world around them began to disappear and from the darkness came what looked like the garden Anakin and Padme sat in a few years ago when they had their picnic lunch together.

“Daddy!” a tiny voice cries.

Anakin turns out to see a little brunette toddler beaming up at him, motioning him to pick her up. Anakin gave the child the warmest smile, his heart melted at the sight of the beautiful little girl who claimed to be his.

“Leia!” calls out an older woman’s voice, who Anakin recognizes as his wife’s voice. The young man can recognize her voice anywhere.

There came Padme carrying a picnic basket with one arm and holding a little boy’s hand who had blond hair and bright blue eyes like Anakin did when he was a child. She wore the same smile his daughter did.

“Padme…” Anakin whispers, lowering himself to kiss her.

“Looks like someone is a daddy’s girl!” Padme says stroking her daughter’s hair.

Anakin laughs and replies, “Of course she is, she is my princess just as her mother is my angel.”

“What about me?” said the little boy below.

Padme sets the basket down and swoops up her son, “No Luke, you’re mommy’s boy!” she proclaims as he tosses the toddler into the air causing the boy to giggle. 

Anakin raises a free hand to catch his son with the Force which sends Luke into another fit of giggles and lowers him to the ground.

“You’re funny daddy!” Luke says

Anakin reaches for his son’s hand, “I love you son..” he says looking back at his wife, “I love you all so much. Daddy will love you always.”

The two children beamed at their father.

Then the vision changed much to Anakin’s misfortune. He hears the Son’s voice all around him. “You can have all that and so much more Skywalker.. Yet there’s someone who will do everything he can to stop you from having that family..”

“A Sith Lord?” Anakin asks, already missing the vision of his wife and their presumed children.

“Yes… together we can destroy the Sith and the dated Jedi Order and bring peace to the galaxy!” the Son’s shouts triumphantly.

“Show me” Anakin orders

Then within the mist, a cloaked figure stood before him.

“Lord Vader.. Can you hear me?” the figure growls.

Suddenly Anakin feels excruciating pain. His nose picked up the smell of burning flesh as every fiber of his being felt like they were still engulfed in flames.

“AAAAAAAAAAA!”Anakin screams as he has never felt anything more painful in his entire life. He would rather have his arm cut off a thousand times over than what he feels now. It was starting to get harder and harder to breathe.

“Good..” the figure says as he starts to laugh. All around him he hears people screaming. Men, women, children… they were screaming, begging for mercy. He then hears Padme’s voice “Anakin… you’re breaking my heart!”, then Obi-wan’s “You were my brother Anakin I loved you!”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Anakin cried out. His tears may have been blinded by tears but Anakin sees the figure take off his hood and it was… Palpatine.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and the world was coming into focus as he heard the Son call out, “What have you done?!”

After blinking a few tears back, Anakin lifts his head to see Obi-wan holding a dagger and panting as if he ran at full speed for miles.

“Master… you saved me…” Anakin says before passing out.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Obi-wan throws the dagger aside and reaches to pull Anakin up. He then calls out “Rex, I need some help down here!”

“Yes sir!” Rex says as he utilizes a jetpack to propel himself down to Obi-wan and Anakin. Commander Gree also flies down to help Rex support the two men. As they flew up to the cool surface above, Obi-wan allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He got there just in time. Just before the Son was going to possess Anakin, before the fate of the galaxy was sealed. Furthermore, Ahsoka was recovering in the ship as well as Barriss. Obi-wan gives the woman above him a smile as he can't wait to walk back to their ship with her. There’s so much he wants to tell her, yet it was certain exhaustion would take them both.

Once the men reached the volcano’s opening, the two Commanders placed Anakin on a floating medical gurney and flew away to the ship parked near what used to be the Son’s fortress. “We’ll be back for you two!” the two clones yelled as they carried Anakin away.

Obi-wan and Luminara nodded at the clones and took a moment to look at each other.

“You did it… you saved your Padawan.” Luminara says, looking so exhausted.

“So did you” Obi-wan counters, wiping some volcanic dust off her nose. Luminara held his hand, not removing it from her face. Her amethyst eyes held so much emotion and glistened in the moonlight. Obi-wan seizes the moment by picking her up and leveling her face with his own. Luminara didn’t protest whether it was because she was exhausted or whether she wanted the same thing he did, but Obi-wan didn’t care. He didn’t almost die to not kiss the girl and that’s what he did. Luminara returned the kiss with passion cupping his face with such care. There was no other couple in the galaxy at the moment who were more in love then they were.

“Alright lovebirds break it up! We need to take you home!” shouts Rex. Gree clapping for the couple right behind him.

Both Obi-wan and Luminara couldn’t help but laugh and hold each other close at the clone’s antics. Obi-wan reluctantly puts Luminara down and flies down with Rex, while Gree takes Luminara’s hand and down they went. Their happy moment was cut short when they heard the Father speak behind them, “Wait” he called.

Obi-wan waved at the Father and said “No more, we’re done here.”

“You’ve killed my Son..” the Father continued.

Without skipping a beat, Obi-wan says, “I did what I had to do to save my brother and the people I love.”

The Father says nothing for a minute, but proceeds with, “My Son showed your apprentice things he was not supposed to. I warn you that there may be consequences that can do the galaxy more harm than good in the end.”

“We will take our chances” Luminara scoffs at the Father. She knows it was ladylike of her but she just kissed the man she loved after saving the girl that was like a daughter to her and could give a damn about anything else.

“So be it” says the Father disappearing.

Obi-wan gives Luminara yet another warm smile and says “Let’s go home darling.”

  
  
  
  



	6. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back on the ship home, the Jedi have the much needed conversations that have been haunting them since their time spent on Mortis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Here's the beginning of many heart to heart conversations our heroes will have over the course of the series. As always you can expect another chapter or two by the end of the day (Pacific Western time) :)

Chapter 6: Heart to Heart

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Barriss Offee wakes to the rhythmic beeping sound of a health monitor on her right hand side. Her eyes scan her surroundings, half expecting to see yet another prison cell, but instead it looked like a standard Republic medical bay room. The girl begins to sit up in her bed and is surprised by her Master sleeping in a pullout bed next to her bed, holding Barriss’s left hand.

“Master…” Barriss whispers letting the moment sink in. Her mind then started to reel back the events she can remember before everything went dark.

Barriss remembers the twisted version of Ahsoka leaning in for a kiss that she knew would infect her with darkness. She knows Ahsoka wasn’t in her right mind at the time by why the kiss? Barriss has never been kissed on the lips nor was she ever planning on being kissed by anyone let alone another woman. The teenage girl’s sexuality never came to mind for she had other things to worry about such as her studies and war. Thus, she can’t exactly fault her friend for kissing her, but at the same time, Barriss can’t help but wonder if Ahsoka liked her as more than a friend. Striking a platonic relationship with a Togruta girl was already a huge step for Barriss, but romance? She wasn’t so sure. She would no doubt have to confront her friend about it, but for an introvert like Barriss, that was asking a lot.

Barriss then remembers how the darkness felt like ice coursing through her veins. Her body burned and her mind was screaming every insecurity and every negative thought she’s ever had over and over again. Frankly, Barriss would prefer to have the Geonosian parasite crawl into her brain than experience the darkness again. She hated it. It made her headache and her vision darkened, which was disorienting at times. Barriss also recalls the moment she heard the Son’s voice in her head commanding her to go to him to meet her Master.

Barriss will never forget the look of pain and horror that was etched on Luminara’s face. Her Master’s lightsaber was ignited but her hand was shaking as she lowered the blade. The young girl wanted to reach out to her so badly fearing that her vision may come to fruition. Barriss wanted to scream and cry at the notion that she may be forced to kill the one person she knows she loves. Then the order came, “kill her”, the Son’s voice hissed in Barriss’s head and then her body moved to strike against her Master just as Ahsoka striked against Skywalker. The way Luminara cried out in anguish to get Barriss to stop was the worst kind of emotional torture.

With every clash, Barriss heard herself say atrocious things to the woman who practically raised her. Although there was some truth laced in her words such as the feelings of abandonment and not being heard, Barriss would have never explained those feelings in such a manner. The girl was planning on asking her Master to talk to her privately, yet the right time never came. She couldn’t do it with Ahsoka talking her ear off on the journey to the new world and she couldn’t sum the courage up to do it when she saw the way her Master hugged Master Kenobi. There were feelings bubbling within her she couldn’t pinpoint at the moment. Perhaps jealousy? She doesn’t know but Luminara’s words and actions proved to her that she suspected something was wrong.

Barriss then remembered Luminara’s final plea before she was going to give the killing blow.  _ “Barriss, you can strike me down.You can torture me and call me every name in the book, but I want you to know I love you with my whole heart and soul. You’re the daughter I’m not supposed to have. I’ve loved you since the moment I held you in the nursery. I’m sorry I failed you love, I truly am. I can never hate you Barriss…” _

The Mirilian teen felt tears prickle in her eyes as she recalls the amount of love and peace her Master put into those words, believing them to be their last. That was the only time she was able to fight back the darkness. She kept mentally screaming her Master’s advice to her  _ “Find the light Barriss..”  _ on repeat until she felt she had some control of her arm. Had it not been for whatever caused Barriss to black out again, she would have killed her Master and would be left to deal with the consequences forever and the girl knew she wouldn’t have the strength to move out even if Luminara managed to return to her as a ghost. She owes her Master the biggest apology and the utmost respect for her courage and perseverance to stand by her even when she had every reason not to.

“Barriss?”, Luminara asks quietly, slowly rising from her bed.

“Yes, Master?” Barriss croaks out, her voice clearly strained from yesterday’s event.

“Don’t exert yourself dear… just squeeze my hand or give me a nod or anything to let me know that you understand what I’m saying,” Luminara continues offering a warm smile to her student, “I’m going to speak for a bit and ask some questions, are you okay with that love?”

Barriss smiles and nods her head.

“Good girl,” Luminara says before taking a deep breath.

“How are you feeling?”

Barriss gives her Master a thumbs up, to which Luminara laughs.

“Good! Are you in any pain?”

Barriss shakes her head no.

Luminara squeezes the girls hand and continues, “Good to hear, but it’s okay if you need any pain medication… are you sure you’re not in any pain?”

Barriss shakes her head again and smiles at her Master. Seeing her Master being so affectionate gives Barriss all sorts of warm feelings inside.

“Okay… I’m going to trust you on that one,” says Luminara as she looks to see that Barriss’s vitals were still normal, “Do you remember anything from yesterday?”

Barriss’s smile went away and glumly nodded her head in affirmation. She points to a pad of paper and a pen on a table next to Luminara. Luminara understands and gives the girl the items requested. Barriss scratches the message, “I hurt you” before holding it up for the older woman to see.

Luminara frowns at the message and shakes head, bring Barriss’s hands up to her lips and kissed them. Still hold her hands, Luminara says, “No love, you didn’t hurt me. You were infected against your own will and that is not your fault. It hurt me to see you in so much pain and your words rung with truth. I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat if it still meant I got to spend another day with a brilliant young lady…” Barriss starts to cry which makes Luminara crawl on the bed next to her Padawan and hold her close. Luminara rested her shin on Barriss’s head before continuing, “My sweet Barriss don’t cry. I meant every word I said last night and I’ll repeat them to you until the day I pass on. I love you and I’m so proud of you. You’re quite the fighter, who trained you?”. Both women laughed at the question, Barriss starting to feel more comfortable in her Master’s arms. The teenager never thought this day would come and she would be lying if she said she didn’t dream of it. Barriss deeply admired Luminara.

“I’m so sorry you’ve been feeling so alone lately Barriss..” Luminara proceeds her breath starting to hitch, “I should no better than anyone to not make a young girl feel that way. I’ve gotten so caught up in my duties that I’ve lost my way with you. From this day forward you are my number one priority young lady. Have I told you about the day I met you? It was long before you met me.”

Barriss looks up at the older woman and shakes her head “no”. 

Like any mother would with their children Luminara gives a command to the arm in her arms, “Well scooch in, it’s quite the tale.” Barriss complies with her Master’s request resting her head on Luminara’s chest, the sound of her Master’s steady heartbeat comforting her.

“I was 19 and I just got into a fight with my Master who was admittedly cruel to me. He never made me feel loved. Master Vos told Master Yoda what happened and Yoda found me crying in the temple gardens alone.” Barriss looks up at Luminara with sympathy. Luminara offers a small smile and continues with her tale, “I was so embarrassed. I was trying so hard to wipe my tears away so Yoda wouldn’t see, but it didn’t matter. He told me that he had something or should I say someone he wanted me to meet. So followed Master Yoda into the temple nursery which scared me at the time because I assumed I was being punished for disagreeing with my Master and that I would be forced to babysit or something like that. Yoda then asked me to go to a particular bassinet and there you were. Barriss, you were so tiny! You looked so peaceful in your life unlike the other babies around you who were fussy.” Both women took a moment to smile at each other before Luminara finished her story. “Then Master Yoda told me to hold you and even though I wanted to, I was scared. I never held an infant before then and I was afraid I’d drop you. Yet Yoda persisted and I obeyed him. The moment you were in my arms, you opened your eyes and I just stared in awe. It already felt like I knew you, like I was greeting an old friend. I know babies don’t normally smile but you smiled at me and I smiled back. That’s when I knew I loved you Barriss. Master Yoda told me that you were to be my Padawan should I be given the rank of Master. I already was a Knight, but when Master told me that, I felt a fire burn within me. I wanted you so bad that I was going to work hard and continue to tolerate my Master until I succeeded. It was hard to put you back in your bassinet, but I knew in due time we’d meet again.”

At this point Barriss was crying happy tears. Before she assumed Luminara met Barriss the first time when the council formally announced the pair when Barriss was twelve five years ago. Luminara snaps her fingers as if she has remembered something she would have otherwise forgotten. “Oh! I would also tip off some nurses every once in a while as you were growing up to check on you from afar. It’s against the rules to see or get to know your future Padawan as the council obviously tries to stay impartial, but I couldn’t resist. You pushed me to become a better woman Barriss and I can’t help but feel guilty for what I have done to you…”

Barriss quickly writes something down on the pad of paper in front of her,  _ “Stop blaming yourself Master, it’s okay, I’m okay. I just needed to know you loved me as much as I loved you.” _

Luminara kisses Barriss’s forehead and replies with, “Alright, if you say so. It’s going to take some time for me to forgive myself but I assure you that things will be better for us from here on out. It seems like Skywalker has learned a secret to ending the war and for all and we can be happy again.”

Barriss’s eyes widened at the discovery, but before she could write her burning questions down, Luminara stopped her hand, “In due time love, right now I’m going to get you something to eat. I don’t have all the answers now, but now we should enjoy the calm before the storm.”

Barriss nods at her Master’s words, but there was one thing that she’s been wanting to ask her Master since yesterday morning. She writes down, “Are you in love?” and shows it to Luminara whose jaw dropped. Luminara searches her mind for an answer for a moment and then lifts her head to meet her student’s eyes, “I am Barriss and I know it’s against the code and I know I owe you an explanation, but I can’t and won’t lie to you. I must ask though that we table that conversation until we are back in our apartment alone. I’m not the best at talking about my feelings but I’m going to try for you. Is that okay?”

Barriss nods her head excitedly looking forward to spending quality time with her Master in their home again. 

Luminara grins at the child and walks towards the exit, “But Bariss’s until the time is right, you can’t say anything to anyone until you know all the information, understand?”

Barriss once again nods in understanding and with that Luminara heads towards the kitchens to get some food.

Barriss lies back in bed feeling lighter than she’s ever been in well over a year.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

In the kitchen, Obi-wan was putting together a tray of food and drink for both Anakin and Ahsoka, who were still asleep in the medical ward. The Jedi Master hoped they would awaken soon and considering how emotionally charged the last twenty four hours have been, he liked to think they would be hungry. The sound of a door hissing open behind him caught Obi-wan’s attention and turned to see none other than Luminara.

“Good morning,” Obi-wan says walking up to the woman. He reached down to offer Luminara a kiss, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

“Ben… there’s something I need to know.” Luminara whispers.

Obi-wan frowned and asked, “What is it?”

“Did you mean to kiss me last night?” Luminara looks down to the floor.

Obi-wan was saddened to hear the question, but he lifted Luminara’s head to look her in the eye, “Of course I did, why would you ask such a thing?”

Luminara backs away a little, hugging herself, “I thought you loved the Duchess.”

The woman in front of him spoke the truth and it pained Obi-wan to see how hurt Luminara looked when she said that. He would be lying if he told her that she was wrong, that Satine meant nothing to him in the past. But Obi-wan was older now and more mature than the young man who boasted about his first kiss. Looking back on the memory now, the Jedi Master realizes that he was so desperate for any shred of affection that he misunderstood his insecurity for love. Satine is beautiful, smart, and kind, but at the end of the day she never understood his role as a Jedi. She would constantly lecture him about how silly the Force was and how using the Force enabled violence. Obi-wan may have blindly said that he would leave the Jedi Order to be with Satine, yet those words were shallow. They were said out of the need to look like a hero and be loved. He wanted to be the charming prince. He wanted something more than the daily routine he was raised under, yet he was wrong. Everything Obi-wan could ever want was standing right before him. There stood an angel who could truly understand. Someone whose experiences mirrored his own. Someone who has truly seen him during his best and worst of times. Luminara was there to comfort him when Qui-Gon was murdered, not Satine. Luminara was there whenever he needed to vent about how frustrating training Anakin could be. Satine wasn’t; she was never there when Obi-wan needed someone the most.

“Luminara, I’ve been a fool” Obi-wan responds after a minute of silence, “Satine was the object of a school boy’s crush. I was so tired of feeling isolated from the galaxy that of course I blindy ran to the first woman outside the Order that spared me a second glance.”

Luminara says nothing as she continues to stare at the ground. Obi-wan lets out another breath and continues, “I’ve come to realize the older I get, that what I want… what I need… is for someone that can respect me for who I truly am. I am a Jedi. I will do everything in my power to protect as many lives as possible with my abilities. I’ve come to realize that I could never be with anyone who would dismiss that. Satine did. She would lecture me on how silly the Jedi were every chance she could. How could I be with someone like that? Someone who would force me to choose between love or my purpose? That’s not love Lumi, Qui-Gon would be the first one to punch me square in the face if I ran off with Satine.”

Luminara chuckles at the image of Qui-Gon being so upset with Obi-wan. Obi-wan lets out a breath and smiles at the fact he was able to make her laugh even though he now knows that he’s broken her heart on multiple occasions. Another minute passes in silence when Luminara finally responds.

“You’re right. You should never have to choose between loving yourself or loving someone else. That is no life to live. I remember how broken I felt when you told Quilan and I that you kissed her. I sobbed like an infant out of sight of my Master…” Luminara winces at the mention of her Master which didn’t go unnoticed by Obi-wan, “but I couldn’t hate you. At the end of the day all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy even if it wasn’t with me. I had to learn to accept that. I had to learn to let go… but last night…” Luminara looks up at the man before her with tears glistening in her eyes, “I’ve never felt more alive.”

Obi-wan grips Luminara’s shoulers, “Listen to me. I meant that kiss Lumi, I did. After everything we have gone through this last week, I was done pretending that you didn’t mean anything to me. I could have lost you on multiple occasions, but I didn’t. If that is not a sign that I don’t deserve to kiss the woman that I truly love, then I don’t know what is.”

Luminara lets out a watery laugh, “You love me?”

“Yes, darling... Luminara Unduli I love more than anything in the galaxy… more than life itself. I would choose you everytime. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you as much as you’ve been there for me… but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life making up for it. I will do whatever you ask to mend what I’ve broken. I won’t ask for forgiveness but I need you to know how sorry I am to have let you and I vow to never do so again.”

Luminara then closes the distance between them and kisses Obi-wan. Obi-wan relished in how alive he felt. The door behind then hissed behind them causing the two Jedi to break away from each other.

Anakin stood there mouth agape, “I… uh… I’m going to go now”, the young man says walking away.

“Wait Anakin I can explain!” Obi-wan calls out, leaving a worried Luminara behind.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

“Anakin please stop!”, his Master calls out running up behind him.

Anakin gives a knowing look to his Master and says, “Not here Master”, gesturing to an empty room nearby. Obi-wan gives a nod and the two men walk to get some privacy. Once they were alone, Obi-wan starts to speak.

“Anakin I…”

“I understand Master” Anakin interrupts, catching Obi-wan off guard.

“You what?” replies Obi-wan.

“I know what it’s like to be in love Master”

Obi-wan blinked and said, “Padme.”

Anakin nods.

“I see…” Obi-wan says stroking his beard.

“Don’t act like you’re surprised Master. You’ve always known. You’ve always been giving me a hard time whenever I worry about her. You’ve always been the first to scold me about attachment” Anakin points out.

“I know Anakin, I’ve been a fool to everyone it seems..” Obi-wan says, offering an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright Master, you’re only doing your job” Anakin said, not admitting that he was surprised to hear his Master be apologetic so quickly.

“It’s not right though… the rule I mean… it’s no wonder the Sith have been able to conspire against us, the Jedi have become blinded by its arrogance.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, “Who are you and what have you done with my Master?”

Obi-wan lets out a small laugh and says, “He’s gone, but has been resurrected by the grace of Master Unduli.”

Anakin smiled seeing how serene Obi-wan looked, “I’m happy for you Obi-wan.”

“Thank you Anakin… I’m sorry I haven’t been as polite regarding your relationship with Padme” Obi-wan says apologetically. 

Anakin felt his stomach turned into knots, but he knew he had to set the truth free now that his Master had finally opened the door. “Master, there’s something I need to tell you..”

Obi-wan says nothing and waits for Anakin to reply.

Anakin finds the courage to look Obi-wan in the eye and announces, “I’m married Obi-wan. Padme and I… we… got married in secret after the first Geonosis battle.”

Obi-wan stays silent, waiting for Anakin to reveal more. Anakin bows his head and proceeds, “I know its wrong and stupid and I should have told you when it happened but I was afraid Master. I was afraid of what you would say or what the Council would say but I can’t live without her. I’ve loved her since the moment I saw her and trust me when I said she resisted the idea and that she has tried to talk sense into me, but.... We decided that we should marry anyway despite the odds and keep it a secret for both of our sakes. Living a lie has eaten me away but now that I have seen you and Master Unduli… I knew it was time to set the truth free. I’m so sorry Master, you must be so angry.”

Expecting Obi-wan to lash out at him, Anakin hears his Master say, “I knew it.”

Anakin snaps his head back up, “What?”

Obi-wan nodded and said, “I figure you were up to something when you insisted on escorting the senator back to Naboo after Geonosis. We both knew full well she didn’t need the escort, but you went regardless and given your actions towards since then, it makes sense. Congratulations…” Obi-wan finishes with a smile.

“I….” Anakin stutters, feeling so light and free from hearing his Master support him despite knowing full well that Anakin has essentially betrayed the Jedi marrying Padme, “Thank you for understanding Master. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Obi-wan puts a hand up, “No Anakin, it is I who should be sorry. You felt you couldn’t come to me and I should not have made you feel that way, I’m sorry. Qui-Gon would be so proud of you Anakin, just like I am.”

Anakin smiles and looks down, feeling so happy and relieved on how well this conversation is going. “So now what?” the young man asks.

“Good question, I haven’t made it that far..” Obi-wan says sadly.

“Should we tell the Council?” asks Anakin.

Obi-wan shakes his head, “Not now, it’s too risky. It’s probably best we wait until after we end this war.”

“So you admit that we should tell the truth despite the consequences?” Anakin presses.

“Yes Anakin I do, when the time is right. We have to keep in mind that we still have to protect the women we love” says Obi-wan, Anakin nodding in agreement.

“What about Ahsoka? Barriss?” Anakin questions.

“It’s not our place to tell Barriss anything, but I think Ahsoka can handle it. She’s been nothing but loyal and supportive of us. We can trust her.”

“I’ll talk to Ahsoka then when she’s recovered and we’re alone” Anakin decides.

Obi-wan pats his apprentice on the back and turns to leave the room.

“Master?” Anakin calls out.

“Yes Anakin?”

“I know who the Sith lord is.”

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

Ahsoka woke up to see that she was in a hospital bed and she was back on a Republic vessel. The girl breathes a sigh of relief as she grimaces on what happened the night before.  _ “I hope Master Kenobi and Anakin are okay… and Master Luminara… it must have been awful for them” _ , she thinks to herself before sitting up remembering that she kissed Barriss.

“Oh shit!” Ahsoka exclaims, seeing her Master Anakin run into the room.

“Ahsoka! Are you okay?” Anakin asks with concern.

“Uh yes Master! I just… I just need a shower to clear my head, are you okay?” the girl asks looking sad remembering what she has put him through.

“I am doing just fine, everyone is okay, we’re on our way back to Corsunt. You’ve done well Snips,” Anakin replies patting her on the shoulder.

“How can you say that after I was trying to kill you and Master Kenobi last night?” Ahsoka presses not letting him forgive her so easily.

“Because it wasn’t your fault Snips. You had no control over what the Son did to you and Barriss,” Anakin said.

_ “Barriss..” _ Ahsoka thought to herself before speaking to her Master again, “I’m still sorry though and thank you for saving my life. I’d be gone forever if it weren’t for you sacrificing everything for me.”

“I’d do it all over again Ahsoka. You’re my Padawan, I’ll always put you before myself, it’s what Masters do and one day you’ll feel the same way if you decide to take on a Padawan,” Anakin says with pride at the thought of an older Ahsoka teaching a youngling.

“Thank you Master..” thanked Ahsoka as she pulled Anakin in for a hug, “You’re the best Master.”

“You’re welcome Snips.”

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to shower now, I feel dirty,” says Ahsoka sheepishly.

“Of course, I’ll be at the command center if you need anything,” Anakin replies, getting up to give the girl some privacy.

“Thank you Master.”

Once Anakin left, Ahsoka pulled the I.V. out and bandages her wrist before pulling the monitor wires off her chest. She then leaves to gather some change of clothes from her bunk that she shared with Barriss and heads for the showers. Oddly enough, this particular ship only had a single shower for both men and women on the level the Jedi resided in, but that didn’t stop Ahsoka from barging in on a naked Barriss walking into the shower.

“Ahsoka!” Barriss exclaimed throatily, moving her arms to cover her body.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Barriss, I’m going to go now!” Ahsoka shouts back shielding her eyes to protect her friend. The girl then slams the shower door behind her and slides down against the wall, gripping her belongings tightly. The little Togruta has never been more embarrassed in her entire life.  _ “Force, she must hate me” _ , Ahsoka thinks to herself as she buries her face into her clothes.


	7. Teenage Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-wan, and Luminara are forced to give advice to the two Padawans who just have a habit of getting into awkward situations with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the funniest chapter I've written so far. This will be the last chapter before Anakin and Obi-wan's plan of action against Palpatine goes in motion. Expect another chapter later this evening!

Chapter Seven: Teenage Girls

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“Master?” Anakin calls out.

“Yes?” 

“I know who the Sith Lord is” Anakin responds, forcing Obi-wan to shut and lock the door to the room they were currently in.

“Are you certain?” Obi-wan prods, his eyes not leaving Anakin’s.

Anakin nods and says, “I am. I couldn’t be more sure.” The young man sits in one of the many chairs that surrounded the elongated table that was present. Obi-wan returns the gesture by sitting across from his apprentice. There was a pause, both men drinking in the moment that will change their lives forever.

“Who is it?” Obi-wan asks.

Anakin lowers his face before making fists with his hands and whispers, “Palpatine..”

“Palpatine? The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine? A Sith lord?!” Obi-wan questions, shaking his head at the notion that a frail looking old man could possess such a terrible secret. Someone who would orchestrate such an egregious plot, using clones and Jedi as pawns to create pain and destruction in the entire galaxy for what purpose?

“Trust me Obi-wan, I saw him in the wellspring of the Dark Side. He wants me to be his apprentice. He wants me to kill so many people…” Anakin continues his hands and lips starting to tremble, “I saw the Jedi tortured and murdered, not a single one left… HE USED ME TO KILL MY WIFE AND CHILDREN!”

Obi-wan takes Anakin’s hands and attempts to keep him quiet for who knows who could be walking just outside. Obi-wan made a mental note to check in with Anakin again when his apprentice brought the subject of children up.

“Anakin, listen to me… you need to lower your voice. I believe you witnessed those horrible events, but they have yet to happen and now we know the truth and we can end this once and for all. You can fulfill your destiny and destroy the Sith! You’ll be regarded as the one who brings peace and balance to the galaxy… you Anakin Skywalker”!

Anakin finally looks up at his Master, his eyes welling with tears.

“Anakin?” Obi-wan asks, still holding onto Anakin.

“You think I can beat him?” Anakin counters back.

“Yes Anakin I do, your powers are growing stronger by the day and since you have proven to all of us that you are in fact the Chosen One, then you have everything you need…” Obi-wan lets out an exhale and continues, “But it doesn’t mean you have to face him alone. You and I both know that Sith Lords are extremely powerful and possess powers that bend the rules and if yesterday didn’t prove that I’m not willing to let you die for a noble cause then I don’t know what will.”

“You think we should tell the Council…”

“Yes Anakin I do… Remember our Sith Lord has full control of the Senate and the Jedi Order has ties to it and the Republic. If we are to assassinate the Challenchor, we’re going to need some guidance. Otherwise the reputation of the Jedi could be at risk.”

“You really believe people would turn their backs on us?”

“I do, think Anakin! Palpatine has designed an intelligent plan to get the people in his favor as a political figurehead and as an “advocate” for the Jedi. You don’t think the people would question us if the Jedi were to just assinante the Chancellor without evidence proving he is a Sith?”

Anakin knows his Master is right. The young man knows his Master has brought up points that cannot be argued. 

“You’re right Master… should we tell the girls? What about Padme?”

Obi-wan strokes his beard, pondering on the thought, before giving Anakin a proposition, “I believe that as soon as we report to the Council what occurred on Mortis, we don’t tell them about Palpatine… at least not there. There could be eyes and ears everywhere for all we know. We have to be tactful about this. I’ll tell Luminara in private if you don’t mind and you can tell Padme in private also as long as she can be trusted to tell no one else. Otherwise Palpatine will know that you know the truth. As for the Padawans… I think we should leave them out of this… It could be too dangerous…”

Anakin digests what his Master proposed and, to Obi-wan’s surprise, Anakin agrees with him.

“As much as I don’t like the idea of keeping secrets from Ahsoka… it’s probably in her best interests that I keep her out of harm's way. She still has much to learn and I don’t see Barriss fighting her Master on it should Luminara tell her. Unlike Ahsoka, Barriss knows when to keep quiet” Anakin says with a smirk.

Obi-wan smiles at what Anakin said about Ahsoka. If he loved Anakin like a brother, then he loved Ahsoka like a niece and although he would do anything for the young lady, she has the tendency to be loud, much like Anakin when he was her age.

“So where do you propose we meet with the Council if not the Temple?” Anakin asks Obi-wan who stood up from his seat and paced around the table.

“Perhaps we don’t tell the entire council?” Obi-wan suggests.

“Meaning…?” Anakin fires back.

“We tell Master Yoda and Master Windu in a secret location… where the location would be I’m not sure. But wherever it is, it has to be inconspicuous. We can be suspicious of anyone..”

Obi-wan looks to see Anakin scrunch his face with thought. 

“I’m not sure Master… maybe we think about it and reconvene over dinner? I could ask Padme, a couple of Jedi visiting a Senator wouldn’t be out of the ordinary” Anakin proposes.

“Good idea, I can finally ask for a house tour” Obi-wan winks at his apprentice.

“Shut up” laughs Anakin as he sits up, “I’m going to check on Ahsoka, see you around and thank you for listening Master.”

“You’re welcome Anakin and thank you for listening to me,” Obi-wan replies with another smile.

“Anytime Master” Anakin says, leaving the older man alone.

Obi-wan takes a moment to process the two major conversations he and Anakin just had. The silence was refreshing to him. Then Obi-wan remembers the fact that he left Luminara in a haste and immediately turns to go look for her.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Luminara was washing the dishes before her in the sink with more force than usual. Shortly after Obi-wan left to chase after Anakin, Luminara shoved her anxiety to quickly get some food for Barriss who was still waiting on her. If there’s anything the woman excels at besides the Force, it’s concealing her emotions in times of stress.  _ “Thanks alot for that Master..” _ Luminara hissed in her mind as she walks with a tray towards Barriss’s room. 

After about a half hour of having a nice, quiet breakfast with her Padawan, Barriss thanked her for the food via paper and asked permission to shower to which Luminara laughed and told the girl “Of course you can shower dear, you don’t need my permission!”

Barriss attempts to laugh and she disconnects herself from the medical machines and offers her Master a final bow before leaving the room.

Luminara lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding before and gets up to wash the dishes. Her mind immediately goes back to Obi-wan and the kiss they shared before being interrupted by Skywalker. The woman couldn’t stop the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to the kitchens. Luminara meant it when she told Obi-wan she felt alive in his presence. The way her breath hitches when he’s close to her, the way her heart pounded when he looks her in the eyes, and more importantly the way his kiss made her yearn for more. She wanted more. She was thinking thoughts that would be considered sinful to the Jedi. She ached for his body to push against hers and she desired his hands to caress her body and stroke her hair that she would gladly show him. Luminara never undressed in front of anyone even, but if Obi-wan asked, she would have difficulty telling him no.

Once again, the hiss of the kitchen sliding door forces Luminara to leave her head and before she turns to see who entered, Obi-wan’s arms were around her waist and she snuck a kiss on her right cheek, which sent a jolt of electricity up her spine.

“Ben…” Luminara whispers breathily.

“Let’s go talk somewhere more private,” Obi-wan answers. 

Luminara nodded and took the hand Obi-wan offered to her and left with him. Since Barriss was bunked with Ahsoka, Luminara suggested her barrack as they would be alone. After locking the door, Luminara tells Obi-wan to have a seat on her bed. Obi-wan gestures for her hands and the woman complies.

“My dear, there is something important I have to tell you. While Anakin was with the Son, he discovered the secret as to who the Sith lord is!”

Luminara’s violet eyes widened, but nodded allowing Obi-wan to continue.

“Luminara… it’s the Chancellor Palpatine..” the Jedi admits, waiting for her to react.

Luminara says nothing as she shakes her head.

“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true. The Son gave Anakin a look into the future and it turns out it was Palpatine who designed the Clone War. Palpatine wants to sway Anakin to the Dark Side and join him by his side as his apprentice. Perhaps even the Sith are aware that Anakin is the Chosen One and that’s why Palpatine has made it a point to mentor Anakin periodically…” Obi-wan sighs feeling so stupid for allowing his apprentice to be alone with such a heinous individual. He had no doubt that Anakin felt betrayed learning the truth. 

Luminara feels as if her old Master was lashing out at her again. She may not have a seat on the Council, but she met with other Jedi in the Chancellor’s office frequently. The Mirialan Jedi Master recalls Palpatine himself offering his compliments on her skill, but now she feels nothing but disgust regarding the old man.

“You must not feel ashamed Ben, he’s fooled us all… no one could have guessed it. Not even Master Yoda or Windu has questioned the possibility. What matters now is that Anakin is safe and he has enough confidence to tell the truth” says Luminara, stroking Obi-wan’s cheek.

“You know I love it when you call me Ben..” Obi-wan replies, looking at her.

“I’m happy to hear… it feels right to me… but I promise I won’t say it aloud in front of others” says Luminara as she feels the butterflies returning.

“Master Unduli, are you suggesting we keep secrets now?” Obi-wan whispers, pulling himself closer to him.

“Yes, I-,” Luminara started to say but was interrupted with a kiss from Obi-wan. In her mind, she found it amusing how they went from talking about a Sith Lord in their Senate to kissing, yet she didn’t care. She wanted this more than anything since their first kiss.

Obi-wan falls back onto the bed to which Luminara followed suit. The couple laughed breathlessly as they began to put their hands on each other. She pulled his robes down and he pulled the back zipper of her dress down all the while kissing. Luminara then proceeds to take her headdress off and kicks off her boots, taking Obi-wan’s boots as well.

“Wow” Obi-wan exhaled out seeing that Luminara is just a few pieces away from exposing herself to him just like he was to her. Right as Luminara was about to reveal her hair to him, there was a knock on the door.

“Master?” Barriss’s voice called on the other side.

“Yes dear?” Luminara replied while she and Obi-wan began to re-dress themselves.

“Can I come in? I…. Ahsoka… we….” Barriss says, struggling to find the right words.

Luminara mouthed to Obi-wan to get in the storage closet to which he did quickly before Luminara opened the door. Barriss collided into Luminara with a hug.

“Oh dear what happened?” Luminara inquires, feeling sympathetic towards the girl.

Barriss looks both ways before pulling Luminara inside her room.

_ “Oh Force..”  _ Luminara thought to herself as she looked over to the closed closet door,  _ “this is bad really bad! How could I be so irresponsible?! I’m sorry Barriss!” _

Once Barriss sat down on the bed, Luminara encouraged Padawan by giving her a hand squeeze, “Tell me what happened Barriss.”

“I never told you how I became infected with the Dark Side” Barriss begins quietly, her voice still recovering, “I was shackled in a fortress and Ahsoka was already infected and she… she…” 

“She did what Barriss?” Luminara gently probes.

“She kissed me Master!” Barriss exclaimed looking down at her hands as she bites her lip.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“She kissed me Master!” Barriss exclaimed.

_ “Oh damn it..” _ Obi-wan thought to himself, fighting the laughter that was brewing in his throat.  _ “I shouldn’t laugh but Ahsoka really?” _

“I see…” says Luminara’s voice. Obi-wan can’t see her but he imagines that she must have a confused expression on her face.

“Please don’t be mad Master!” cries Barriss who must feel so embarrassed right about now.

“Darling, why would I be mad? That was beyond your control and besides even if the circumstances were different, there’s nothing wrong with a kiss” Luminara counters back her student.

“But Master, kissing is against the Jedi Code! We’re not supposed to promote such behavior!” Barriss argues, sounding surprised how well Luminara is responding to the news. Obi-wan can’t help but feel guilty knowing that just moments ago, Luminara and himself were defiling the Code that they’re supposed to be role modeling for the girl and now he’s in a place where he is involved in a private conversation he is not involved in.  _ “I hope this goes by quickly… I’m sorry Miss Offee…”  _ the man thinks to himself.

“That may be so, but let’s imagine you are not a Jedi for argument’s sake. The matter at hand here is your relationship with Ahsoka, nothing more” Luminara replies. Obi-wan couldn’t be prouder of her than right this moment.

Barriss seems to buy into her Master’s logic as she proceeds to speak, “Okay, well I woke up this morning already feeling confused about the kiss and I told myself I would speak to Ahsoka about it personally, but then…”

“What happened Barriss?” says Luminara’s voice.

“She walked into the showers as I was getting in.” Barriss squeaked.

_ “Oh no this is too good! Anakin would be over the moon! ” _ thought Obi-wan once again holding his laughter imagining himself potentially using this as blackmail against Ahsoka once the girls have hashed it out with each other.

“Oh Barriss… I’m so sorry, that must have been embarrassing for the two of you” Lumiana added gently.

Obi-wan hears Barriss exhale and hears what sounds like someone slapping their face into their hands, “What am I going to?”

“Barriss… you know how you and I had a chat this morning?” Luminara asks.

“Yes”

“That’s what you and Ahsoka need to do. You need to talk through these things with her otherwise neither of you girls will feel better. Don’t make the same mistake I’ve made in my life where I’ve bottled up my own feelings for so long, long enough to affect you.”

“Master please stop putting the blame on yourself.”

“Barriss it’s alright, I just want to save you from yourself. My Master never taught me that and it’s still my job to look after your training as both a Jedi and a young lady.”

Obi-wan grinned at his beloved statement,  _ “She is the perfect teacher… I really need to talk to her about her Master… she’s been bringing him up alot lately..” _

Barriss speaks up after another moment of silence, “I suppose you’re right Master… do you think I should talk to her now?”

“If you two can be alone then yes, the sooner the better” Luminara answered.

Barriss takes a deep breath, “Alright, thank you Master. Also Skywalker is looking for you and Master Kenobi, have you seen him?”

_ “Oh shit…” _ thought Obi-wan.

“I think I saw him near the kitchens but I’ll find him, you go find Ahsoka and sort things out, alright young lady?” Luminara orders.

“Yes Master, thank you!” says Barriss as Obi-wan can hear the door open and close.

Obi-wan slowly opens the closet door to see Luminara shaking her head and she puts a hand over her mouth as she lets out a laugh.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t laugh, but I can’t help it!” giggled Luminara.

Obi-wan lets out a small laugh himself, taking a minute to observe how beautiful the woman in front of him looked when she laughed.

“I suppose we should get going then?”

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

Ahsoka walks to the ship’s command center as that’s where her Master said he would be. The girl sees Anakin looking out at the stars all around him lost in thought.

“Master?” Ashoka says, getting the man’s attention.

“What’s up Snips?”

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Ashoka asks.

“Sure,” Anakin says, directing her to an empty corridor where they could have some privacy, “What can I do for you?”

“Master, I didn’t tell you how Barriss got infected by the Dark Side..” Ahsoka starts playing with her hands. Anakin says nothing, cueing the teenager to continue.

“I kissed her Master and that’s how the darkness got to her..”

Anakin took a step back, “Woah what?”

Ahsoka smacks him, “Hey! Keep quiet Skyguy!”

“Damn it, Ahsoka no need to be violent!” Anakin laughed at her.

“Well I’m glad this is funny to you!” Ahsoka says, crossing her arms.

“No it’s not, I'm a married man” Anakin replies.

SMACK!

Ahsoka hit him square in the face causing Anakin to yell out “Damn it Ahsoka! Stop hitting me!”

A few passing Clones walked past them and both parties gave them the thumbs up, that there was no reason to worry.

“How can you tell me to calm down when you’re  _ married _ !” Ahsoka hisses back, “To who?”

“C’mon Snips who do you think?”

“Padme?”

“Duh!”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Uh, because it’s against the rules!”

“Well then why did you do it?!”

“Because I love her just like you’re in love with Barriss!”

“No I’m not!”

“Well then finish your damn story and keep quiet about my marriage, it’s obviously a secret!”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll keep my mouth shut! To make things even worse than they already are… I walked in on Barriss accidentally in the showers after you left.”

Anakin burst into a fit of laughter.

“Shut up Skyguy!”Ahsoka yelled, raising a hand to smack him again.

“Alright, alright, okay!” Anakin chuckled, fighting the urge to laugh some more. He has successfully raised the most awkward teenage girl in the entire galaxy.

“So she probably hates me you ass! What do I do?!” Ahsoka pleads.

“Well Snips, you two clearly need to talk things out in private. We’ll be back on Coruscant soon so you better seek her out and get it over with! I just asked her to find Obi-wan and Luminara moments before you walked in so get moving!” Anakin says sternly as if he was giving her a war order.

“Fine okay! Thanks for the help, Master!” Ahsoka says sarcastically running off.

Right when Ahsoka was out of earshot, Anakin laughs and says, “I’ve got to tell Obi-wan about this! Who walks in on someone like that?!”


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi conspire to meet in a safe place in order to reveal the dark Lord of the Sith. Unfortunately to their knowledge, they are unaware of the Sith's revenge brewing in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, here is the beginning of the climatic battle between the light and the dark. Next three installments can be expected tomorrow, but until then as always enjoy :)

Chapter 8: The Plan

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

“Stupid Skyguy, so much for talking to him!” Ahsoka thinks to herself as she searches the ship for Barriss. The teenager’s heart was her in her throat and her stomach ached, yet she knew what must be done. Ahsoka didn’t come this far in life and fought the many battles that she did to lose the one friend she made that was her age. As Ahsoka turned the corner to the area where the medical bay was, she nearly ran into Barriss.

“Ahsoka!”

“Barriss!”

“ _ Why must every encounter we have be so awkward?” _ Ahsoka thought as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

“So… uh…” Ahsoka begins, struggling to snap herself out of embarrassment.

“Yes Ahsoka?” Barriss asks.

“Do you… would you…. Can I…. Ugh!” Ahsoka exasperates putting her hands to her face, trying so hard not to cry, “Why is it so hard to talk to you?!”

Barriss puts a free hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and asks, “Are you saying you want to talk to me Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka nods her head, still keeping her face in her hands. Barriss takes it a step further and wraps an arm around her friend, gently guiding her to their bunkard. Once they were in the room, Ahsoka finally raises her face from her hands and sits on one of the two beds.

“You’re crying,” Barriss points out quietly.

“No i’m not, you are..” Ahsoka laughs, wiping the tears she shed, “I’m sorry Barriss. I’m sorry for kissing you. I mean I know I didn’t have much control and my mind was telling me to do it, but it still doesn’t make it right that it made you uncomfortable. And I’m sorry for walking in on you, I swear I didn’t see anything. I get caught up in my own head sometimes that I forget the little things like knocking.”

Barriss opens her mouth to respond but Ahsoka lifts a finger motioning her to stop.

“Look Barriss, I’m a screw up. I’m loud, rash, and obnoxious at times, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you and that I don’t respect your feelings. You’re so freaking smart and amazing! I mean damn it Barriss, you memorized all 200 junctions of the Geonoisan tunnels and were willing to give up your life twice between the bombs and the parasite. You’ve told me to kill you for Force sake! And I couldn’t do it because it was so nice having a friend my age for us instead of constantly being around older adults and younglings. It’s not the same Barriss! And now I’m positive you hate me and that I really messed up. You don’t even have to forgive me. I can walk away now and you’ll never have to see or speak to me again. I’m so sorry Barriss… I’ll apologize to Master Unduli too for causing you pain. Okay I should go!”

“Don’t!” Barriss calls out to her, “Please don’t go!”

“You want me to stay?” Ahsoka asks, confused.

“You are my friend Ahsoka, of course I want you to stay! Please sit back down, it’s my turn” Barriss says pointing to the bed across from her. Ahsoka sits back down without another word.

“I’m flattered by your words Ahsoka, but you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I know you don’t mean to hurt me and I know you care about me because you didn’t kill me when I asked you too. You saved my life and I meant it when I said I was eternally grateful. Not to mention how brilliant you were creating a signal for our Master’s to find us back at Geonosis! Ahsoka… you’re incredible. I wish to be half the Jedi you are and I admire your guts. I’m so shy that it’s hard for me to speak up most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you because I do. My Master and I were actually talking about you this morning when we were eating. I know you asked about our culture and I know it's because of you that my Master finally admitted to loving me. If it weren’t for you Ahsoka, I most likely would have fallen to the Dark Side. I had a vision that I was a Sith and that I killed my Master…” Barriss feels the tears welling up but she resists, “That could have been me, I could have been on the path to doing terrible things. Ahsoka… I don’t think I can live without you.”

Ahsoka was gobsmacked by what she just heard. She was expecting Barriss to politely accept her apology and to leave her. Instead, Ahsoka was asked to say and Barriss just admitted that she needed her as much as Ahsoka needed Barriss.

“Barriss I..” Ashoka begins, but decides to give her friend a hug instead. Barriss returned the favor.

“I’ll forget if you do,” Barriss proposes.

“Deal!” Ahsoka replies happily, holding onto Barriss tighter.

“C’mon, let's go find our Masters, I’m sure we’ll be landing soon!” Barriss says holding out her hand to which Ahsoka takes.

“Yeah, let’s go” says Ahsoka squeezing Barriss’s hand.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Their ship finally lands onto the Republic warcraft landing zone as the team of Jedi and clones make their way down the loading ramp. The group was greeted by none other than Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Palpatine himself. Anakin does his very best to keep his composure and Force signature calm as it is taking everything in him not to run his lightsaber through the old man. The war could end in five seconds, yet he knows he has to wait.

“Greetings my friends” Palpatine says with a convincing smile.

_ “Friends?” Anakin snarled mentally “Just you wait, traitor...” _

Obi-wan, who was walking next to him, quickly answers the man, “Thank you for your hospitality, it’s been a long time Supreme Chancellor.” 

“Indeed it has been, I was worried when Master Fisto reported that he couldn’t find your ship on the star maps for a while. I take it that your ship was having some technical malfunctions?” Palpatine pressed on.

“Yes, Chancellor. Luckily Anakin and Ashoka are some of the Republic’s finest technicians and we were able to get back on course” Obi-wan replies with a fake smile.

_ “You’re really selling it, Master” _ Anakin thought as he continues to conceal his hatred of the politician.

“Good to hear! Well done Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano”, the old man looks directly at Anakin while Ahsoka bows.

“You’re too kind, Chancellor” Anakin responds.

“Well with that being said, the Council would like to speak with Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and Unduli at the Temple,” Mace Windu interjects motioning the group to begin walking in the Temple’s direction, “Padawan Tano and Padawan Offee, you may go and get some rest while you wait for your Masters.”

“Yes Master!” says both Ahsoka and Barriss, giving each other a smile now that the air between them has been cleared. Anakin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Ahsoka parting ways with Barriss on hand. His eyes bore holes at the back of Palpatine’s head. His Force signature is still in check to not raise any flags to the Sith Lord, but that still doesn’t mean he can’t think of all the ways he could slaughter him. He feels both Obi-wan and Luminara staring at him, but at the present moment, the young man didn’t care. He was ready to end his suffering. He was going to fight for his future family.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Obi-wan knows he shouldn’t stare, but he can tell his apprentice was doing everything he can to control his emotions yet he knew the pain was there, just concealed under the veil of the Force. He was proud of the young man for being strong. Strong enough to hopefully deceive Palpatine. Master Yoda seemed to have sensed the tension as he peered at Anakin for a minute before looking ahead. Luckily Master Windu was able to keep the Chancellor preoccupied in conversation on the other Jedi missions that are currently happening throughout the galaxy. As Obi-wan kept his concentration on Anakin, another part of himself wanted to hold his beloved’s hand next to him,  _ “In due time, I will proudly hold your hand Luminara.” _

After what felt like an eternity, the Chancellor and Jedi parted ways, allowing both Obi-wan and Luminara quietly exhaled, feeling relieved to be physically away from the dark lord. Master Windu stops and turns to look at the three Jedi masters behind him, “That the hell is going on here?”, he asks quietly.

“Master Windu?” replied Obi-wan.

“Something is going on here, the three may be concealing your true emotions, but excuse me if I act surprised that three of our most trusted Jedi appear to be withholding a secret,” Windu retorts, fixating his glare on Anakin specifically.

“The truth he speaks,” the Master speaks up, “come forward with this information you will.”

“Come to dinner,” Anakin says.

“Excuse me?” Windu inquires.

“Senator Amidala has invited the five of us to dinner at her personal apartment here on Coruscant ” Anakin says, still maintaining his cool demeanor. 

“Did she now?” Windu proceeds to question the offer, crossing his arms.

“Yes, she contacted me via hologram… dinner’s at 6… you should come join us… we have much to discuss” Anakin proposes not looking away from Master Windu.

Obi-wan is shocked at how calm his apprentice was right now.  _ “Poor Padme… her husband will be coming home soon only to tell her they’re holding a dinner in order to discuss the identity of the Sith Lord..” _

“Do you think this is some sort of game Skywalker?” Windu says slowly, narrowing his eyes, before turning his head to face Obi-wan and Luminara. “Do you two know about this?”

Both Jedi nod their head, not wanting to let Anakin down. Master Windu exhaled and took a step back, “I take it tonight’s conversation cannot fall on certain ears? It’s Jedi business I assume?”

Obi-wan walks up to Windu and whispers, “Yes it is. You must trust that this topic can end the war. Let’s just say we don’t want to attract the attention of certain politicians.”

“By having a meal at another politician’s home?”

“This politician would protect us…”

Mace Windu still doesn’t look sold on the idea.

“Trust us Master, I beg you…” Obi-wan pleads. Anakin’s plan was genius considering the Senator would have high, trusted security preventing any spies and the action of Jedi having dinner at another politician’s personal quarters wouldn’t raise any suspicion as he and Anakin discussed earlier.

Windu looks at Anakin and asks, “Would Ms Amidala consider taking our meal to Naboo instead of here on Coruscant.”

Anakin nods, “I’m sure that can be arranged Master.”

“Separate transports we will take. Must lower the risks, we must,” says Yoda thoughtfully.

“I suggest we all disguise ourselves also… to some, flags can be raised if all of us were to leave the planet within hours of reuniting. Skywalker, you escort the Senator back to Naboo since you’ve done so in the past. Kenobi, you’ll be with me and Unduli with Master Yoda. I’ll make sure the Padawans are preoccupied while we are away. Good work Skywalker” Windu concludes, finally complementing the young man.

“Yes, Master”, said the three Jedi bowing before parting ways. Anakin leaves to find Padme and Obi-wan then asks Windu, “Might I have a word with Master Unduli before we leave?” to which Windu nods, stepping aside to give the couple some space.

“Ben, I’m afraid” Luminara whispers, her lip trembling.

“I know” Obi-wan replies, doing everything in his power not to hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright.

“What if somebody’s already heard us? What if Palpatine sends a spy or worse? Oh Ben what if this fails? What about Barriss? Ahsoka? The galaxy?” Luminara questions looking down.

“Hey…” Obi-wan says, lifting her chin to meet her gaze, “It’s going to be alright. You’ll be safe with Master Yoda and remember who you are: Luminara Unduli, Jedi Master, love of my life.”

Luminara offers a smile, not speaking in order to keep their cover.

“I’ll see you later at the palace, alright?” Obi-wan asks.

Luminara nods and reaches to touch his face, “May the Force be with you Ben…”

The man then allows Luminara to follow after Yoda. “I love you…” Obi-wan says under his breath, watching her walk away.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

“Padme?” Anakin calls out, entering the apartment they share together.

“Ani?” calls a female voice, “I’m on the balcony!”

Anakin runs to meet his wife before picking her up and giving her a spin and a kiss.

“Anakin!” Padme laughs, looking radiant as ever in the afternoon light.

“I’ve missed you” Anakin confesses, kissing her neck, making the woman moan a little.

“I’ve missed you too my love” Padme admits.

Anakin is silent for a moment, not knowing how to ask his wife about the fated dinner.

“Anakin? What’s wrong?” Padme questions, a small frown creasing her angelic face.

“I have to ask you something important and I don’t know how “Anakin says, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

“Tell me..” his wife requests, taking her husband’s non-mechanical hand and squeezing it.

“We have to go to Naboo..” Anakin begins to reveal, still hesitating.

“Why? Are we in trouble?” Padme asks in a slight panic.

“No, but we could be if we don’t do this.”

“Do what Ani?”

“I told Master Windu and Master Yoda that you’d be holding a dinner in your Naboo estate. There’s something I, Obi-wan, and Master Luminara have to say that could end the war.”

Padme’s gasps, “End the war? What do you mean Anakin?”

Anakin turns to face his wife, “What I’m about to tell you cannot go to the Senate, do you understand me?”

Padme quickly nods her head, “Yes, Anakin you can trust me..”

Her husband then lowers himself to whisper in her ear, “I know Palpatine is the Sith lord behind the Clone wars.”

Padme slaps a hand to her mouth, trying not to scream at her husband’s news before regaining her composure.

“So you need a heavily guarded safe place to reveal the news?” Padme speaks quietly enough to where only Anakin can hear.

“Yes… I’m sorry for my love but this is what I have to do. I am the Chosen One and it’s not how I imagined my first night back home with my wife was going to be but... if we do this, I can come home to every night freely!” Anakin proclaims.

“Freely?” Padme asks.

“Obi-wan knows my love and I think Master Luminara knows too. Obi-wan and Luminara are in love Padme… when the war is over, we plan on telling the Council the truth. Asking them to revoke the ancient rules and dissolve from the Senate entirely. That way we can come out of hiding forever and the Sith can no longer infiltrate the Jedi ever again… Padme… don’t you see? Our dreams are finally coming true! We can have a family!”

Anakin’s wife begins to shed happy tears as she leans on her husband’s chest, “Oh Anakin… I love you.”

“I love you too Padme, we’ll be happy soon I promise” the young man says kissing the top of his wife’s head.

Padme pulls away and says, “I’ll go get the preparations in order.”

**Location: Palpatine’s Office**

A hologram of Count Dooku materializes in front of a hooded figure.

“Yes, my Lord” Dooku says bowing.

“The Jedi know the truth my apprentice…” Darth Sidious announces.

“How is that possible, my Master?” Dooku asks with a tone of surprise.

“I’m not sure, but I sense a disturbance in the Force, I sensed it the moment Skywalker and his Jedi friends returned to Coruscant” Sidous responds with a growl. “Come to Coruscant immediately, we have much to discuss.”

“Yes, Master” Dooku says as the hologram disappears. 

“It’s been a long time… old friend…” Sidious says to a weathered spell book given to him by his master Darth Plagueis so long ago.

A hideous, maniacal laugh rings throughout the night sky.

  
  
  



	9. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Yoda and Windu finally learn the truth of the Sith Lord's true identity and begin to discuss their plan of action. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, the Sith ignites the flame that is their revenge on Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! No Ahsoka or Barriss in this installment but they will be back in the next chapter. The battle is on and prepare yourselves for the upcoming battles ahead. Expect two more chapters by the end of the day. As always.. Happy Reading :)

Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Anakin couldn’t help but feel anxious as Padme’s personal ship landed near her estate on Naboo. As promised his wife set the preparations in motion. The staff have been informed of the meal and Padme also hired extra security. The senator also made it a point to have her home pre-examined for any bugs or hidden cameras. Thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary was detected, which helped Anakin’s anxiety a bit. But it isn’t over yet. On the contrary, tonight was the beginning of a dangerous plot.

“Ani, we’re here” Padme addresses her husband, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her husband spent the entire flight to Naboo silent, only staring at the outside.

Anakin looks at his wife and offers a small smile, “Yeah”.

“Ani… it’s going to be alright. What happened to the man who was all excited about our future family?” Padme asks gently.

“Padme… I’m worried. I know security didn’t find anything, but I fear that if Palpatine was able to become Supreme Chancellor, why wouldn’t he be aware that there is going to be a plot to destroy him?” Anakin replies, looking down at his hands.

Padme sighs, “I don’t know love… I mean you know more about these things than I do… but remember the reason why we’re here is to come up with a solution. Come… we have guest arriving soon.”

The Jedi looks back up at his wife and take the hand she was offering and says, “Just when I think you couldn’t make me fall in love with you more...you continue to surprise me.”

Padme laughs as she welcomes the kiss her husband gives her. The couple then leave the ship to be greeted by Padme’s personal bodyguards. Anakin can already smell the food that was being prepared inside, his stomach growling, not realizing how hungry he really was.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Obi-wan and Master Windu decided to pose as masked prison guards in an empty, small prison transport in order to travel to Naboo. Despite how peaceful Naboo usually was, it still had its fair share of its criminals. As the two Jedi were able to suppress their Force signature and were able to use mind tricks whenever they needed to, it was not difficult to leave the planet without any doubts from the people of Coruscant. Once the men reached Naboo’s surface, they parked their transport at the Naboo local prison where they would then use speeders to reach Padme’s palace. Through the entire ship, neither Mace or Obi-wan held a conversation, their minds elsewhere, though Mace finally spoke up once they reached their final destination.

“There was never any technical issues were there Kenobi?” the older man inquires as he took his mask off to show security his identity.

“No Master” Obi-wan answers, nodding at the security as he takes his mask off as well.

“So what happened?” Mace continues.

“We were pulled into another world… I suspect Mortis” Obi-wan replies, not meeting Mace’s confused look.

“Mortis? That’s an ancient Jedi myth Kenobi” Mace says with his usual arrogance.

“It’s no myth Master, we all witnessed the three entities and we were all greatly impacted. It was because of them that the truth you will be told tonight will be revealed and rest assured even you will be pleased with the outcome” Obi-wan counters calmly.

“We shall see” the older man declares as the two were escorted into the dining hall where Anakin and Padme were already present.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

The Mirilian woman currently felt extremely uncomfortable in her formal attire. Master Yoda suggests that she should pose as a noblewoman pretending to stay with Senator Amidala in her home in Naboo. With Yoda’’s very distinct appearance and status, he agreed to hide in a piece of empty luggage. To make their plan even more convincing, Yoda requested two Jedi temple guards to pose as regular bodyguards as it is customary for nobles to travel with security. The plan was ingenious, yet Luminara was admittedly nervous having to dress differently for the occasion. Yoda commissioned a local seamstress who made outfits for the Jedi to deliver an evening dress and headdress as well as some heels to Luminara’s apartment.

As Luminara continued to look at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but wonder how Obi-wan would react to her appearance. The dress was a form-fitting, backless, A-line, black evening gown that reached her knees with a train behind her. There was shimmer to the dress as if specks of stardust were stitched into the black fabric. Depending on the lighting, the dress sparkled in shades of purple, green, and white, as if she embodied the galaxy itself. Since the neckline was in a V shape, her modest breasts were highlighted, revealing a little bit of cleavage. To top it off, Luminara’s shoulder length black hair was straightened and curled, allowing the hair to appear wavy and land perfectly in tendrils on top of each breast. The woman’s face also had some light makeup on; a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara to make her amethyst eyes pop and some matching olive green foundation to conceal her facial tattoos. Once Luminara places the pear-shaped diamond encrusted crown with a shimmery black veil to match her outfit, she hardly recongized herself. Not once has she put so much attention into her appearance. Luminara truly felt for the first time in the thirty five years of her life, a woman. A woman who could be beautiful.

“Lovely you look hmmm” Yoda’s voice says as he hobbled into Luminara’s bedroom.

Blushing, Luminara replies, “Thank you Master, shall we get going?”

Yoda gives the woman a nod and packs himself into the open luggage that would be his hiding place. After Luminara puts on her silver colored high heels, she reaches down and zipps the bag up with care. Before exiting the apartment, Luminara glances over to a holo-photo of herself and Barriss taken on the first day of formally meeting each other. The woman smiles as she imagines what her Padawan would say if she saw her now. Yoda informed her that Barriss and Ahsoka were tasked with yet another supply run to a Republic medical station nearby, far from any imminent danger. Luminara was relieved to know that just this one night, Barriss would be safe.

The journey to Naboo was a cinch, everything went according to plan, as Luminara entered the palace with Yoda now walking beside her. The grandmaster was released from the piece of luggage after passing through security.

“Fear, I sense in you young one” Yoda says as they near the dining hall.

“Honestly Master, I’ve never felt more exposed,” Luminara replies.

Yoda nods as he is aware that Mirilian women dress modestly until marriage.

“Courage, it takes, to complete this mission,” Yoda croaks.

“Indeed” Luminara answers as the dining room door opens to them.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

The dining hall doors open to reveal Master Yoda and a gorgeous woman that Obi-wan recognizes as Luminara. The Jedi’s heart stopped upon seeing her. She looked like the galaxy manifested itself into a Mirilian angel. Her gown accented her body so perfectly. The amount of skin exposed was a perfect balance of both modesty and sexy. The veil made her look like a bride almost.  _ “My bride” _ , Obi-wan thinks to himself as he quickly stands up from the table and walks to her, ignoring the disgusted look Mace was giving him. Anakin and Padme couldn’t look more pleased at the scene unfolding before him. Yoda did not seem to care as he walked his way towards an open seat.

“My lady…” Obi-wan says to Luminara, “May I show you to your seat?”

Luminara blushes at the man’s chivalrous question and nods with a warm smile, “Yes”. 

Obi-wan offers a hand to which Luminara accepts and he guides to the chair to Padme’s right which would be across from him. Luminara takes a seat in the chair Obi-wan pulled for her and he pushes her in. Obi-wan can feel himself turn red as he knows that everyone is watching them.  _ “I’m sorry for the embarrassment darling, but I can’t help myself” _ thinks Obi-wan as he returns to his own seat.

Obi-wan hears Padme say “You look beautiful” to Luminara to which she replies, “You as well Senator, thank you” as their meals arrive. Obi-wan couldn’t help but continue to stare at the woman across from him as he swells up with pride knowing that woman loved him. All he wanted to do was whisk Luminara away and dance in the moonlight while he professes his love for her over and over. Mace clears his throat and says “Alright, now that we are all here, let’s talk business.”

**Location: Palpatine’s Office, Coruscant**

“My Lord..” says Count Dooku addressing his Master as he enters to see a hooded figure hovering over a small onyx cauldron bubbling with blue smoke.

“Lord Tyrannus… you’ve arrived just in time.” The hooded man says, not looking from the cauldron.

“Might I ask for what purpose, Master?” asks Dooku as he approaches to join his Master at the cauldron opposite him.

“For the undoing of the Chosen One, my apprentice… the time has almost come….Soon Skywalker will come crawling to us, begging for our forgiveness. He will be ours, the Empire will rise!” Sidous cackles, finally looking at Dooku.

“I look forward to it my Master..” Dooku sneers as he peers into the cauldron to see the person of interest.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

“...it was then that the vision revealed that Palpatine is the Sith Lord Master” Anakin confesses as he finishes his tale of what occurred on Mortis.

Both Master Yoda and Master Windu dropped their dining utensils and stared at Anakin.

“Palpatine… a Sith Lord Skywalker?” Mace asks the young man.

Anakin now getting tired of the same reaction of the news says sincerely, “Yes, Master. There’s no mistaking it I assure you.”

“Blind we have been… the Dark Side clouding our senses… makes sense this does” Yoda responds grimly.

“What do you propose we do now Master?” Mace asks Yoda, who was now closing his eyes in thought.

“Confront him we must immediately… stand together we will…” Yoda begins.

“No” Anakin says.

“No Skywalker?” Mace questions, glaring at the young man. 

“With all due respect Master, I have to be the one to confront him… this is my fight… this is what I was meant to do!” argues Anakin.

Before Mace could argue back, Yoda speaks up, “Right, Skywalker is, Master Windu.”

Mace gives the old grandmaster a confused look, waiting for an explanation.

“Confront him Skywalker must, for it is the Chosen One to restore balance, but..” Yoda continues as everyone waits for him to finish, “stand behind him, we will.”

“Can you elaborate, Master Yoda?” Obi-wan asks with a frown.

“Remember Dooku we must, for he is the apprentice. Face him we will while Skywalker confronts the Sith Lord. Nearby, we will be, should something happen” Yoda explains looking at Anakin.

“Ready for the task, are you, Skywalker?” 

Anakin can feel Padme’s trembling hand on his left knee as he processes Yoda’s question, “Yes Master, I can do it, I have no choice.”

Yoda makes a small croaking sound as he looks to Padme.

“For your hospitality… thank you I do… Senator Amidala… To Coruscant… return we must.”

Padme nods, “I understand Master Yoda and it was no issue having you all here.”

Mace also looks to Padme, “I offer my gratitude to you as well Senator, but I must ask that you say nothing to anyone until we have succeeded.”

“Of course Master Windu” Padme replies, her voice wavering.

Anakin looks to see both Obi-wan and Luminara looking at him with an apologetic look as they rise to leave. Both Master Windu and Yoda have left the dining hall. Anakin also sees Luminara place a hand on his wife’s shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze to which Padme smiles up at the woman.

“Thank you… please make sure he comes back to me when its over… please from one woman to another?” Padme begs.

“I will” Luminara promises before taking Obi-wan’s hand.

“Obi-wan?” Anakin asks his Master.

“Yes?” Obi-wan responds.

“I’ll catch up with you” Anakin says, wanting one last moment alone with his wife.

Obi-wan gives his student a nod as he escorts Luminara out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Padme stands up to hold her husband and starts to cry. 

“Anakin, please be careful… I can’t… I won’t live without you..” Padme sobs.

Anakin holds his wife tightly and says, “I promise my love, stay strong for me... you are my strength.”

“I want to go with you!”

“Padme you know you can’t, it’s too dangerous. Ahsoka doesn’t know and she’s a Jedi.”

“But... “

“No buts Padme. I will finish this, but I didn’t want to leave you until I told my wife how much I loved her. I’m doing this for us.”

“I know... I love you Ani”

“And I love you angel”

The couple kiss and Anakin slowly lets go of his wife and starts to walk away. In the span of a second Padme screams.

“ANAKIN!”

Anakin snaps his head back, seeing Padme in excruciating pain. Her body convulsed as if she was being struck by lightning from the inside out.

“PADME!” Anakin cries not hearing the thundering footsteps approaching their location.

Padme’s body drops to the floor with a sigh as Anakin reaches down to cradle her body. Somewhere, somehow, Anakin can hear a sickening, maniacal laugh that could only belong to one person. Palpatine.


	10. Revenge of the Sith Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two. Now that Palpatine's true identity has been revealed, the Sith unleashed a full blown attack on the Jedi with no intention of stopping their Empire from rising into fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning... this chapter and the next is going to be rollercoaster of emotion. The battles will be relentless and our heroes are pushed to their limits as the true nature of the Sith is just that pain. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel and I promise you it will be worth the fight. Part two coming later this evening. As always, happy reading! :)

Chapter Ten: Revenge of the Sith Part One 

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

“NOOOO!” screamed Anakin Skywalker as he held his limp, twitching wife in his arms.

The young man can hear his pounding heartbeat in his ears, his vision dyes red. He doesn’t hear Obi-wan and Luminara call out to him. He doesn’t hear the screams of the royal handmaidens calling out for help. No. All he hears is the cackle of Palpatine booming in his head. Anakin looks down at Padme a final time before he carries her to a decorative lounge chair that resided in the dining hall and kisses her lips before turning to leave. He knew Palpatine was calling out to him. The dark Lord wanted his attention and he sure as shit got it. The attack on Padme will be the last life he harms. If the Sith wants to light a match, Anakin will extinguish the flame, but not before he burns Palpatine alive with it. An attack on his wife is an attack on his family and after losing his mother, Anakin Skywalker would not allow that same mistake again.

_ “Lord Vader… I see I’ve got your attention… come to me…. Meet me… strike me down with your anger… I’m begging you too…” _ Palpatine whispers in Anakin’s mind.

The last thing Anakin sees in his rearview mirror as he takes off in Padme’s ship is Obi-wan running after him, the older man’s mouth agape.

“I’m sorry Obi-wan, but you don’t understand. This is my fight…” Anakin thinks before launching into hyperspace towards Coruscant.” 

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“ANAKIN DON’T!” Obi-wan screams at the departing sliver ship, knowing full well where the young man was going.

“What happened!?” calls Mace Windu.

“Padme was attacked! Possibly killed!” Obi-wan replies, catching his breath, “Anakin’s gone to kill Palpatine, we have to go after him!”

“What’s that?!” Luminara cries out, holding Padme.

In the night sky, an armada of Separitis ships came out of hyperspace and hovered over Naboo.

“Dooku” Master Yoda declares solemnly.

“Damn it!” Mace yells

“Luminara and I can find a way out of here and get Anakin, if you two can keep Dooku and his forces distracted!” Obi-wan quickly suggests.

“No! Stay you must… to Curoscont I will go!” Yoda demands.

“But Master..” Obi-wan protests.

“Too attached you are Kenobi… defeat Dooku you, Master Unduli, and Windu will.” Yoda commands with a wave of his hand.

“I’ll call all remaining Jedi to come assist you Master Yoda!” Mace adds, turning on his comlink to get the attention of other Jedi.

“Master!” a female voice calls out from behind.

All four Jedi turn around to see both Ahsoka and Barriss running towards them.

“Barriss? Ahsoka? What the hell are you two doing here!? Luminara exclaimed.

“No time to explain Master, let me heal her!” Barriss shouts back pointing to Padme.

Luminara stares her Padawan down and then asks, “Can you save her Barriss?”

“I can’t promise anything, but I believe I can” Barriss answers as she and Ahsoka take Padme together.

“May the Force be with you Barriss…” Luminara breathes, her eyes glistening with admiration and pride for her student. Despite everything going on, Obi-wan feels him falling more in love with her.

“May the Force be with you Master… you look beautiful..” Barriss says before running off with Ahsoka inside the palace.

Before any of the adult Jedi could register what occurred, the baritone voice of Count Dooku called out as the Sith apprentice took the form of a massive hologram in the sky.

“It’s not everyday one gets to be in the presence of four Jedi Masters!” Dooku begins with a sneer before addressing Yoda directly.

“It appears Master that tonight shall be the night of your last failure. I’ve already deployed General Grievous and his droid army down to the ground. As you can see, I’ve also brought my space fleet so there’s nowhere to escape. It appears in your plan to meet secretly, you’ve just now put hundreds of innocent lives at risk. Yet, I’m still going to extend an olive branch to you. Bring me Master Unduli and you as well as the hundreds of Naboo citizens will be allowed to live.”

Obi-wan then began to see red and ignited his lightsaber, “OVER MY DEAD BODY DOOKU!”

Dooku scoffed, “Then it appears you have made your decisions. I hope you Jedi remember whose blood is on your hands because you were blinded by… love.”

Master Windu and Master Yoda whip their heads to look at both Obi-wan and Luminara who have joined hands.

“You’re just going to have to take her from me then, spare the citizens, if it's a fight with me you want, I’ll give it to you, but leave everyone else out you coward!”

Dooku laughs, “I’m sure General Grievous will be happy to deliver your girlfriend to me Kenobi. I’ll see you soon my dear Master Unduli”.

Within seconds, the Jedi look to see rows upon rows of battle droids marching their way with General Grievous leading the way, all four of his stolen Jedi lightsabers already ignited. Mace calls for backup as he draws out his purple saber and Yoda’s his green one.

“When this is over… we’re going to have a serious conversation about this Kenobi” Mace hisses in his direction.

“Gladly” Obi-wan sneers back before sweeping Luminara off of her feet and runs with her in the opposite direction.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

“Ben… what are you doing?!” Luminara asks her lover with a tremor in her voice.

“Saving your life! If that monster thinks he and his cyborg can take you from me and do who knows what to you then they’re going to have to fight me!” Obi-wan replies, only looking forward.

“At the cost of so many innocent people?” Luminara says grimly.

“Master Windu called for reinforcements and I’m sure the old bastard was bluffing. For whatever reason it’s you they want so we’re the target. Don’t fight with me on this one darling, I can’t lose you!”

“And I can’t let you die for me! Remember what happened to Padme!? She and Anakin are the ones in trouble!”

“I know love, but Barriss has Padme and we can still get to Anakin. We just need to steal a ship”

“Then put me down so that we can run together!”

Obi-wan complies with her wishes as Luminara quickly tosses her high heels and begins running barefoot. 

“There’s a shipyard at the Queen’s palace, if we keep heading in this direction we can make!” Obi-wan says in between breaths.

Much to the couple’s misfortune, the palace was heavily guarded. 

“Stop where you are Jedi!” shouts a royal gatekeeper from above.

“Please you have to help us! We just need a ship, we’ll fight them off for you!” pleads Luminara knowing time is of essence.

“Make it quick then, you’re risking the Queen’s life!” nods the gatekeeper who gestures to open the gate. Obi-wan and Luminara’s moment of relief came to a screeching halt when both guards were blasted off their towers. The undeniable throaty laugh of General Grievous bellowed behind the couple as Luminara lets out a scream for the fallen gatekeepers. She turns to see Obi-wan posed with his lightsaber for the second time staring at his infamous opponent.

“I’m so sick of you Grievous..” Obi-wan growls, feeling himself overflow with hatred and disgust.

“General Kenobi… perhaps we make a trade and end things once and for all?” Grievous snickers spinning his four sabers.

“Oh I don’t think so, glad you were gracious enough to come alone” Obi-wan.

“It doesn’t take much to break a man’s heart,” Grievous says before tossing a lightsaber in Luminara’s direction.

Luminara sees a flash of green before she is knocked against a palace stone wall, her left arm on fire from the hot lightsaber pining the shoulder strap of her dress to the wall.

“NOOOO!” Luminara hears Obi-wan scream and blood dripping from her head starts to cloud her vision. She sees her beloved run to her before the world around her fades to black.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

“May the Force be with you Barriss…” Her Master tells her, eyes glistening in the moonlight.

“May the Force be with you Master… you look beautiful” Barriss replies before turning and running into Senator Amidala’s palace with Ahsoka. Never before has Barriss seen her Master more radiant. The Padawan hopes she could look that lovely one day, yet the twitching woman in her care is of importance. Barriss seemed to have developed the gift of vision as she foresaw Padme collapsing in the dining hall.

_ Flashback _

“So what’s your story?” Ahsoka asks as their ship approaches their assigned Republic medical station.

“My story?” Barriss responds.

“Yeah like…” Ahsoka begins before rattling a myriad of questions, “Do you know who your parents are? What were you like as a youngling? How did you meet Master Unduli? What was your training like? Have you ever been to Mirial?”

“Wow you sure are curious Ahsoka!” Barriss laughs.

“Well what can I say? For once we have the time to actually get to know each other instead of being in mortal danger!” Ahsoka argues, pulling the ship into the loading station for the clones to unload their cargo.

“I suppose you’re right huh?” Barriss admits, “Well let’s see… Master Yoda informed me that I was born on a Republic starship somewhere rather than on Mirial and I guess there was a Jedi onboard who sensed my presence and delivered me to the Temple, so I don’t know who my parents are.” This revelation causes Ahsoka to look sad for Barriss, yet the Mirlian makes a waving gesture with her hand to let Ahsoka know it was okay.

“I was so shy when I was a youngling. I was more focused on my studies because as you know it is traditional for Mirilians to take on one of their own as Padawans, so Yoda informed me that Master Unduli was to be my Master one day. I remember seeing her for the first time when she was passing through the Temple grounds during my first training session with a lightsaber and I remember thinking how beautiful and graceful she looked. I was drawn to her so I trained and studied hard so that when the day came, she could be proud of me. Looking back now, I probably should have allotted some time to make friends..” Barriss laughs a little before finishing her tale, “Then one day shortly after my twelfth birthday, Master Yoda came to me and told me that I was to be introduced to Master Unduli and that I was officially a Padawan learner. It was the happiest day of my life second to the day I made my lightsaber with my Master. I packed my belongings so quickly, I nearly forgot to get dressed myself! Then, I got escorted to the Council’s meeting room and there she stood, just as beautiful as I remember but you can tell she was more mature you know? She was so kind to me and told me that she heard great things about me and she was looking forward to the day I show her what a powerful Jedi and healer I can be. I was so happy Ahsoka.. There’s actually a holophoto of us in our apartment!”

Ahsoka smiles on how happy Barriss looked when reminiscing about her early days with her Master. Barriss smiles back and says with a wink, “Your turn!”

“Well unlike you where you had a proper meeting with your Master, Master Yoda just dumped me into battle with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi on Christophis..”

Suddenly, it sounded like Ahsoka was muted as a vision entered Barriss’s mind. It was the Senator of Naboo, Padme shrieking in pain before collapsing. Barriss then hears Skywalker cry out in pain as another sinister laugh pounded in the healer’s head.

“Barriss?” Ahsoka asks, giving her friend a little push.

Barriss takes over the ship's control and shuts the cargo door shut leaving some clones to yell in confusion within the medical station.

“Uh Barriss? I thought you weren’t one to fly?” Ahsoka presses for an answer, clearly confused by this sudden change in attitude.

“I’m not but we’re going to Naboo now! Something terrible has happened to Senator Padme and Master Skywalker, I know it!” Barriss answers as she sets the ship’s coordinates to Naboo. 

“Say no more..” Ahsoka says as she puts the ship into hyperspace.

_ End Flashback _

Both young women made it back to the ship they came in. Barriss sets Padme up in the medical table located in the back of the ship while Ahsoka prepares for them to take off.

“I may have to fight some Seperatist scum when we’re in the air, but whatever happens, don’t lose focus Barriss! I believe in you and you have to save Padme or my Master won’t make it…” Ahsoka says, voice cracking.

“Okay..” Barriss whispers and draws in a deep breath. The girl places her right hand on Padme’s abdomen and begins to pour her Force energy into the older woman. Barriss knows full well that if it comes down to it, that she will sacrifice herself to save the politician’s life. It’s one of the many reasons why Barriss was training to become a Healer. She wanted to save lives and that is exactly what she was going to do. She didn’t spend hours in the Temple library nor did Luminara spend nights with her quizzing her for her medical exams for nothing.

“Don’t worry Skywalker, I will save her” Barriss declares triumphantly as she starts to transfer the dark magic within the woman’s body with the light within her.

_ “Light… Find the light Barriss…” _ Luminara’s words brought comfort as the evil was starting to attack her own body. Clearly Sith magic requires another host to survive, but Barriss had to be strong enough to save both of them. She can’t and won’t lose. She has so much to live for now.

“AAAAA! Hold on Barriss! They got me good, but I’m going to get us out of here, trust me!” Ahsoka calls out before Barriss smells smoke and fire.

_ “I can’t lose focus…” _ the healer thinks to herself as she hears the ship falling apart all around her.The dark magic starts to take its physical toll on Barriss. Some of her organs were wanting to fail and give in to the darkness, but Barriss kept going. She could feel Padme returning to the light. 

_ “So close… I’m almost there Master…” _

CRASH!

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“Luminara! LUMINARA!” Obi-wan cries, tearing a piece of his robes to stop the head bleed. 

Grievous laughs and coughs behind him, relishing every second of the Jedi’s suffering.

“I’ve got you darling… Hold on…” Obi-wan whispers as he gently lays her on the grass and gives her a kiss before picking up his lightsaber and walking to the villain who caused his pain.

Obi-wan has always been one to manage his anger well, but this time was different. He felt the hatred coursing through his veins and he never felt more Sith like than ever. The man thinks that it must be how Anakin felt when Padme was attacked.

“I’m going to kill you for what you have done to her… if she dies… it will be the very last life you take!” Obi-wan declares running to strike his opponent.

For what felt like hours, the two clashed sabers. Even though Grievous had multiple weapons at his disposal, over time Kenobi was able to slash each arm one by one. His anger clearly gives him the ability to move quick enough to evade Grievous’s best maneuvers. Then it was over. Obi-wan was able to knock his opponent down with a kick and in half a second stabbed his blue lightsaber into Grievous’s chest, killing him.

Obi-wan takes a step back and pants. He drops his lightsaber and falls to his knees.

“What have I done?” The Jedi asks himself. Killing was not the Jedi way, but no different than when he cut Maul in half many moons ago, it was in the name of avenging Qui-gon. This time it was for Luminara, who was now gone from where Obi-wan left her.

“Looking for someone?” Dooku says behind him.

Obi-wan turns his head to see his beloved still unconscious in the arms of Sith.

“Seems like I may have use for you Kenobi after all..” utters the Count before striking the Jedi with a wave of Force lightning, knocking him out.


	11. Revenge of the Sith Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of unfortunate events executed by the Sith against the Jedi, our heroes continue to struggle as Palpatine is determined to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Sorry this chapter is late, I was tired and I needed to make some revisions, but here it is! Expect at least two more chapters today... I promise you that we're almost done with the hard stuff. Happy reading! :)

Chapter 11: Revenge of the Sith Part Two

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

CRASH!

Barriss flies backward crashing into the wall behind her. The young woman continues to hear the sounds of metal scraping and glass breaking as their shuttle finally came to a screeching halt. Barriss slowly opens her eyes and looks to see the medical bay in total disarray and Padme manages to roll to her feet. The Mirialan Jedi blinks rapidly, realizing that she really should be dead. Just seconds before the crash happened, Barriss recalled the dark magic impacting her body to the point where it was failing and yet she's conscious, she’s alive! She slowly stands up, scanning herself up and down, trying to figure out how this was possible.

“Barriss!” Ahsoka cries out, “Barriss, please tell me you’re okay! Please tell me you’re not dead! I’m so sorry… why do I keep doing this to you!?”

Barriss stays silent, still debating as to whether she was a ghost or not. Ahsoka then finally makes her way to Barriss’s location.

“Barriss!” the Togruta teen exclaims hugging the clearly shaken girl.

“Barriss?” Ahsoka asks again, snapping her fingers to Barriss’s ears, “Hey! Can you hear me? Barriss! Answer me please!”

“You…” Barriss begins to speak, her lips trembling, “You can see me?”

“What are you talking about?” Ahsoka replies, holding onto Barriss.

“I should be dead..” Barriss says quietly, avoiding Ahsoka’s eyes.

“Look, I know I crashed the ship and we are lucky to be alive, but Barriss you’re standing, you’re speaking to me, look at you!” Ahsoka says frantically.

“No Ahsoka!” Barriss snaps closing her eyes, “You don’t understand, the dark magic inside Padme was literally killing me from the inside out before the crash and somehow I lived… that is not possible!”

“Oh shit! Padme!” Ahsoka remembers, picking the still unconscious Senator off from the floor. “She’s still breathing and I’ve got a pulse, Barriss you did it! You healed her! You saved her life! Barriss, you are a fucking hero!”

Barriss opens her eyes and looks at Padme, “No… that can’t be… you’re lying… damn it Ahsoka we’re all dead, why won’t you accept that?!”

“BECAUSE IT’S NOT TRUE!” Ahsoka screams, stunning Barriss. 

“Oy! Looks like there’s survivors over here!” shouts a voice of a clone outside the ship.

“Look Barriss… I don’t know what your malfunction is but I got us to the Coruscant space warcraft runway despite the fact that an entire Seperatist fleet followed us into hyperspace so excuse me if I congratulate you on your success on top of the fact that she just fucking survived a pretty bad crash. You’re right! We should be dead! All three of us! But no! My heart’s still beating, your heart’s still beating and so is Padme’s so shut up and help me carry her out of the wreckage!”

All Barriss could do was put her face in her hands and sob.

Ahsoka immediately calms down and says, “Hey… Barriss… look I’m sorry I was a total bitch to you just now and I really just check myself when I’m stressed, but we still have to get Padme out of here and make sure she makes it to a hospital, I’m sorry..”

“No Ahsoka... “ Barriss weeps, “You don’t have to apologize because you were right and I’m sorry; I’m just so exhausted and I hate this war so damn much and what it’s doing to us… our family!”

The sound of machinery outside alerts the girls to move as a squadron of clones rip away at the ship wreckage.

“Oy! You guys alright!?” says a Clone trooper.

The two women nod their heads as a couple of Clones approached them with a medical gurney. Together, Ahsoka and Barriss lift Padme on top.

“Please take good care of her..” Ahsoka tells the Clones as she takes Barriss’s hand.

“No problem, it’s good to see you again Miss Tano, Miss Offee” the Clone commander says, “Are you two going to be okay?”

Ahsoka smiles and squeezes Barriss’s hand, “Yeah we’ll be okay, I’m with the best healer in the entire galaxy right here, it’s because of her that Senator Amidala is alive.”

The Clone commander then gives Barriss a bow and then leaves them.

“Thank you Ahsoka..” Barriss says, looking at her.

“For what?” Ahsoka asks.

“For everything…” Barriss said.

Ashoka uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe off some dust from the crash on Barriss’s face, “Luminara would be so proud of you Barriss…”

Barriss then looks up at the sky above Ahsoka, “Speaking of Masters… there’s yours.”

“Oh shit! Anakin… he’s in trouble and he’s alone… I have to go to Barriss… I have to help him, I’m sorry!”

“I’m going with you!” Barriss calls out to Ahsoka.

“Look Barriss…”

“Ahsoka there’s no time !” Barriss replies, grabbing Ahsoka’s hand and running in the direction of Anakin’s ship. “By the way, we need to really stop finding ourselves buried in wreckage!” 

Ashoka laughed at her friend as the two young women walked into the most unimaginable situation.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Luminara wakes up strapped in a metal chair in what looked like a spacecraft. She noticed that she was still in her evening gown but the veil was long gone and her hair and face still felt sticky with blood. Luminara then moves her throbbing head backwards slightly only to hit another. “Ow!” Luminara exclaims.

The Jedi Master turns to her none other than an unconscious Obi-wan tied to the chair behind her. “Ben?” Luminara whispered.

“Ben?” a voice interrupts.

From above her Luminara sees Count Dooku leering at the couple as he walks down the metal stairs that would lead him to his prisoners. “I only know of an Obi-wan Kenobi unless Grievous hit your head a little too hard my dear. My apologies, he was to bring you to me unscathed seeing as you dressed for the occasion.”

“Shut up!” Luminara spits at the Sith.

“Now, now, keep your voice down, your beloved is sleeping..” Dooku sneers.

“Because of you!” Luminara shouts back.

“Perhaps… I’ll have you know that he defeated my General after you hit your head or I’m sorry my dear…I should say he killed my General with no mercy…” Dooku drawls looking her in the eye.

“So what? You think he’s a cold-blooded killer? He did what he had to do to protect me from you and your Master!” Luminara proclaims, refusing to back down.

“But Master Unduli, if I can recall, the Jedi Code forbids such an action.”

“And if I can recall you betrayed and left the Order!”

“And you haven’t?” Dooku retorts, causing Luminara to gasp.

“My dear Luminara… anyone with half a brain can see you two are romantically involved, I mean he did practically profess his love to you back on Naboo at the mention of your capture.”

“Why do you want me?” Luminara counters.

“Don’t change the subject”

“Dooku!”, Luminara hisses, “Why...do...you..want...me?”

Dooku says nothing for a minute or two with an exhale says, “Don’t flatter yourself, you and your lover are part of a much bigger plan”

“What the hell does that mean?” Luminara questions.

“Well my dear in case my Master’s original plan doesn’t go according to plan, you would be the Empire’s next best thing” Dooku says calmly.

“Empire? I don’t understand..” the Mirialan Jedi.

“Much like the Jedi did, my Master wanted the Chosen One for himself but to be perfectly honest with you. I don’t think my Master will succeed.”

Luminara scoffed, “Shocking how the Sith betrays each other..”

“And Jedi don’t? Tell me my dear, how would your Master feel if he was here with you right now? In love with Obi-wan Kenobi?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! ” Luminara growls.

“Oh but I do. I left the Order so that I can help my sister restore my homeworld to its former glory. I loved her, but the Jedi never approved of my relationship with her.”

“Did you love her before or after you sent your assassin to kill her?”

Dooku chuckles, “You’ve always been thorough Master Unduli, your Master would be proud of you.” Luminara winced at the mention of her former Master.

“You don’t agree?” Dooku questioned.

Luminara says nothing in return.

“Find” the Count says, “Then might I propose you and your lover join me in a little project my Master and I have long discussed…”

“No thank you!” the Jedi interrupts.

“Please Master Unduli allow me to finish. It’s clear that you and your friends are no longer wishing to abide by the Jedi Code so why not utilize your talents for something more? Let me teach you everything the Force has to offer, light and dark, and destroy the very beings who have made your life miserable. People like your late Master who don’t respect you or your desire for happiness. Become an inquisitor and help me build a new kind of Republic. An Empire built on the foundation of equity and peace. You and Kenobi can become legendary..”

It was now Luminara’s turn to laugh at the most stupid idea she has ever heard, “Nice try but the answer is still no!”

Dooku draws out his red lightsaber and points to Luminara’s throat, “Such a waste…”

Luminara holds Obi-wan’s hand and closes her eyes, once again embracing her doom.

“Dooku!” yells a raspy breath.

Luminara opens her eyes to see Master Yoda enter the room, “Let them go, you will, you and I, end this we must…”

“Master Yoda..” Count Dooku says, turning to face him.

The handcuffs holding Obi-wan and Luminara in place were then unlocked, most likely from Yoda’s use of the Force.

“Go Master Unduli.. To Skywalker you and Kenobi must go…” Yoda tells Luminara who was already pulling up Obi-wan out of his seat and holding onto him.

“I think not!” Dooku yells agitated.

Yoda then ignites his green lightsaber and jumps in Dooku’s direction, allowing the couple to flee to the escape pods.

_ “Thank you Master Yoda… I’ll remember this when you expel us from the Order…” _

After Luminara sets the escape pod’s coordinates to Coruscant, she looks to her still sleeping Obi-wan and holds his head lovingly into her lap.

“Please wake up my love… Anakin needs you… I need you…” the woman quietly kissing the man’s forehead.

“Thank you for saving me, for loving me… I don’t deserve you.”

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Not once during the entire journey to Coruscant did Anakin stop seeing red. His hatred was burning with each passing second as Palpatine continued to taunt Anakin in his mind.

_ “Your precious wife is gone Lord Vader… you have nothing else to live for…” _

Finally, Anakin reaches his desired location and sprints for Palpatine’s office where he knows the dark Lord is waiting for him.

_ “I will avenge you Padme! I will! I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough...smart enough to save you!”  _ Anakin thought, holding back tears as his heart was breaking at the thought that he may have just lost his angel, his reason for living.

Using the Force, Anakin crushes the door to Palaptine’s office open, revealing the hooded silhouette of Palpatine sitting at his desk.

“At long last..” Palpatine says, but he was cut off as Anakin leaped to swing at him with his lightsaber.

“MURDERER!” Anakin screamed as his blue lightsaber hissed against Palpatine’s red blade.

Palpatine does nothing but laugh as Anakin relentlessly strikes at him.

“Foolish boy… if you strike me in anger I will live forever.. You cannot defeat me!”

“WATCH ME!” Anakin shouts back, still not giving up, his eyes beginning to turn yellow.

“ANAKIN DON’T!”

Anakin looks to see Ahsoka and Barriss, both panting with their respective lightsabers drawn.

“AHSOKA, LEAVE US, THIS IS MY FIGHT!” Anakin yells, using the Force to push back at the Padawan’s hard against a wall, while maintaining his grip on Palaptine who falls back.

“It’s a trap Master! You can’t kill him!” Ahsoka says in between coughing fits from the force of being thrown.

“PADME IS DEAD! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!” 

The office was beginning to shake and the glass window breaks from Anakin’s anger fueling him. Both Ahsoka and Barriss looked horrified at how scary Anakin looked with his glowing red/gold eyes in the darkness. Palpatine laughs before striking Anakin with a wave of Force lightning.

“NOOOO!” Ahsoka cries, getting up. The dark Lord uses his free hand to strike Ahsoka with the lightning as well. 

“AAAAAAAAAA!!!” Both Ahsoka and Anakin cried out in pain.

After a moment Palpatine releases them both, “How pitiful…. You both underestimate the power of the Dark side. I am the most powerful Sith Lord that has ever lived and not only will I kill you all but I will ensure the rest of the Jedi join you in death.”

Barriss watches in horror as both Anakin and Ahsoka struggle to breathe and get up. Their bodies showing significant burns, smoke coming off from said burns. After everything the healer has gone through within the last few hours, Barriss was frozen in fear. She didn’t know what to do because she knows the Sith’s abilities overpowered hers and seeing her friends fry before her eyes was enough to traumatize her forever.

Palpatine walks over to a holoprojector on his desk, but looks to Anakin before touching it.

“This is your final warning, Skywalker. Either you do what I’ve asked you to do or more will die just like your precious wife and your slave mother.”

Anakin stands up only to hurl over in pain again, the burns on his body continuing to spread, his flesh sizzling away. 

“I will… aaaa...destroy you….I will..aaaaaaaa...NEVER JOIN YOU!” Anakin bellows as he picks up his lightsaber.

“So be it..Jedi…” Palpatine growls as multiple clone Commanders appear.

“Yes Lord Sidious?” all of them said in unison.

“Execute Order 66.”

  
  



	12. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the battle between the Jedi and the Sith. A dawn of a new era approaches as another ends in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! You guys are going to love this chapter I'm sure. It starts with angst but the ending is worth it :) Expect another chapter later this evening. The fun is just about to begin! As always happy reading :D

Chapter 12: A New Hope

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

“Execute Order 66” Palpatine commands the multiple clone Commanders on his holoprojector.

“Yes, my Lord!” all the Clones say in unison.

All of a sudden Ahsoka’s mind explodes with screams. The Padawan her hands on her face as the screams grew louder and louder. Her body was still sizzling from the multiple burns that covered her body and her muscles ached like never before.

“What have you done!?” Ahsoka hears Anakin call out weakly as he too was struggling.

“I have ordered your troops to point to execute the Jedi, you’ve made this choice Skywalker… it is YOU that pulled the trigger. Everyone you know will die because of your selfishness!” the dark Lord snickers.

“You’re wrong…” says Ahsoka, finding the courage to look at Anakin as she lays on the ground struggling to breathe at this point. The screams still played in a loop in her head and her pain was getting worse but her Master had to know the truth. Ahsoka sees that her Master’s eyes have reverted back to their blue color as he meets her gaze.

Sidous shoots more lightening at Ahsoka to which she screams again, “Stupid girl! It’s over!”

“Stop it!” Barriss cries, still paralyzed in fear but couldn’t take seeing her dear friend in such pain.

“Fine!” the Sith replies, shooting Barriss with lightning.

Ahsoka was starting to feel cold. Her burns were oozing blood and pus and her chest was starting to feel like a Wampa was sitting on it. “She’s… alive… Anakin.”

Anakin with tears in his eyes, nods his head. Ahsoka can see a ghost of a smile on his lips as he fights to stand up. As Anakin’s apprentice, Ahsoka now understands that Padme is his source of strength so if he knew his wife was still alive, that Barriss was able to heal her back to life, he can still fight.

“Thank you.. Ahsoka...” Anakin coughs out, igniting his lightsaber once more.

Ahsoka painfully turns her head to see her sweet Barriss struggling to breathe now that she’s been struck by the lightning. Still, Barriss reached her hand out to Ahsoka. It was in that moment that Ahsoka knew that like Anakin with Padme… Barriss has become Ahsoka’s source of strength. If her Master can stand up, so can she. “I love you” Ahsoka mouths to Barriss as she attempts to stand up again.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Barriss reached out her hand to Ahsoka who was lying helpless on the ground, struggling to breathe. Smoke was still steaming from her wounded body and yet she still managed to tell Skywalker the truth about Padme. Ahsoka, in Barriss’s mind has become the bravest Jedi she has ever known. Even though the screams of fallen Jedi were erupting in her brain, seeing Ahsoka look her in the eye quieted those screams. All Barriss wanted was to hold onto Ahsoka. To hold her hand during this nightmare of a situation they’ve put themselves in. Yet, Ahsoka continues to surprise Barriss by mouthing “I love you” before attempting to stand again just like her Master did.

Joy and love filled Barriss’s heart as she too had come to realize how much she truly cared about the Togruta in front of her. Despite the awkward moments and the dangerous missions they have dealt with, Ahsoka never judged her or made her feel unwelcome. Instead, Ahsoka has been kind, loyal, and brave in the brief time she had spent with her. If they were going to fight evil, Barriss was grateful to have Ahsoka as well as her Master, who she now knows loves her, in her corner. Barriss sheds a happy tear and nods at Ahsoka before mirroring her actions. Now all three of the Jedi have stood their ground.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

The escape pod Luminara and Obi-wan were in didn’t reach Coruscant's surface when the screaming started. Luminara clutches both her head and heart as what sounded like thousands of people were screaming at full volume. Her entire body felt ice cold as she sensed the death of so many Jedi; men, women, younglings. So much pain, so much death. The Jedi Master fell to the floor of the pod, not noticing a now conscious Obi-wan holding his head as well as she was holding herself together. Only the crash of the pod brought both Jedi to the present moment. 

“MAKE IT STOP!” Luminara cries out, her heart breaking for the tortured souls she hears cry for her help. But from what? What horror has been unleashed onto the galaxy where her fellow Jedi brothers and sisters were dying.

“LUMINARA!” Obi-wan calls to her, picking her shaking body up, cradling her to his chest.

“Ben?” Luminara weeps, opening her bloodshot, violet eyes to see Obi-wan’s blue. He looked to be in as much pain as she was in.

“I’m here my love, it’s going to be okay, I’ve got you!” Obi-wan reassures her, his body shaking from the amount of tears leaving his eyes.

Luminara cups her beloved’s face and whispers, “We have to go..”

BOOM!

The sound of blaster fire can be heard just outside their pod as the thunderous footsteps of clone troopers were coming their way.

“Sounds like help has arrived” Obi-wan says as he stands up with Luminara still in her arms. Yet, the moment Obi-wan opened the pod door, a clone cried out, “Jedi! Kill them!”

In a flash Obi-wan deflected the blasts with his lightsaber, running away. Neither of the Jedi could process what exactly was happening. All they knew was that for whatever reason their clones have turned on them and Jedi were their new target instead of droids. Thankfully, Obi-wan was able to find some shield in an alleyway and put Luminara down, who immediately ignited her lightsaber.

“Ben… what’s happened… our men… the ones that we’ve fought with… Gree… Rex… they’re trying to kill us!” Luminara says shakily, feeling her psyche finally shatter from everything she was witnessed.

“I know darling.. We need to go to the Temple… we have to protect as many Jedi as we can..” Obi-wan replies just as shaken as she was.

“What about Anakin? He needs us!” Luminara argues.

“We’ll get to him, but we have to run or we’ll be next..” Obi-wan says taking her free hand and pulling her in the direction of the temple. But it was too late. By the time Obi-wan and Luminara reached the Jedi temple, it was already up in flames with no one coming out. Though an armada of clone troopers stood guard, waiting for any remaining Jedi to return. 

As the two Jedi Masters looked in horror at the sight. The place that has been their home, their sanctuary all their lives is gone. All the young and the old Jedi that resided there are presumably dead. A clone that spots the couple diminished any time for mourning as they made a run for the Senate.

With the help of the Force, Luminara and Obi-wan ran and jumped from building to building while deflecting blaster shots along the way, the two finally made it to the Senate. Luminara can feel the darkness seeping out of the buildings pores much like what she felt in the volcano on Mortis prior. Within the darkness, she sensed Barriss and fear immediately infected her very soul. She cannot lose Barriss. Luminara has had enough losses as well as her lover.

“Ben, Barriss is there and most likely Ahsoka!” Luminara shouts as the two run into the building, making their way to Palpatine’s office.

“I know! But we’re almost there my love, we’ll finish this together!”

The two were worried as they saw the door to the Sith’s office to be destroyed, but the moment Luminara stepped into the dark room, she felt something that she never could imagine she would feel after all she has seen in her journey here…. hope.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

_ “She’s… alive…” _

Anakin now stands with his lightsaber in hand facing the Sith Lord once more. The moment Ahsoka informed him that his wife lives, it was as if the young man was brought back from the dead. All at once, there was no more hatred in his heart. Instead, Anakin felt hope for the first time in his life. If the most dangerous person in the entire galaxy couldn’t take his wife away, then nothing will. The truth has been set free and his closest friends supported his relationship. A new kind of resolve burned within the Jedi Knight as he can feel the Force surrounding him in a calming wave. Yes, many Jedi just perished at the hands of Palpatine, but now Anakin knows something that the Sith doesn’t. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, will prevail and win against all odds.

Anakin will win for Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Luminara, Barriss, for the fallen, for the survivors, for everlasting peace in the galaxy. As if the Force itself knew of the man’s intentions, a blue aura surrounds him as it does Ahsoka and Barriss who are also standing, lightsabers in hand. Anakin can feel his wounds healing and his breath get lighter. He keeps his gaze on Palpatine as he starts to look afraid for the first time.

“Impossible….” The dark Lord spits out, his gnarled hands getting back into position to summon more lighting.

“Anakin!” calls out Obi-wan as he and Luminara enter the scene. They both looked just as amazed as the Sith did at whatever was occurring. 

“We stand with you Skywalker!” Luminara says as she too begins to radiate with the Force.

Anakin beams at his friends as he sees his Master, his brother, Obi-wan glow too once the older man gets the hint and concentrates. As if things weren’t already looking good enough for them, the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn materializes between Obi-wan and Anakin. The older man smiles at Anakin and says, “A thousand generations live within you now. Within his heart lies a Jedi’s strength; restore balance to the Force. Anakin, we all stand beside you now the living and the dead and remember… the Force will be with you always.”

Anakin gives Qui-gon a teary grin, never before has he ever felt so much love from so many at once. Palpatine screams “NO!” as he fires lightning to every Jedi who all block the strike. The final voice Anakin hears is his late mother, Shmi Skywalker, say, “I love you son, I’m so proud of you, sweetheart you’re ready…”

“Everyone advance!” Anakin shouts triumphantly as he begins to walk towards Palpatine. The lightning starts to fire back at the Sith lord with every step the Jedi take, his appearance withering away.

“NOOOO!” the Sith lord screams one last time as combined lightning from all five Jedi completely obliterated him. With a burst of light, Palpatine was nothing but dust. It was over… the war was over.

Anakin falls to his knees, catching his breath as he begins to sob tears of relief and joy. For the first time in Anakin’s life, he felt free. He has fulfilled his destiny and now the galaxy can be in peace. 

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Tears well in Obi-wan’s eyes as he walks to his apprentice who was sobbing on his knees. The older man places a comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder and tells him, “Congratulations my brother, you’ve saved us all”, before getting down on the floor with him, pulling him into a hug. Ahsoka follows suit, crying as she envelopes her Master as well. Obi-wan looks to the love of his life, Luminara, who was also teary eyed, and holds out his hand, “Come darling, you too Barriss..” Without a second thought, the two women joined the group hug and stayed there in each other’s arms for a while before Anakin spoke up.

“Thank you all so much for helping me… I don’t think I could have done it without you all.”

“We’re family Anakin, of course we’d be there” Obi-wan responds.

All the Jedi then separated and smiled at each other. After all the death and destruction the five of them saw, it was reliving to see that in the end, they survived. Obi-wan was half expecting Anakin to leave them and look for Padme, but instead he saw the young man pick up and spin Barriss up in the air before planting a kiss on the girl’s forehead which made Ahsoka visibly upset.

“You saved my wife… thank you Barriss...I’m sure your Master is so proud of you!” Anakin says happily.

“Yes I am” Luminara chuckled before pulling the beaming Barriss into her for a hug and kissing her on top of the head. Obi-wan smiles at the scene, but still notices how gobsmacked Ahsoka looked.

“I’m going to look for Padme, I’ll see you all around?” Anakin asks his friends.

“Of course Anakin… May the force be with you my brother…” Obi-wan replies grinning at the young man.

Once Anakin flees the scene, Luminara speaks up, “Well I don’t know about you all but I could use a shower and some sleep.”

“I agree with my love, shall we?” asks Obi-wan as he reaches for the woman’s hand.

Barriss lets go of Luminara and takes her Master’s free hand, before turning to Ahsoka and reaching for her. Ahsoka smiles warmly and follows suit. With that all four of the Jedi exhaled a sigh of relief as they finally left the place that brought them so much pain. 

Luminara suggested the four of them stay at her residence, which in normal circumstances would have surprised Obi-wan, but in this case he couldn’t be happier that she wanted them altogether. Luckily, the Jedi apartments were untouched despite the Sith Lord’s executive order, but it appeared the clones never made their way there. Once Luminara unlocked the door, Barriss and Ahsoka went one way, while Obi-wan went the other direction with Luminara. The sun was beginning to rise, allowing beams of light shine on Luminara’s face. Obi-wan smiled at how serene she looked as she pulled him into her private bedroom. The dawn of a new era has arrived and Obi-wan was grateful to be alive to see it.


	13. The Last Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Palpatine's death, our heroes struggle with what comes in the aftermath as they come to terms with the possibility that they in fact be the last of the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Now that Palpatine is finally gone, the fluffy romance can begin! Of course, before the fairytale endings we want can come to fruition, our favorite Jedi have to rebuild what's been left behind for them to clean up. As always expect another chapter or two today. Happy reading! :)

Chapter 13: The Last Jedi

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

All things considered, modesty was the last thing on Luminara Unduli’s mind as she led Obi-wan into her personal bedroom. All she wanted was a hot shower and to be held by the man she loved more than anything. They both have fought like hell to win a war for each other, the least they can have is that. 

“Will you unzip me please?” Luminara asks Obi-wan as she lifts her hair for him to see the zipper.

“Of course” Obi-wan replies.

The man proceeded to unzip the dress freeing Luminara’s body at long last. Knowing her bedroom door was closed and locked, Luminara turns to Obi-wan fully exposed, yet Obi-wan maintains eye contact with her.

“Shower with me?” Luminara asks pleadingly, not wanting him out of her sight. 

“Yes love, I’m yours” Obi-wan says as he leans forward and kisses her. As the couples kiss, Luminara’s hands move to free the Jedi from his dirty, tattered robes. The skin on skin contact was taking the woman to places she’s never known. Luminara felt safe and warm in his presence. Nudity was no issue as just hours ago, she believed they would never get the chance to make love. But now, they have the freedom to whatever they pleased with each other. 

After Obi-wan kicks his boots off and drops his trousers, Luminara leads him into her bathroom where she starts the shower. The feeling of hot water on her body and hair have never felt better and feeling the strong, toned arms of Obi-wan around her waist made it all the more blissful. Luminara took a moment for herself to drink in the man she loved in all his glory. The Jedi Master of her dreams was physically perfect in every way. His body was built like a God with a myriad of battle scars to boot. She can’t help but look sad at the amount of burns and cuts he has proquired over the many years he’s been a Jedi and she takes the time to kiss them all. Obi-wan’s muscles were sculpted in all the right ways, yet Luminara still loved his face the most. Her lover had the most gentle eyes. Their beautiful light aqua color shines like his auburn hair and beard does when the sun hits it just right. The mixture of red, blonde, and brown has always fascinated her.

“I love you” Luminara says

“I know” Obi-wan responds as he begins to shampoo her ebony locks, “I love you too so very much.”

Since both parties were too exhausted for sex, they instead enjoyed just being together and vulnerable together. Once they were clean and dried, neither of them bothered putting clean clothes on. Instead the couple retired to the bed, where Obi-wan spooned Luminara and held hands as they welcomed the much needed sleep.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

“So would you like to shower first or-” Barriss was interrupted with a kiss by none other than the young woman who professed her love to her about an hour ago in the now dead Sith Lord’s office, Ahsoka.

Unlike the accidental kiss back on Mortis, Barriss welcomed this kiss. It was unlike anything she has ever felt. Barriss couldn’t describe it other than it was the most euphoric sensation and if she were to die now, she’d die happy.

“How about we go in together? It’s not like it's the first time I’ve seen you in a shower..” Ahsoka says with a wink.

“Hey you said you didn’t see anything!” Barriss revokes with a laugh.

Both girls laughed together and they held hands.

“Well I don’t live here so you’re going to have to show me the way” replies Ahsoka who was starting to trace small circles into Barriss’s palms.

“Uh yeah.. Right!” Barriss says blushing, “This way.”

Ahsoka then takes it upon herself to begin undressing, causing the every shy Barriss’s blush to darken, “Are we really doing this Ahsoka?” Barriss asks timidly remembering that she has never undressed in front of anyone so naturally she was becoming self-conscious.

Ahsoka looks over her shoulder to meet Barriss’s gaze and says, “Only if you want to, but if you ask me I didn’t get electrocuted multiple times and almost die to not be with the girl I can’t get enough with.”

Barriss looks downward, wishing she had the copious amount of courage her friend always had. 

“Are you scared about being naked around me?” asks Ahsoka with concern.

Barriss shakes her head yes as she turns the shower on.

“Well don’t be, I already think you’re the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy and I’ve proven I’d die for you so there’s nothing about you that would make me love you any less… I promise.. Just trust me..” Ashoka said reassuringly.

“I’m going to lay out some clean clothes for you, you go ahead and shower” Barriss states as she leaves the restroom, not making eye contact.

“Okay..” Ahsoka sighs.

The Mirilian teen looked into her wardrobe and picked out a simple light blue camisole with matching panties for Ahsoka seeing that they were roughly about the same size and then proceeded to lay out a similar outfit for herself but in a lavender color. Barriss begins to think about what Ahsoka said to her moments ago as she undresses and lets her bob haircut free. Undoubtedly Barriss reciprocates the feelings, she just had some anxiety on how quickly things have unfolded. Realistically speaking, the two girls have known each other for a little over a month and the events that have unfolded since the Geonosis battle, it was overwhelming. Still Barriss couldn’t deny how amazing she felt when Ahsoka touched her in any way whether it be a hand hold or a kiss. There was something there for sure.

Barriss hears the shower turn off followed by the sound of soft footsteps as Ahsoka leaves the bathroom.

“Woah…” Barriss hears Ahsoka say.

“What is it?” said Barriss, raising an eyebrow.

“Your hair is so pretty… you are so beautiful Barriss… honestly” Ashoka says now blushing.

Barriss blushes and shakes her head as she points to the blue outfit on the bed.

“The blue dress and panties are for you by the way” Barriss says as she quickly grabs her change of clothes and moves towards the bathroom.

“Thank you...” Ahsoka says as she fails to hide her disappointment at Barriss’s response.

As Barriss allows the hot water to rinse away the grime off her body, she reflects on how sad her friend next door seemed. Barriss is one to internalize, but she was beyond exhausted to acknowledge the war within her heart. It’s not that the girl was uncomfortable by Ahsoka’s actions, Barriss just didn’t have the strength to analyze and evaluate her worrisome mind.

The Mirilian teen allows herself to bask in the shower until the water starts to run cold. Once she dried herself and put on her clothes, she re-enters her bedroom to see Ahsoka sleeping on the floor beside Barriss’s bed. The sight saddens Barriss as she can come to the conclusion that her friend has chosen to sleep on the floor to most likely not make Barriss feel uncomfortable. Barriss kneels down to Ahsoka and pushes her sleeping form gently to wake her.

“Hmm?” Ahsoka says drowsily.

“Get on the bed,” Barriss orders gently.

“Are you sure?” Ahsoka presses.

Barriss nods her head and extends a hand out for Ahsoka to take, “War heroes deserve to sleep on a bed.”

Ahsoka laughs a little and allows Barriss to tuck her in.

“Barriss?” Ahsoka says weakly, sleep already starting to overcome her.

“Yes?” Barris replies.

“Forget about what I said earlier… I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable… I never want you to feel that way…”

Barriss stops Ahsoka by placing a kiss on Togruta's lips.

“Don’t be..” Barriss breathes as she curls herself into bed next to Ahsoka. “I just need some time to think things over okay? But I do deeply care for you Ahsoka… I mean that.”

Ahsoka releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding and closes her eyes once more, wrapping her arms around Barriss and pulling her close.

_ One week later _

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“Greetings, this is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. I’m calling to inform any surviving Jedi out there that the Sith lord is dead and the war is over. If you are out there, please return to Coruscant as a New Republic has been born as well as a new Jedi Order. The Jedi no longer holds any ties to the Senate as it is in our best interests to remove ourselves from politics so that the pain and destruction caused by the Clone Wars can never happen again. A new era has begun and I hope you can join us as we look forward to a brighter future for all, citizens and Jedi alike. Whether you decide to come forward or not, always remember the Force is with you always…”

The blue Jedi holocron in front of Obi-wan closes as he finishes his message. In the days after Palpatine’s death, Coruscant has been in a state of unrest. Politicians from all over the galaxy have wasted no time in pointing their fingers to the Jedi for the alleged murder of their Surpreme Chancellor as well as the citizens of Coruscant who have begun to protest outside the ruins of the Jedi Temple for all the pain and destruction that occurred on that fateful night. Because of the negative response, Obi-wan and company have stayed under the social radar, spending their time catching up on rest so that they can process everything that has happened to them as well as the backlash from the outside world. Furthermore, they have made an effort to reach out and contact for any surviving Jedi that escaped Order 66.

As for the clone troopers, Obi-wan and his friends were unsure of their fate. Ever since He and Luminara escaped from their blaster fire at the Jedi Temple, no one has seen any sign of them. Rumors of suicide quickly spread all over the news as well as the story of Palpatine’s alleged disappearance. As far as Obi-wan knew, Luminara, Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, and himself were the last of the Jedi. Thus, all five of them have recorded messages into holocrons and have placed them in any remaining Jedi temples throughout the galaxy, in hopes one of their own will hear their messages. The idea of everyone they have known through their entire lifetime being deceased haunted Obi-wan. Sure, the Sith Lord was defeated, but never did Obi-wan think of what the aftermath would look like.

Obi-wan then feels a hand touch his shoulder as he turns to see Luminara looking down on him with a small smile, “My love, the meeting is going to begin soon.”

The man takes Luminara’s hand and squeezes it, “Okay… are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be..” Luminara chuckles weakly.

It pained Obi-wan how depressed his beloved has become within the last week. The past week has brought nothing but constant anxiety for the couple as they’ve both experienced frequent nightmares and tears shed for their fallen/missing comrades. One would think winning a war would bring peace and for a short amount of time, it did, but the consequences that followed were unforeseen. The only amount of peace Obi-wan felt was when he was with Luminara. If it weren’t for her love, he would have been a lost man for sure.

“Alright, let’s get this over with darling..” Obi-wan replies standing up to leave with Luminara hand in hand.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Anakin felt nervous for the first time since defeating Palpatine as he as well as his friends stood in the shadows in the Senate awaiting to testify against the disappearance of Palpatine. Luckily, his wife Padme, now fully recovered, was going to defend the Jedi for their heroic actions. Despite the large amounts of sleep the young man has acquired, Anakin couldn’t help but feel depressed on how unfair it was for he and his friends to stand up for themselves for doing the impossible. Yet, of course, it wasn’t too far fetched to the Jedi Knight that a group of self-serving politicians would doubt the heroics of the Jedi. The roar of the conversations taking place within the Senate conference hall grew quiet as Padme came front and center.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Galactic Senate, I have come forward to you all to shed light on what exactly occurred in the late Chancellor exactly a week ago today…”

From the sidelines, Anakin beamed with pride at his beautiful wife who opted to dress modestly for the occasion. Padme wore her natural, wavy, brunette hair down and wore a simple, sleeveless mint green gown with minimal makeup and jewelry. Although it cannot be seen from afar, Anakin knew that throughout his wife’s pale skin that small, purple, spider web like scars from Palpatine’s dark magic were present. Even though Anakin sat by her hospital bedside for hours, weeping over what happened to her, Padme reassured her husband that her scars were something to be proud of and not ashamed of. Padme’s courage and wisdom never fails to amaze Anakin as he hopes that their future children will grow up to be just like their mother. 

Padme proceeds to explain her point of view of what happened the night Palpatine died. Before any of the Senators could refute her story, Padme played recordings from Papatine’s office that night for all to hear. Within those recordings, everyone heard Palpatine admit his allegiance to the Sith as well the dreadful Order 66 and the screams of himself, Ahsoka, and Barriss as they were struck by lightning. 

Once Padme finishes her speech, a roar of applause thunders the hall as Padme asks the Jedi to come forward and accept the praise. Although the Senate cheered for the saviors, Anakin still felt empty. He imagines his friends are feeling the same way in that unlike everyone else, they were the ones to carry the burden of the war. Padme finishes the meeting by declaring that the Jedi would no longer be associated with the New Republic as they will rebuild another a new Temple separate from the government and that an official election of a new Supreme Chancellor will begin. Anakin claps for his wife as she mentioned that she would be running for the position herself. 

Suddenly, Anakin senses a presence in the Force and turns to Obi-wan who stood beside him, “Do you feel that?”

Obi-wan nods his head, “Yes… it must be a survivor!”

All five Jedi then turned to leave the Senate, running in the direction of the presence they all sensed. To their surprise, three Jedi awaited them at the entrance of the Senate. There stood Jedi Masters Quinlan Vos and Beppa Dilappa with her Padawan learner Caleb Dume.

  
  
  



	14. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our war heroes along with Jedi Masters Quinlan Vos and Depa Billaba discuss what the future holds for the next Jedi Order. Obi-wan then leaves for an important errand as Luminara and Anakin have much needed conversations with their respective Padawans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! I'm so excited for you all to read the end of this chapter, which was a fun one to write by the way, especially scenes involving just Luminara and Barriss. Get ready for a feels trip with more on the way. As always happy reading :)

Chapter 14: Reunited At Last

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Luminara couldn’t help but run and hug her childhood friend Quinlan Vos as he along with Jedi Master Depa Billaba as well as her Padawan Caleb Dume have returned to Coruscant post-Order 66. Quinlan was one of the first Jedi to come to her mind when the genocide occurred and it shattered her soul to think that the man that held her through all the trying times of her childhood was gone too. Luminara began to sob into Quinlan’s chest as the man tightened their embrace.

“It’s okay Lumi, I’m home now thanks to you all… don’t cry” Quinlan whispered quietly into Luminara’s ear as he simultaneously gives his other longtime friend Obi-wan a smile.

“It’s so good to see the three of you,” Obi-wan says, trying not to be envious of Vos for holding his lady.

“Likewise Master Kenobi” Depa replied with a bow, “We are forever grateful for what the five of you have done for the galaxy. I can only imagine the horrors that you went through..”

“Yeah… it’s been hard but thankfully thanks to Senator Amidala, the Jedi name has been cleared. We decided it was best for the new Jedi Order to be completely separated from the government for preventative purposes” Anakin replies.

“I believe that is the best possible outcome for us all” Depa says nodding her head.

“So what now?” Quinlan asks as Luminara pulls away from him to return to Obi-wan’s side.

“We’re not sure..” Luminara answers, wiping her tears away, “We’ve all planted holocrons all over the galaxy in hopes of finding survivors, but that’s about as much as we’ve been able to do.”

“Well for starters, it looks like we’re going to need a new temple,” Quinlan said.

“Yes, but the question is where?” Obi-wan counters, stroking his beard.

“Why not here on Coruscant?” Depa suggests.

“Well…” Anakin begins to say as he scratches the back of his neck, “That’s the issue, the five of us aren’t too keen on re-building on the same planet that will always remind us of what happened.”

Depa and Quinlan were silent for a moment, giving the five Jedi warriors a sympathetic look. The young Caleb Dume needs to speak up.

“Do we have to decide right now Master?” the boy says, looking at Depa.

Depa shakes her head and says, “Perhaps not… I think it’s best that our heroes get the rest and relaxation they need before we start talking logistics. We also should probably wait and see if any other Jedi return.”

All of the Jedi nodded in agreement to Depa’s sentiment.

“Depa’s right, you all need to just focus on yourselves for once” Quinlan addresses the five Jedi in front of him. “You’ve fought more intense battles than we’ll ever fight in our lifetime and you’ve been wasting no time to contact survivors and getting the Senate off our backs. The least we can do to offer our eternal gratitude is to let us do the heavy lifting until you all feel better.”

Luminara swells with pride at her friend for saying the very words she and other four Jedi have been needing to hear. Quinlan was right. After she and Obi-wan sleep a good twelve hours, they’ve wasted no time producing holocrons, checking on Padme’s recovery, and attempting to get their lives back to normal somewhat. Ever since their first morning together, Obi-wan has not left her side. He’s made sure she and Barriss and Ahsoka were fed, he’s held her through her night terrors, and he’s held her hand through the most stressful hours awaiting the Senate’s meeting. As much as she wanted to, she and Obi-wan simply have not had the time to just be together or make love.

“Thank you Quinlan, we needed to hear that,” Luminara says with a warm smile.

“Of course” Quinlan says reciprocating her smile.

“Welp, if we’re done talking here, then I’m going to go take a nap” Ahsoka interjects, sounding irritable.

Luminara has noticed that ever since the war ended, Ahsoka seemed more angry than sad. The woman wasn’t sure as to whether something had come between Ahsoka and Barriss again or if it was just her way of coping. Regardless, Luminara plans on speaking with Barriss on the issue as she has been off as well. 

Anakin looking concerned for his Padawan leaves the group with a “Good to see you guys, talk later yeah?”

In the corner of her eye, Luminara could have sworn Barriss was wiping her eyes.

Obi-wan puts an arm around her and says, “Darling, why don’t you go back to the apartment with Barriss while I go run a quick errand with Quinlan? I’ll be back before dinner time I promise.”

Luminara smiling at the idea of her beloved reconnecting with their friend nods her head as it gives her the opportunity to spend the much needed alone time with Barriss.

“Of course love, please be safe” Luminara says before pulling Obi-wan with a kiss earning a toothy grin from Quinlan.

“Right on! It’s about damn time Kenobi, screw that Duchess!” Quinlan exclaims punching a fist in the air before slapping Obi-wan on the back. “Lumi is a keeper but Force so help me if you break her heart, we’re going to have a problem!”

Both Obi-wan and Luminara laugh at Quinlan’s sentiment and with that, the four Jedi parted ways. Quinlan walks with Obi-wan towards a shipyard, while Luminara puts an arm around Barriss and walks her home.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

“Snips! Wait up!” Anakin calls out to his apprentice feeling concerned. He’s noticed that ever since they parted ways back in Palpatine’s office that Ahsoka seemed bitter. It’s become common for the teen to give everyone one word answers to questions and show very little patience towards any of the business they’ve conducted over the last few days.

Ahsoka stops and turns to Anakin, “What do you want Skyguy?”

“I’m worried about you Snips, you’ve seemed to be nothing but pissed off ever since the war ended. What’s going on?” Anakin asks sincerely.

“Like you would understand!” Ahsoka snaps back.

“Look Snips, I get that you’re going through alot, we all are, but that doesn’t mean you get to push everyone away and be disrespectful. I’ve taught you better than that.” Anakin points out, crossing his arms.

Ashoka lets out a breath and admits, “It’s Barriss.”

“What about her?” Anakin replies.

“I don’t know, she’s been so closed off and flip-floppy with me which seriously pisses me off because I thought she felt the same way I do for her. We kissed after the battle, when we made it back to Master Luminara’s apartment and she kissed me back and for a moment everything was perfect, but then everything changed! She won’t talk to me and she avoids being alone with me. I don’t understand Anakin! I tell this girl I love her as my body was frying from Palpatine only to get this kind of treatment! IT’S NOT FAIR!” Ashoka explains, her voice breaking towards the end.

“Hey Snips, come here, it’s okay,” Anakin says, pulling the teen into a hug. “I know how frustrating it can be when you love someone so much that it eats away at your very soul no matter how much you explain to that person how much they mean to you. Padme was like that. I can’t tell you how many times I had to convince her to marry me. It wasn’t until we thought we were going to be executed on Geonosis that she told me that she loved me too. So what I’m trying to say Ahsoka is… give it time. Barriss has been through alot and you guys haven’t known each other for very long. I know it sucks and I know you’re pissed, but you have to respect her space and I promise you she will come forward. If in the end it’s not meant to be, there will be others and I will hold your hand though the pain.”

Ahsoka begins to weep, her body trembling with every breath she takes and she allows her Master’s words to sink in. “So you don’t think she hates me?”

Anakin shakes his head, “No Snips, just give her some and she’ll come around. Come home with me; I’m sure Padme would love to have you over.”

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Barriss couldn’t wait to be back in their apartment alone with Luminara. With all the tension going on between herself and Ahsoka and with Master Kenobi around her Master more often, the teen has craved for her Master’s attention. Luminara leads the teen to the living room couch and sits with her.

“I’m sorry Barriss, it’s been so long since the two of us spoke alone. It’s been a hell of a week, but I want you to know that I am so thankful for the time we have now” Luminara begins, holding onto Barriss’s hands.

Barriss then lays her head down on Luminara’s lap and begins to cry all the tears she’s been holding since Palpatine’s defeat. Luminara says nothing, wanting the young girl to get all her emotions out of her system, as she strokes her Padawan’s hair. Once Barriss begins to settle down, Luminara speaks again.

“Just breathe my love… just focus on your breath and I’ll do the talking for a bit alright?” Luminara asks Barriss who shakes her head, “Yes”.

“First, I want to let you know how proud I am for you for surviving. You risked your life to save Padme’s and that speaks volumes my little one. I’ve always known you were gifted, but the fact that you were able to draw the darkness out without sacrificing your own life is a miracle. Barriss you are going to save so many people when we’re finally recovered and I can die happy knowing that I was fortunate enough to be your teacher, so I respect you even more now. Second, I can only imagine the amount of torture Palaptine inflicted on you, but darling you were so brave standing up for Ahsoka knowing that you’d get hurt. You took the hit and in the end you were able to help Skywalker defeat a Sith lord. In my heart you will always be a hero of mine and well as a daughter to me. I feel I can say that now that the old Order we knew is gone. Barriss you are my universe and you have been the daughter I’ve always yearned for. For as long you’ll have me I’ll love you forever and always. Thirdly, I want to thank you for acceptance and your patience for allowing Master Kenobi to enter my life. He is the man I’ve always been in love with, ever since I was a youngling. He and I went through so much together in the fight leading up to Palpatine that I feel I need him to support me until I can process everything, just like you do. I promise you that Obi-wan can never take your place in my heart Barriss, never. You will always be my first priority I swear to you. And lastly… I can’t help but notice that things are tense between you and Ahsoka darling and I’m not sure if that’s what’s been keeping you quiet, but know that whatever is said between us, stays between us unless you tell me otherwise. You can talk to me about anything Barriss, I’ll listen.”

Barriss takes a minute to retain all the lovely words her Master just professed to her. A huge weight has been lifted off the younger girl’s shoulder knowing that her Master hasn’t forgotten about her and that she stayed true to the feelings Luminara confessed to her in the ship ride back to Coruscant. Barriss would be lying if she said that she was not jealous of Obi-wan being around her Master all the time. She respects the Jedi Master immensely and she does believe he is good for her Master. But Barriss was not quite ready to give up her Master, not now so soon after such traumatic events.

“Thank you for loving me Master” Barriss says quietly, gazing into Luminara’s eyes, “It feels so much better knowing you view me like a daughter because you’re the only mother i’ve ever known.”

Luminara responds to the Barriss’s sentiment by placing a kiss on her forehead, “Of course my love, I’m blessed to be your mother.”

After a few seconds, Barriss asks, “Master?”

“Yes?” 

“You’re right about what’s going on between Ahsoka and I… After we were both electrocuted, she told me she loved me before standing up to him. Then when we got home afterwards, she kissed me before we took turns showering. I deeply care for her Master, don't get me wrong, but I just don’t know if I’m ready for romance. There’s just too much going on and I’m not sure if I’m in love or not. It’s not like two females being in love is normal according to society anyway… I just feel so overwhelmed and so guilty for causing her pain..” Barriss confesses, feeling tears well back up.

Luminara cups her Padawan’s face and says sincerely, “Barriss darling, there is nothing wrong with two women being in love. Sure, it’s not as common, but it’s still love nonetheless. Gay or no, you are my Barriss and I’ll love you unconditionally no matter who you choose to spend your life with. I’ve felt the strong bond between you and Ahsoka immediately after you two destroyed the droid factory. I know it’s only been a small window of time and you have both gone through things no teenager should ever witness, but you have to believe that you deserve Ahsoka’s affections if you choose to accept them. You haven’t told her that you don’t love her back so you’re not causing her any additional pain. You two are just trying to cope and you should take some time to relax and think about what you really want, because now you have freedom, Barriss. If you wish to pursue your healer studies and work in a hospital full time instead of being a Jedi, I’ll support you. I just want you to be happy Barriss, whether it’s with Ahsoka or not. Just relax and don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re only seventeen Barriss and she sixteen… you still have your whole life ahead of you. We all fought valiantly for a chance at life, let’s not waste it worrying about the “what if’s?”, okay dear?”

Barriss smiles and wipes the last of her tears away, “Will you take a nap with me?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Luminara laughed as the two women cuddled close and allowed their bodies to rest. For the first time in days, Barriss felt like she could breathe.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

As Obi-wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos enter the spacecraft Vos used to transport himself, Depa, and Caleb in, Quinlan asks his old friend where their destination was to which Obi-wan said “Mirial.”

“Mirial?” Quinlan questions, “What’s in Mirial Obi?”

“A ring” Obi-wan replies with a look of peace on his face.


	15. The Bride of Obi-wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan goes to Mirial with Jedi Master and longtime friend Quilan Vos to the planet Mirial to find the perfect ring for Luminara. Then, Obi-wan and Luminara have a much needed discussion about old wounds that need healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the late update, my life got crazy busy all of a sudden, but thankfully I was able to finish one of the best chapters I've written. The chapter is heavily Obi-wan/Lumi with some Luminara/Barriss love. More Barrisoka to come in the subsquent chapters as well as some new faces. Expect at least one new chapter a day, but until then happy reading and I hope you love this chapter as much as I do :)

Chapter 15: The Bride of Obi-wan

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“A ring” Obi-wan tells his oldest friend Quinlan Vos, who once again beamed.

“So Ben Kenobi has finally become a man!” Quinlan shouts as he punches the coordinates for Mirial and prepares his ship for hyperspace.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Obi-wan laughs.

“It means my girl Lumi is finally getting what she deserves after spending practically her whole life waiting for you. She was always waiting in the wings for you man, she’d never love another” says Quinlan as he reminisces about the little Luminara he grew up with.

“Yes, unfortunately it has taken me far too long to realize what an incredible woman she is. I’ve always admired her for her skill and her uncanny ability to keep her emotions in check and I’ve always found her to be very pretty, but then Satine came along and I became blind…” Obi-wan admits, guilt creeping into his soul at the thought of a young Luminara crying because of his past selfishness.

“I always hoped Qui-gon would knock some sense into your ass for that one… but hey the point is that you’re going all the way. You’ve chosen to let the past die and marry the woman who is just as committed I’m sure. Obviously, we don’t have to talk about it, but I can imagine you were her noble Jedi knight in armor fighting for her in the war. I salute you old buddy, your Master would be proud” Quinlan says giving Obi-wan another pat on the back.

“He is actually… Qui-gon spoke to me and I believe to Anakin when we stood against Palpatine” Obi-wan confesses, hearing Quinlan say “That son of a bitch” at the mention of the late Sith Lord, “He told me that he was proud and he thanked me for teaching Anakin and he told me to spend everyday of my life fighting for Luminara, for she was always my destiny even though the old Order would have forbade that and tore us apart..”

“He said all that to you in the heat of the moment?” Quinlan asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, he did and I’ll forever be grateful for it. He’s not wrong and you know how Quin-gon was. He hated politics and took the Code lightly. He always harped me on the fact that the very Force itself was his true Master not the Council. Back then I thought he was insane, but now I understand” Obi-wan added.

“Qui-gon was an amazing man, you were lucky to have him,” Quinlan responded.

“Speaking of Masters, I wanted to ask you about Luminara’s-” Obi-wan began before being interrupted by his colleague.

“Wait.. she’s never told you?!” Quinlan shouts holding up a hand.

“No… She’s told me that she doesn’t want to discuss him..” Obi-wan says shamefully, his stomach beginning to knot itself at what he fears may be true.

After taking a deep breath Quinlan tells Obi-wan, “Look it’s not my story to tell, but long story short, the man was abusive. There’s a reason why her tattoos are placed where they are and I’ll just leave it at that. I’ve spent many nights holding her as she cries herself to sleep Ben. Even though I regret nothing and that I would do it all over again even today, she always wanted you there too…” Quinlan says with so much remorse.

“Quinlan… I’m so sorry” Obi-wan said as he puts his face in his hands, so ashamed of himself for not protecting her, for not being there for her instead of pining away at a stupid crush. He owes Quinlan his life for doing what he has done when he himself failed. Obi-wan Kenobi failed Luminara and he was going to ask her to marry him. The man never felt more foolish.

“Look Ben, there’s no use in beating yourself up for things that can’t be changed. What’s done is done and as long as you never allow any of that to happen again as her husband, that’s all she and I could ever ask for. I don’t doubt for a second that you love her and that you would die for her, but so help me Kenobi if the woman comes crying to me because of something you did or said, I’ll kick your ass and I’m a man of my word” Quinlan says quietly despite a threat being present. 

To some, Quilan may have just come off too harsh, but to Obi-wan, he needed to hear that. He had to know the truth and he was grateful his beloved had such a good friend that would protect her and be there for her if something were to happen to himself.

“I highly suggest you two talk about that before you ask her to marry you. I’m sure you can call her right now and ask and she’ll say yes, but she needs you to know whether she believes it or not. Luminara deserves to know the man she hopes to marry can love her completely and unconditionally despite all the suffering she went through as a younger woman” Quinlan presses as the planet of Mirial comes into focus.

“I wasn't planning on asking her right away, but I agree with you. Thank you for telling me and thank you for being there when I was absent. I swear on my life that I will cherish her and protect her for as long as I live” Obi-wan proclaims.

“That’s all I need to know… now let’s find us a jewelry shop!” Quinlan said as he looked for a place to park their ship.

Neither men have had much knowledge of the planet of Mirial but what they did know was that the planet was cold and dry similar to the tundra planet of Hoth but with less ice and snow. Obi-wan knew the Mirilian people were one of the more religious cultures that greatly respected the Force and their people that could wield it, thus there were plenty of cathedrals and places of worship all over the city, they were in. Quinlan takes it upon himself to ask some locals where their nearest jeweler was and then moments later the two Jedi entered a pristine parlor.

Inside the shop were several rows of glass display tables showcasing the most beautiful of jewelry that Obi-wan has ever seen. Much like Luminara’s evening gown, the sunlight peeking into the windows of the establishment allowed for all the multicolored gems and stones to glitter and sparkle for as far as the eye could see. A kind Mirilian woman who worked at the shop asked what she could do to them, to which Obi-wan asked to see the engagement rings. The wannabe groom was insistent on making sure a majority of their wedding to incorporate as much of the Mirilian culture as possible as he knows the culture was near and dear to Luminara’s heart as well as Miss Offee.

The store employee then leads the two Jedi to a smaller display case near the back of the store where the various engagement rings were kept. Obi-wan was a man of many talents but when it came to women and rings, that’s where his knowledge is limited. That’s why Obi-wan partially wanted Quinlan to accompany him rather than Anakin, because his eldest friend always had a way with women. The employee then allows the men to browse privately before moving elsewhere.

“Any idea of what you’re looking for?” Quinlan asks.

“Not in the slightest, but I feel that when I see it, I will know..” Obi-wan answers as his eyes were drawn to one specific ring. The ring in question reminded the Jedi of the veil Luminara wore the night of the infamous dinner before Padme was attacked. It was a white gold ring with an infinity shaped, diamond encrusted band with a few pear shaped stones on top almost looking like a crown. The largest pear-shaped gem matched Luminara’s eye color to a T while the others were pure white in color with many colors dancing within them in the light. Obi-wan also notices there were small amounts of light blue diamonds within the other diamonds on the band that matched his own eye color. It was in that moment that Obi-wan found the ring that would one day belong to a Mrs. Kenobi.

“That’s the one..” Obi-wan says breathily, pointing at it to Quinlan for him to see.

“It does look like a ring made for Lumi. It’s beauty is like her own, she deserves it..” Quinlan admits. “I’ve got to hand it to you buddy, you do know how to spot the perfect ring!”

Money was of no issue to Obi-wan for Padme has informed the five of them that the Senate passed a bill to pay a large sum of money to the Jedi who saved the whole galaxy every month for the rest of their lives to express the people’s gratitude. Thus, Obi-wan was quick to flag the employee down and requested to purchase the ring of his choice. The employee smiled at the Jedi, saying the ring he is purchasing is not only the most expensive in the store, but it was a kind of ring that Mirlian royalty would wear. Only the most beautiful and noble of Mirlian women would wear such an elegant ring.

“If she is a force welder like you, the ring will glow to match her Force energy if she wanted it too” Said the employee before asking for a size. Luckily Quinlan had an answer for the woman. Before Obi-wan could ask how his friend knew that information, Quinlan put a finger to Obi-wan’s lips and said, “Just trust me.” 

After waiting a few minutes for the jeweler to fashion the ring for Luminara, the two Jedi were able to leave the store. Obi-wan feeling nothing but pride at the fact that he was able to select and purchase a ring Luminara did deserve. His plans for proposal were not quite complete (that’s Padme’s area of expertise), but he knew two things. One, Obi-wan wanted Barriss’s blessing and two he needed to prove to Luminara that he was husband material. Loving Luminara has made Obi-wan into a better man. Gone was the shallow Jedi Council member and from its ashes came a man deeply in love. Obi-wan couldn’t stop looking at the small blue velvet box in his hands as the men departed for Coruscant once more.

Quinlan and Obi-wan parted ways upon landing on Coruscant. Vos congratulated Obi-wan and wished him luck as he made a run in the direction of Luminara’s apartment. As promised, the man made it home by dinnertime as he entered the apartment (Luminara has fashioned him a key post war). Yet what he was not expecting was the two Mirlian women holding onto each other sleeping on the living room couch. Obi-wan took the opportunity to hide the ring in a discreet location and admire his sleeping beauty.

Luminara looked like a mother holding onto her child with her arms wrapped around Barriss and Obi-wan asks himself, “How did I get so lucky?”

Not wanting to wake either of the women up, Obi-wan steps into the kitchen and cooks dinner for the three of them as quietly as possible. Now that their lives have slowed down a bit, the Jedi have taken on cooking and going to markets for ingredients since the Jedi mess hall was destroyed in the clone fire. Right as Obi-wan was finished with the soup he made, a beaming Luminara entered the kitchen.

“Hello there..” Obi-wan smiled back before putting his arms around her petite frame and gave Luminara a kiss.

“You’ve made dinner,” Luminara points out, still smiling.

“Well darling I said I’d home for dinner and after seeing the love of my life sleeping, I couldn’t resist making her dinner” Obi-wan winks before saying, “Shall we?”

Luminara leans in and whispers, “Make sure you save room for dessert”.

It took everything in Obi-wan to not just make love to her in the kitchen, but he was a gentleman as he knows Barriss is around and she doesn’t need to see that no different than him witnessing sexual intercourse with Barriss and Ahsoka once the girls work things out.

“Thank you for making us soup, Obi-wan! It smells wonderful” Barriss compliments with a smile.

“I’m glad you think so! It’s nice being able to make our food instead of just accepting meals like droids” Obi-wan says before sitting in one of the dining table chairs.

The trio then spent their dinner discussing their thoughts on the possible new Jedi Order and whether or not they’d be ready for it.

“The more I think about it…” Barriss says, getting up from her seat to collect the dishes, “I feel that a break from it all is necessary. Personally, I want to finish my healer studies while still learning the ways of the Force without the pressure of war. I’m just not interested in politics, I never will be.”

“That sounds like a good plan love, I would be worried if you did not take a break from Jedi work. I, myself, am not sure I’ll be ready anytime soon. It’s just too soon after so much pain..” Luminara replies sadly.

Barriss kisses the top of her Master’s head before leaving the room to wash the dishes. Obi-wan continues to marvel at their interaction and begins to daydream about the possibility of his future bride bearing him a daughter like Barriss. The idea warmed the man’s heart, but his entire body was aflame when he noticed Luminara pull him in the direction of their bedroom.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Luminara gave Obi-wan a wicked grin as she pulled her Jedi lover into the bedroom and closed/locked the door. She loves Barriss with every fiber of her being, but after so many sad days, she needed to make love to Ben Kenobi. Luminara forces her partner’s robes off and thrusts his boots off before he has the chance to take them off himself. With the final item of clothing being the man’s drawers, Luminara decided to go bold and use her teeth to pull the pants down, her violet eyes never leaving his aquamarine ones. Luminara would have laughed her ass off if anyone asked her if she’d be such a minx in the bedroom as that wouldn’t be so lady-like, but now there was nothing standing in-between her and her sexual needs.

Obi-wan then thrusts her off the floor and onto the bed they’ve shared for over a week. From Luminara’s point of view, it’s like Ben wanted to tease her and make her beg for more. He slowly started to take her clothes off. He begins to trial kisses from her neck down to her breasts, taking his sweet time in between kisses. It wasn’t as if he was trying to leave any marks, to Luminara, whose core was starting to burn with excitement, it was liked he was savoring the taste of her skin.

“Ben..” Luminara moans as she begins to feel her hips grinding against his body.

“Yes, my darling?” Obi-wan breathes into her ear.

“Take me!” Luminara squeals as she is starting to break a sweat from all the excitement.

Without wasting another second, Obi-wan quickly undoes all of Luminara’s clothes down to just her black lace bra and matching panties. Similar to what she did to him moments ago, he uses his teeth to take her panties off as he shakes his arm off to unhook her bra, feeling her breasts. Luminara blushes at the sight of Obi-wan smiling at the sight of her naked form.

“Ready?” Obi-wan asks sincerely.

“Yes” Luminara whispers.

Together the couple proceeds to explore each other and moan in delight as if all their wildest dreams have just come true. Luminara used to dream of these situations when she was a teenager thinking it would forever be just a fantasy, but now she was losing her virginity to her literal dream man and the happiness she felt inside was more than she’s ever felt her entire life. 

After the couple reached a climax, Luminara couldn’t help but scream her lover’s name despite trying to be quiet for Barriss’s sake. This seems to intensify Obi-wan’s finish as he lays beside her panting “I love you” over and over. Luminara then begins to cry tears of happiness.

“Luminara what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Obi-wan asks gently.

“Yes, Ben, I’ve never been happier! You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this happening and for so long I had to make peace with the idea that it will never happen because it wasn’t meant to be…” Luminara says as the tears continued to flow, Obi-wan doing his best to thumb the tears away from her angelic face. “You are my first and only Ben Kenobi..”

“And your last..” Obi-wan tells her kissing her once more, “You’re my first too you know? Satine and I never did anything I promise.”

“Really?” Luminara weeply asks, feeling so special, “You’re not lying?”

“Luminara I have not nor would I ever lie to you, you have my whole heart my love, always believe that” Obi-wan sincerely replies, as Luminara turns to lay on his chest. “Yet, there’s something I have to ask you..”

Luminara peers up and asks, “What is it?”

“What did that bastard do to you? Your Master?” Obi-wan questions, feeling the woman tense up. “I know this is painful and I have no doubt the answer will break my heart and make me regret not killing him myself, but you can tell me this, Lumi. I intend to be with you for a very long time and i want you to be free from everything now that the war is over with.”

Luminara knew the man was right, yet she feels more vulnerable talking about the scars from her past than being naked.

“Okay..” Luminara begins, shifting her position to make direct eye contact. “As you probably know, my Master was a stickler to the rules and was very strict with me. It would have been so much easier to deal with the emotional burden of being lectured every so often than what he did to my face and hands. There’s a reason why I’ve chosen to have my badges of honor placed the way they were. Anytime I was caught daydreaming or anytime my Master suspected my feelings for you, he would wait until he retired for the night and he used his lightsaber to burn my skin ever so precisely. Enough to burn and to feel pain, but not enough to cut as of course it would be too suspicious if I were to wind up dead in our living quarters…” Luminara pauses to take some deep breaths as her repressed anger and sadness begins to resurface. “So, I would cry myself to sleep a lot or whenever my Master wasn’t looking, Quinlan would sneak off with me somewhere private to cry because I just couldn’t continue to live like everything was okay. Because even then I knew what he did was despicable and wrong. I hated him. I never knew my parents and the Jedi were all I knew. I always hoped my Master could learn to love me like a father would, but he couldn’t. Because monsters don’t love Ben and that is exactly what he was. That’s why I studied extra hard and accumulated so many hours of training, so that I can be independent and free of his control. Besides my desire to be with you, he would find ways to creatively control my eating habits “so that I wouldn’t be a fat girl” or the way I spoke, “too much emotion he would say”. You want to know why I was always able to stay calm in scary circumstances? It’s because he would make me meditate with everything I feared… insects, snakes, etc, until I learned to hide my heart and control my tears. I remember wanting the snakes to bite me.. To put me out of my misery…” Luminara’s voice cracked and her body began to shake from the instenity of her sobs. Despite how painful it was to re-visit her awful childhood and early adulthood, Obi-wan’s firm hold on her gave her the comfort she needed to finish her story.

“It was until the night Master Yoda introduced me to baby Barriss in the temple nursery that I felt like my life was worth anything. The idea of giving a child a life a childhood I never had, gave me so much hope Ben… so much because by then I already gave up on the idea of possibly marrying you like a normal woman. Holding Barriss filled me with a love I’ll never forget. That’s why it hurt me so much to know I was hurting her for a little bit because that’s the last thing I would wish for her. Clearly my Master has done a good job of damaging my psyche enough to where he could interfere with my life beyond the grave. I’m grateful she has forgiven me and has continued to love me because if she ever fell to the Dark Side… I’d give up completely. I would stop wanting to live and welcome death because failing the baby that gave me a second chance of life would break me… no different than the idea of losing you now that you say you love me just like I have all these years.”

Obi-wan was starting to shed tears now, he pulled Luminara closer to him and sobbed. Luminara could only imagine how guilty and sad he must feel now that he knows the full story. The couple continued to cry for a long period of time before Obi-wan asked for Luminara’s attention.

“Luminara… look at me…” Obi-wan pleads quietly. Luminara complies with a smile as she pushes the last of the tears away with her thumb. 

“Ben, you don’t have to feel sorry for me… please don’t feel bad for things that weren’t your fault” said Luminara.

“It’s going to take some time for me to process all the abuse you went through darling. I wish I could have stopped it, I wish any other adult would have sense there was something wrong and would fucking do something instead of allowing a child to suffer. It’s probably a good thing the old Jedi are gone… Now we have the chance to do some actual good. To raise children of the Force with dignity and respect and love because you deserved that Luminara more than anyone. I curse the very day your Master was born and I curse the Jedi who gave him the privilege to teach… damn them all!” Obi-wan shouts a little bit, startling Luminara.

“Ben… please..” Luminara whispers.

“I love you Luminara Unduli… I want to spend whatever time I have left with you. I will love you, cherish you, respect you, and protect you for as long as I live. All I could ever want or need is for you to be happy darling. Luminara, you deserve to be happy. That will never be taken from you ever again and I’m so sorry about the burns… but knowing you decided to put something so beautiful on top shows what a courageous and brave woman you are and I’m so lucky I get to sleep beside such a lovely creature. I love you so much Luminara, I am yours forever..” Obi-wan finishes as he caresses Luminara’s face.

For the first time in Luminara’s life, she felt free. It’s as if Obi-wan has broken a fairytale spell with an act of true love setting her free. Free from the pain and all the shame. The war within her finally shared the same fate as the war that took place on the outside.

“Ben?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for setting me free… I’m finally at peace.”


	16. Brothers, Sisters, Mother, and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss finally make amends and cement their relationship while Obi-wan turns to Anakin for engagement advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! I'm so glad the previous chapter received such good feedback, we're one step closer to the Obi-wan proposal! I'm also estimating roughly three/four chapters left of this story before starting on the sequel. I may be able to squeeze in another chapter sometime this evening, but until then, happy reading :)

Chapter 16: Brothers, Sisters, Mother and Daughter

**_Ashoka’s POV_ **

“Rise and shine young lady, we’re going out today!” Ahsoka hears Padme say as the woman enters the guest room the teen has been sleeping in.

“Why?” Ahsoka groans as she covers her face with a pillow.

“Can’t a lady just enjoy a day in the city with her favorite teenager?” Padme laughs, sitting herself on the edge of the bed. “You’ve been moping around lately and I say it’s time for you to enjoy some sunshine and fun. I want today to be a reminder that you are still a teenager, Ahsoka, war hero or not.”

Ahsoka loved Padme dearly like an older sister now that she knows that the Senator is Anakin’s wife, but the teen was getting tired of being reminded of her age. Her childhood ended the moment Master Yoda threw her in the front lines with Anakin and Obi-wan. Nothing has been the same since then and nothing will ever change that. Even though Ahsoka is almost seventeen, mentally she was an adult who was no different than any other war veteran.

“Thanks Padme, but seriously I’m fine” Ahsoka replies, still not moving from their position in bed.

“I did not take the day off from my campaign duties just for you to hibernate in bed. C’mon Ahsoka get dressed or Anakin will drag you by the ear. He wants you to join us for breakfast before he spends the day with Obi-wan, don’t make me shop alone! We should get you some things so you can be more comfortable living with us. This your home too, you should have some more belongings” Padme says.

Ahsoka exhaled, knowing her friend spoke the truth. Ever since Ahsoka left Master Luminara’s apartment, she had nowhere else to go but to Anakin and Padme’s home. Of course the couple greeted her with open arms and gave her the open guest room calling it now her bedroom, yet Ahsoka still felt like a third wheel in the couple’s domestic life. She pinches in by cooking and cleaning, but Ahsoka was lonely. She missed Barriss’s company and she was still hurt how by the rejection she felt the last time the two were together. Ahsoka couldn’t deny her feelings for the healer no matter how hard she has tried to shove them down.

“Okay..” Ahsoka finally says, rising up from the bed.

“Thank you Ahsoka… we’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you.” Padme says gently.

“Well… here goes nothing…” Ahsoka thinks to herself before getting ready for the day.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

“Good morning sweetheart” Barriss hears Luminara say to her as the teen pours herself some coffee.

“Good morning Master” Barriss replies with a smile.

“Please Barriss, you can call me by my first name, I’m more than just your Master now” Luminara says, taking a cip from her own mug.

“Okay” Barriss nods before sitting next to Luminara out on the outside balcony.

“Is Obi-wan here?” Barriss asks.

“No, he left a little bit ago, he says he needed to discuss something with Skywalker” Luminara responds.

“Any idea what about?”

Luminara shakes her head, “No, perhaps they’re discussing their plans for the future.”

“I see…” Barriss says feeling happy she may get to spend another day with her Master, “What would you like to do today… Luminara?”

Luminara smiles at the fact that Barriss referred to her by her first name, “Well, Padme has asked us to spend a day in the city with her, most likely some shopping and probably lunch. A girl’s day I suppose.”

“Did you give her an answer yet?”

Luminara nods, “Yes, I told her we’d join her. I find it a great opportunity to feel what it’s like to be a woman and nothing else.”

“I agree,” Barriss says with a grin. All Barriss ever wanted was to feel normal and even though she is grateful for her talents, she loved the idea of taking a break from it all for a day.

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Anakin pulls into a local diner that Obi-wan enjoys going to for lunch as his Master has said he’d like to spend the afternoon with him discussing something.

_ “I just hope whatever it is, it’s something good and not new Jedi business”  _ Anakin thinks to himself as he spots Obi-wan and walks to join him in a booth. For nearly two weeks, the Chosen One has enjoyed spending his days with his wife. Little activities like shopping, cooking meals, watching holo entertainment, reading, and making lots of love has made Anakin more happy than any of his days as a Jedi save for the exception of meeting Ahsoka. None of the five have discussed their plans going into the expected new Jedi Order, but as of now Anakin has no intention of using his lightsaber anytime soon. The young man had other plans in mind.

“Hello Master!” Anakin greets Obi-wan as he sits down.

“Good afternoon, how have you and Padme been?” Obi-wan asks with a smile.

“Happy” Anakin answers, “What about you and Luminara?”

“Happy” Obi-wan replies, his eyes twinkling.

“That’s wonderful to hear, Master, you deserve that,” Anakin smiles.

A robotic waitress then comes to collect their food order before zooming off, leaving the men alone again.

“So what can I do for you Obi-wan?” Anakin questions.

“I need your help with something. I was going to ask Padme but she’s busy today with the girls. I hope Ahsoka and Barriss can make amends since what I’m about to ask is going to impact one of them” Obi-wan says.

“What do you mean?” Anakin frowns.

“I went to Mirial with Vos yesterday to buy a ring..” Obi-wan says with a smile.

“You’re going to propose?!” Anakin says happily, relieved that the lunch was not on Jedi business after all.

“Yes… I just don’t know how to ask…. I want it to be absolutely perfect and I don’t want to do it until I have Barriss's blessing thus why I hope the teens feel better after today.”

Anakin nods in agreement, “Yes, me too. It’s hard seeing Ahsoka so down in the dumps.”

“So any suggestions?” Obi-wan asks, “How did you propose to Padme?”

“I didn't,” Anakin lets out a sigh, “I just kind of poured my heart out and right before we were supposed to be executed on Geonosis, she told me she loved me too. Once the battle was over, Padme just said, “Let’s get married!” and we then just did Naboo. Just the two of us, C-3PO, R2, and the priest; that’s all there is to it.”

“Perhaps one day, you and Padme can have the nice ceremony and reception you deserve” Obi-wan says sadly, knowing how lonely that must have been for the couple to share their happiest moment together alone.

Anakin shrugs, “It’s alright, we had each other, that’s all I could ask for and we’re happy now that we don’t have to hide our relationship anymore. Living a lie like that is not something I’d wish on an enemy.”

The two men were silent for a moment as their food was brought to them. Anakin began to ponder on his Master’s question as to how to propose to Luminara.

“So… is there any place that’s special to you guys?” Anakin asks, digging into his meal.

Obi-wan shakes his head sadly, “No… unfortunately any place that holds value to us perished in the fire. Our happiest moments took place in the Temple gardens.”

Anakin nods his head, searching his mind for another suggestion. 

“Well maybe you two should go away somewhere for a few days. Padme and I always enjoy our time in Naboo since it’s so beautiful up there.”

“Indeed it is” Obi-wan agrees.

“Besides the palace, Padme has a guest house on a secluded island there, why not there? There are plenty of gardens, meadows, lakes, etc for you two to enjoy. There’s more to Naboo than the city” Anakin states, reminiscing of his time there with his wife before the first Geonosis battle.

“I have no doubt it’s a lovely place, but I’m not so sure Luminara would want to go to a place where the two of us were practically tortured.” Obi-wan grimaces, looking downward.

“I’m sorry Obi-wan… I hope for all of us that things will become easier as time passes” Anakin says thoughtfully.

“Thank you Anakin, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help,” Obi-wan says sincerely.

Anakin fishes for more knowledge of peaceful planets his Master and his beloved could travel to. Within seconds the answer comes to him, “Aldeeran.”

“I beg your pardon?” asks Obi-wan.

“Aldeeran, that’s where Senator Bail Organa is from. I hear that it’s a peaceful world with beauty that rivals Naboo’s. It allegedly is home to many natural hot springs and is a very green planet. Maybe try that? I could ask Padme to assist you with your travel plans in terms of accommodations and whatnot” Anakin offers.

Obi-wan beams at the young man before accepting the offer, “That sounds lovely; it would be a first for the both of us, thank you Anakin.”

“Anytime Master! So… tell me about this ring!”

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

_ “You’ve got to be joking!” _ Ahsoka yells in her mind when she sees Barriss and Luminara walk towards them in the shopping plaza she and Padme were in.

“Surprise!” Padme squeals in delight noticing the shocked expressions on both Ahsoka and Barriss’s faces.

Luminara smiles and tells Ahsoka, “It’s so good to see you Ahsoka, the three of us have missed having you around.”

_ “Are you sure about all three Master?”  _ Ahsoka thinks before replying politely, “Yes, it’s been a while Master.”

“Please call me Luminara, no need for formalities these days” Luminara laughs lightly before turning to Barriss. “Barriss, Padme has arranged a spa day for us to help us relax after everything we’ve gone through. She’s been gracious enough to schedule massages and facial treatments for the four of us.”

Barriss, per usual, bows to Padme and says, “Thank you Senator, you are too kind.”

Padme pulls Barriss in for a hug, “It’s no trouble, I’m so happy you could join us.”

_ “C’mon Barriss, we’ve been clearly set up. Why do you have to be so perfect all the time?”  _ Ahsoka thought with a mental eye roll.

“Well, the spa is this way,” Padme announces to her right, “We should get going.”

Ahsoka was quick to notice both Padme and Luminara separate themselves from the teenage girls by walking a few feet ahead of them. The two appeared to have no issue engaging in light-hearted conversation.

“You and I used to be like that,” Ahsoka says, looking to Barriss, “I can’t help but wonder what caused it to end.”

“I never said our relationship was over Ahsoka” Barriss says quickly, sounding hurt, “I just needed some time and I was confused.”

Ahsoka throws her hands up in the air, “What’s there to be confused about? I told you I loved you and you allowed me to kiss you and then you started avoiding me. Sounds simple to me!”

“Ahsoka, it’s not that simple!” Barriss snaps back, “My entire world was turned inside out within a short span of hours. From blowing up an entire droid factory to healing Padme to being tortured by a Sith Lord to ending the war to you kissing me, excuse me if I need a second to catch my breath!”

Ahsoka stops and spins to make eye contact, “So now what Barriss? Are you still confused? Do you need more time? Because guess what? As much as you may want me to, I can’t shove my feelings for you down!”

“Why would you do that?!” Barriss fires back.

“Because it hurts too much” Ahsoka shouts, tears stinging her eyes.

“Ahsoka…”

“Don’t Barriss, just shut up and let’s get this over with. Just mask your feelings like you always do” Ahsoka scoffs, beginning to walk again.

“Excuse me!” Barriss yells, loud enough for the two older women to turn around concerned.

“What?!” Ahsoka yells back, “Does the truth sting Barriss? Does rejection hurt because it does for me?”

“How dare you accuse me of being so cold!” Barriss screams pointing a finger in Ahsoka’s direction.

“Don’t put words in my mouth Barriss! Maybe you wouldn’t think of yourself as cold if you would actually talk to me about your feelings. Look at your Master, she and Obi-wan clearly have the ability to communicate and it looks like they’re in love. Why would you deprive yourself of that?” Ahsoka responds, blushing as she does so.

Barriss looked embarrassed as she made eye contact with Luminara from afar. The teen looks back at Ahsoka before turning to walk away.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Ahsoka shouts desperately.

Barriss looks over her shoulder and says quietly, “I’m not going to talk to you like this…”

Guilt washed over Ahsoka like a wave as she saw Barriss continue to walk back towards Padme and Luminara. Both women looked saddened by what just transpired but continued to walk to the spa once Barriss caught up to them.

_ “What am I going to do?” _ Ahsoka thinks glumly as she starts to walk again.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

“Why does she have to be so angry with me? Why can’t she see?” Barriss thinks to herself as she undresses herself in the empty room where her massage was going to take place. There was another massage table next to hers where Barriss assumes Ahsoka's considering her Master and Padme went somewhere else. The girl wasn’t angry with either of the adult women. Barriss knew they had good intentions and if Ahsoka wasn’t such a hot head, their plan could have worked in rekindling their relationship. Yet now, Barriss feels nothing but doubt as she lays face down on the massage table waiting for the therapist to come in. She then hears the door open.

“Hey…” Ahsoka’s voice says as she takes off her robe and gets into position on her massage table.

“Hey” Barriss replies quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka continued.

“You’re sorry?”

Ahsoka chuckled, “Yeah I am… I should not have yelled at you like that in front of everyone. Unlike you, I have a hard time controlling my emotions.”

“So what you’re saying is that you are aware I have emotions? I’m not some cold blooded girl?” Barriss inquires.

“No Barriss, you’re not cold-blooded. I guess…” Ahsoka pauses before finishing her thought, “I guess I’m just so insecure about my feelings for you that when you avoid me it puts me in a spot that I’m not comfortable in. I’m not one to lose many battles and when it feels like I lost a battle that was so important to me… I snap.”

Barriss frowns a little at the last bit, “You think what’s going on between us is a battle? For what?”

“Your heart” Ahsoka replied calmly.

This caused a domino effect within Barriss. Her eyes widened as her own heart started to race and her face heated up. Ahsoka was quick to speak up once more.

“I’m sorry Barriss. No matter how hard I try to snap out of it, it seems like I’ve fallen for you since the day we met and everything thereafter fueled that desire. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, brave…. I could go on and on about you but above all, all I wish for you now is to be happy. I’m happy you were beside me in battle and I’m happy you and Luminara are in a good place. I suppose I just hoped you could be happy with me too, but if that’s not the case then I’m okay with just being your friend. I’ll just kill whoever tries to break your heart and steal your chance at eternal happiness, because that’s what you’ve wanted Barriss, admit it. You wanted no part in the life we had before and now that we’re free from active duty, you can live the life of your dreams. Just don’t forget about me going forward okay?”

“Ahsoka?” Barriss asks after a moment of silence.

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t lose.”

“What?”

“I had difficulty coming to terms with what my feelings for you are since I’ve never explored the possibility of love or sexuality before. But after talking things out with my Master, I see now that love is a good thing. Having someone beside you who loves you for who you are despite all the embarrassing moments…” Barriss says as she laughs at the memory of Ahsoka walking in on her in the Republic shower, “I wouldn’t change a thing and I know girls liking other girls is a rarity and not everyone is okay with it… but there’s no one that I’d like by my side more than for it to be you. I love you too Ahsoka, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long for me to be honest with you.”

Tears leave Ahsoka’s cheeks upon hearing Barriss’s declaration of love. “Do you really mean that Barriss?”

“Yes, Ahsoka” Barriss says smiling, knowing her words to Ahsoka were powerful enough to relieve the girl of her agony.

The door opens again as two massage therapists greet the teenagers before proceeding with their treatment. Barriss never knew how much stress she was holding within her body until her muscles were kneaded out. It was an amazing feeling and she was happy that Ahsoka was getting the same treatment.

_ “Thank you Padme.. Thank you Master… for bringing us together and allowing us to heal” _ Barriss thought before resting her eyes as the therapist continues to work on her back.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

After a full afternoon of eating, shopping, and receiving much needed spa treatment, Luminara bids her Barriss goodbye as she asks her if she could spend the evening with Ahsoka at Anakin and Padme’s residence. Without a moment’s hesitation, the older woman kisses Barriss’s forehead and tells her “Yes, have fun!”

Not only was Luminara grateful that Ahsoka and Barriss had made amends, but she was happy she was going to have an evening alone with Obi-wan. This time the Mirialan Jedi was determined to make dinner for the two of them and to spend the night making love without having to worry about being noisy.

Luminara felt the courage to make a steak dinner for the first time, hoping it will blow her lover away as she knows Obi-wan has always preferred steak over any other protein source. As she was beginning to plate their dinner, Obi-wan returns home and greets her with a kiss, “Hello darling, I see you’re making my favorite meal!”

Luminara smiles at him and says, “Well, here’s to hoping it tastes as good as it looks!”

The couple decided to take their dinner out to the balcony overlooking the city. Obi-wan cracks open a bottle of wine for the two of them to enjoy with their meal after showing his lady her seat. Once they were settled, Luminara asks, “So did you have a nice afternoon with Anakin?”

Obi-wan nods and says, “Yes I did and bring some good news!”

“Oh?” Luminara says with a raised brow.

“You and I are going on a vacation my darling” Obi-wan answers with a grin.

Luminara beamed as she cups her hands over her mouth in surprise, “Really? A vacation? Together?”

“Yes, love Anakin is making some arrangements for us, we’re leaving for the weekend” Obi-wan announces with pride.

“To where?” Luminara practically shouts with glee.

“Aldeeran, Anakin tells me it’s quite the romantic spot” Obi-wan answers with a wink.

“Anywhere with you is a romantic place to be my love. You can even make a place like Tatooine worth visiting” Luminara replies full of affection.

Obi-wan takes a breath before getting out of his seat to lift Luminara up from her seat and spinning her once in the air before bringing her down to eye level, “I love you so much Luminara. As much as I loved your dinner, I may say I’m becoming selfish for more. Shall we have dessert?”

Luminara seals her answer with a kiss and with that Obi-wan carries her to the bedroom where they proceeded to make love all throughout the night. At this rate, Luminara has no plans of ever returning to the Jedi Order. Not when she could be happy forever with her Ben.


	17. A New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet up with Masters Quinlan and Depa once more to discuss the details of the New Jedi Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! Hope you enjoy the update as it lays out the foundation that will be the sequel. The next chapter will be the much anticipated discussion between Obi-wan and Barriss followed by possibly a proposal? Look for the next installment to be released either later this evening or tomorrow morning!

Chapter 17: A New Order

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

Luminara woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and serene as she looks to see her Obi-wan still fast asleep. The Mirialan was surprised with herself in that she awoke right when the sun started to come up considering that she and her lover spent most the night pleasuring each other. Luminara smiles at the memory and plants a kiss on Obi-wan’s forehead before rising from the bed and putting on a slik bathrobe over her nakes form. One of the woman’s simple pleasures is having her morning coffee on the balcony whether it be by herself, with Barriss, or Obi-wan. The Jedi Master enjoys the quiet before whatever business is due throughout the day.

Once Luminara takes a seat with her mug, she laughs seeing the dishes from the night before still sitting on the table. 

“I’ll wash them in a little bit” she thinks to her herself before pondering on the fact that in a few hours, she and her fellow war heroes were scheduled to meet with Quinlan and Deppa on the possible resurgence of a new Jedi Order. Both Luminara and Barriss have openly shared their opinions on the matter, but the former had no idea what Obi-wan thought. Did he want to re-build a new Jedi society and take on another leadership role? Or did he want to possibly build a normal with her? Luminara doesn’t know, but she does now that tomorrow she and her beloved will take their first vacation ever to Alderaan.

“Good morning love” Obi-wan says as he joins her with his own mug at hand. Luminara give him a cheeky grin seeing that he put on one of her own bathrobes on leaving very little to the imagination.

“Good morning, I suppose I should have picked up some men’s bathrobes from somewhere yesterday, but I won’t deny that you look very sexy in that darling” Luminara replies with a wink.

Obi-wan sighs and says, “I thought so too, perhaps I’ll go robe shopping while we’re sight seeing in Alderaan.”

“I can’t wait to leave the city for a bit, especially with the meeting today” Luminara exhales before going for another sip of her drink.

Obi-wan slaps his hand to his forehead and says, “Shit, that’s today huh?”

“I’m surprised you of all people would forget” Luminara laughs, curious to know what his thoughts were on the matter.

“I guess I’ve just enjoyed my time being a normal human man a little too much” Obi-wan states happily.

“So what do you think about it all? Barriss and I have put forth our opinions, but you never said what yours” Luminara points out, her hands shaking a little.

Oni-wan pauses for a moment before speaking, “I like the idea of rebuilding, but I’m conflicted. I genuinely enjoyed being on the High Council and I loved what I stood for as a Jedi Master for the Republic, but things have changed so much that I’m not sure if I want to run back into that just yet.”

“What do you mean by that?” Luminara asks.

“Well, it’s about us. When we were in the Order, a romantic relationship would have never happened otherwise we’d be together long before now. These past few weeks have shown me what a peaceful life a man without such responsibility can have and I want nothing more than to work towards a brighter, happier future for the both us. I’m just not sure if it’s possible to be a Jedi and a man at the same time” Obi-wan ponders, stroking his beard.

“I see…” Luminara sighs, feeling a little disappointed. Obi-wan gets up and kneels down before her, looking her in the eye.

“My dear I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to be with you for the rest of my life. I wouldn’t trade any of the time we’ve spent together for anything in the world, not even for the opportunity of being apart of a Jedi Order. I love you and you are my top priority” Obi-wan reassures her, squeezing a free hand.

“But I don’t want you to sacrifice something you love so much for me! I don’t want you to wind up hating me or resenting me for robbing you of a life you could have had” Luminara argues, looking away from Obi-wan. Her heart was starting to sink at the thought that Obi-wan and she may have reached a point of contention. Obi-wan didn’t seem to want Luminara to even think about the possibility but turning her head to face him again.

“Luminara, nothing is more important to me now than your happiness. Your happiness is my happiness and I promise you I’m not lying. We don’t have to have all the answers right now because I think you’re still thinking it over too. Let’s just hear what Deppa and Quinlan have to say and we’ll go from there. Soon we’ll be in Alderaan together just you and me and we don’t have to talk about the Jedi at all. We can just be Obi-wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli, nothing more, nothing less. You’re going to have to trust me that my feelings for you outshine anything else, okay?”

Luminara gives him a small smile and shakes her head in affirmation, “Okay Ben… I trust you.”

Obi-wan smiles back at her, “Did I ever tell you who spoke to me when we confronted Palpatine?”

Luminara shakes her head, “No.”

“I heard Qui-gon” Obi-wan admits, Luminara’s eyes widening at the name.

“Really?” Luminara says with happiness, having been fond of the late Jedi Master.

“Yes, I did. Besides thanking me for training Anakin, he told me that you, my love, are my destiny. You always have been and if he didn’t die by Maul’s hand all those years ago, he would have fought for our relationship. You know my Master always listened to the will of the Force than the Order” Obi-wan says with a a bigger smile.

Luminara wipes some tears of joy from her eyes, “Oh Qui-gon….How kind of him, I wish he were here still.” Obi-wan holds her hands, lightly tracing soothing circles with his thumbs.

“Me too… He was an amazing man and powerful Jedi to boot…. Did you hear anything during that time?” Obi-wan asks Luminara. It was at that moment that Luminara was shocked at herself for not remembering or telling anyone that she did in fact heard someone speak to her through the Force. It just never came into conversation until now.

“I heard Master Yoda” Luminara confesses looking up towards the blue sky, “He told me he was sorry for not saving me from my Master and that he was proud of me… that I have raised Barriss well and that the Force would be with me always.”

Obi-wan exhales and takes on a sad expression, “I’m glad he apologized, I’m glad someone else besides Quinlan is standing up for you even though it’s a little late. But he is right. I bet all of our Jedi ancestors watch over you with pride because you are an incredible Jedi Master who has put Barriss down the right path. You deserved to be Quin-gon’s apprentice not me.”

Luminara kisses the man before saying, “Don’t say things like that love. You were meant to be his apprentice and things turned out alright in the end. I have you now and that’s all that matters.”

Obi-wan kisses her again, before looking at his chronowatch and asks her, “We probably should get ready, mind joining me in the shower?”

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

Ahsoka wakes up to hear the sound of running water coming from her personal bathroom before turning to see the time.

“Damn it, we have that meeting today!” Ahsoka scolds herself as Barriss re-enters the bedroom with nothing but a towel on.

“Good morning!” Barriss greets her as she starts to look through Ahsoka’s wardrobe. Ahsoka couldn’t help but blush and stare at her now Mirilan girlfriend who selected a basic blue tunic style top with some black leggings. “What?” Barriss asks looking back at the Togrunta.

Ahsoka shakes her head rapidly and says, “Nothing! I’m just happy to see that you’re comfortable enough to shower and wear my clothes!”

Barriss chuckles, “Well I am your girlfriend now and I believe couples do such things all the time. I’ve seen Obi-wan wear Luminara’s bath robes, it’s so embarrassing!”

“No way!” Ahsoka laughs back “Oh I’m so going to give him shit for that!”

“You probably should start getting ready Soka, we have to leave soon and I’m sure it will be Anakin giving you shit if you’re late” Barriss says, taking the towel off.

“Oh my…” Ahsoka thinks to herself drinking in Barriss’s naked body. Barriss was slender and smooth, her olive green skin free from any blemishes and scars, which is a rarity for any Jedi. Her breasts were modest in size but full and perky with a perfectly rounded ass to go with it. If there was time, Ahsoka would have taken the girl right there.

“Soka?” Barriss asks blushing.

“Uh yeah! Sorry! You’re just… Fuck you’re perfect!” Ahsoka sputters as she quickly grabs a change of clothes and makes a dash to the shower.

Barriss smiles and proceeds to get ready for the day.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

While Ahsoka was in the shower, Barriss leaves the bedroom to join Anakin and Padme in the kitchen as they finished eating their breakfast.

“Good morning Barriss! How’d you sleep last night?” Anakin says with a wink, causing the Mirialan teen to blush once more.

“Anakin!” Padme remarks, lightly punching her husband on the shoulder.

Anakin laughs and puts his hands up, “What? I can’t inquire about the new couple?”

Barriss lets out a nervous laugh and says, “No worries, Ahsoka and I slept just fine, we probably stayed up too late watching holotv.”

“I’ll say, Ahsoka’s ass better be out in five if we’re going to meet Master Billaba and Vos in time” Anakin replies with a scoff.

“I’m right here Skyguy!” Ahsoka shouts back at Anakin who choked on his coffee and begins to cough.

“Serves you right for being an ass!” Ahsoka adds sticking her tongue out. 

Barriss laughed at her girlfriend's antics much like she laughed all throughout the night they spent together watching holonet dramas and making fun of the actors in the films. It was the first time either of the girls did anything normal. Barriss remembered how much she loved snuggling up to Ahsoka and kissing her from time to time. The healer was relieved that Ahsoka didn’t do anything to make Barriss feel obligated to do anything like sex. Barriss was still a virgin regardless of her sexual preferences and her knowledge was there yet which she was sure Ahsoka was in the same predicament since they were both Padawan learners. Seeing Ahsoka now eat some of the food leftover on Anakin’s plate as he tries to take it away from her reminded Barriss of when Ahsoka lashed out at the young man yesterday when she caught him listening through her bedroom door. The interaction sent Padme and Barriss into hysterics watching the infamous duo go back and forth. Barriss would normally feel anxious being in other homes that weren’t her own, but last night she felt like she was part of something bigger; like she was a part of an extended family and Barriss was all for it.

“Alright you two, knock it off, you three have to get going now!” Padme commands from the living room. Barriss then pulls Ahsoka away from Anakin and kisses her which successfully calmed the Togrunta down enough to focus her attention back on her. The new couple then proceed to walk to their destination hand in hand with Anakin trailing behind them.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Obi-wan couldn’t help but scoff at his apprentice as he sees Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss finally arriving at the site where the Temple once stood ten minutes late.

“Surprise, surprise… Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano late to a scheduled meeting as usual” Obi-wan says teasingly which earned him a light punch to the shoulder by Anakin.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t push yourself you geezer” Anakin retorts, rolling his eyes.

“Well…” Master Depa Bililabba begins to say calmly, “I suppose we can go ahead and get started.”

“Indeed” Obi-wan hears his beloved say nervously. Obi-wan squeezes Luminara’s hand in comfort as she holds onto Barriss with her other arm.

Quinlan then spoke, “So now that the five of you have had some time to re-adjust and rest from your confrontation with Palpatine, we’re curious to know what your future plans are in terms of being a Jedi once more.”

“Perhaps, you could fill us in on how exactly this new order would run before we give you our thoughts?” Obi-wan questions, which made Luminara exhale a breath of relief.

_ “Don’t stress darling… it’s going to be alright” _

“Good point,” Quinlan says before getting a portable holoprojector out and turning it on. The hologram showed what appeared to be blueprints for a new temple, “So we obviously need a new space to train and make decisions so Depa and I feel that it would be in our best interests to have not only one new temple built but several spread out the galaxy.”

Obi-wan frowns “I believe Qui-gon has made that suggestion in the past when he discussed how much he didn’t care for all younglings to be bought and trained in the same temple on one planet.”

“Exactly!” Quinlan nods, “All things considered, the corruption Palpatine abused was because a majority of the Jedi were tied here on Coruscant where the Galactic government was also housed. It makes sense now how politics and the Jedi go entangled giving Palpatine the opportunity to take complete control. Furthermore, as Qui-gon has explained before, having all Jedi raised in a relatively rich planet hinders their view of the galaxy. Most Padawans struggle when on off-world missions because their views are so narrow. Issues such as poverty, slave trade, and whatnot were never included in Youngling education. That’s probably why a majority of commoners were not in favor of Jedi presence because we were sending in people who unintentionally came off arrogant and crass to other galactic cultures and government.”

Obi-wan sighs as he knows what his friend said was true, “So if I’m understanding this correctly, you two feel we should have multiple temples to raise future Jedi in different worlds thus producing more socially inept Jedi overall?”

“Yes” Depa says placing a hand on the young Caleb Dume besides her “I always felt it was important for Caleb to know that there was more to life than just the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.”

Anakin speaks up, “I have to agree with Master Bililabba Master… I honestly hated having such a secluded childhood in a temple only to be brought onto other missions a decade later.”

“I fail to see the difference in what’s being proposed now than what’s been done in the past” Obi-wan says confused.

“What we’re suggesting is that we have a whole new system in place for the training of future Jedi. Instead of younglings being raised in one place, we’d have it to where after so many years, we transfer the Padawans to continue their training in the other temples we’d have built across the galaxy. In lamest terms, the kids would be switching schools in order to teach them diversity” Quinlan answers.

Obi-wan nods his head in understanding, “I understand now… where are we going to get the funds for building these temples since we decided it best to dissolve from the Senate?”

“That’s the challenge” Depa replies, “We’d have to plead our case to local governing bodies to make it happen.”

“So if we decide to join the new order, you’d separate us…” Luminara says glumly.

“Let me finish explaining our entire proposal Lumi” Quinlan says gently, “We’ve also come to the conclusion that perhaps Palaptine was going to use Anakin’s marriage to Padme as his catalyst for turning him to the Dark Side. As you all know romantic relationships and attachments were forbidden in accordance with the Code. However given what's happened, Depa and I are willing to make a change. Lumi, you and Kenobi are obviously together as well as your Padawans as well as Skywalker with Padme. Clearly the Jedi of old were too blind to realize that healthy attachments are a source of strength for us rather than a source of fear. The Dark Side takes advantage of attachments and twists them for their selfish desires. So going forward, we understand that if you all weren’t so accepting and loving of each other, then we would have failed. There wouldn’t be a single Jedi alive today if it weren’t for you five. Qui-gon was right the whole time; we must listen to the will of the Force not berate each other in fear we’ll all end up as Sith Lords.”

“So… you still want us to join the New Order even though we all have attachments?” Anakin says perking up.

“Yes Master Skywalker” Depa says bowing, “We would hate to have a new order where the five Jedi who saved us all were banned from being who they truly are. If you all will have us, you can resume being a Jedi and become a part of a new legacy built on familial values, not political ones. Master Luminara you can continue training Barriss in the ways of the Force as well as Master Skywalker with Ahsoka.”

“You’re giving me the rank of Master?” Anakin asks excitedly like a boy opening presents on his birthday.

“Of course” Depa replies happily, “You’d all be given a seat on the new High Council. Barriss and Tano will also receive a seat once they have completed their training and earn the rank of Master. You’d also be free to choose what world you’d like to build a temple on. If we are going to ask you all to move, we might as all give you options. Also, your holocron messages have been received by other surviving Jedi. I’m having them report on the planet Lothal, where Caleb and I will be staying as there is still an existing Temple there. It can be our home base for now until you all decide your future plans. You’re all welcome to meet everyone once you feel ready. We know this is a lot of information to take in at once, so please take whatever time you need to sort things out. We’ll be in Lothal waiting for you.”

Obi-wan feels as if he’s been given an offer too good to be true, yet there was another question gnawing at him that he has to know the answer to. Before Obi-wan could speak, Anakin beat him to it.

“What about children?” Anakin abruptly asks.

“I’m sorry?” Depa asks, “You mean Younglings? What about them?”

“I mean our children, say if Padme and I had a family, would my children be allowed to train in the New Order?” Anakin says with a tone of hope.

Quinlan and Depa give each other a knowing glance before Quinlan responds, “Since relationships will no longer be forbidden, it would be foolish to think that we wouldn’t expect families to emerge. So with that being said, yes your prospective children would train under the Order with your full knowledge as we want to instill new values to new generations. I think it’d be best though if you personally didn't oversee the training personally so your children would have unbiased critique.”

Anakin nods his head in approval, “Sounds fair, thank you Master.”

“You’re welcome, so are we all in?” Quinlan asks.

“I’m in,” says Anakin, giving Quinlan a firm handshake.

Ahsoka then steps forward and also says, “I’m in.”

Then Barriss after giving Luminara a glance, “I’m in.”

Leaving just two left, Obi-wan looks down at Luminara. She maintained a cool expression on her face but her eyes and her breath told the man otherwise. Obi-wan squeezes her hand and nods, as if to reassure her that they can discuss more later in private. Luminara takes a deep breath, causing the other Jedi to look worried, before she said, “We’re in.”

“Then it’s settled! Welcome aboard the New Order!” Quinlan shouts with a fist in the air. “We’ll see you back on Lothal sometime soon, yeah?”

Quinlan gives Obi-wan a wink to which Obi-wan smiles back. He fully intended on proposing to Luminara within the next twenty four hours. Maybe by then, all the information will sink in and Luminara won’t feel so overwhelmed and nervous.

Depa and Caleb then give the remaining Jedi a final bow before parting ways. Anakin and Ahsoka cheered in excitement while Barriss smiled at Ahsoka. Obi-wan looks to Luminara and whispers in her ear, “Are you ready to leave?”

Luminara smiles up at him and nods her head yes before explaining to Barriss about their upcoming trip and how she’ll have to stay with Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka for a few days. Barriss appears happy upon hearing the news and takes her Master’s hand in the direction of their apartment. Obi-wan was starting to feel nervous now that his moment to speak to Barriss alone was fast approaching. He needed her blessing or he could never ask for Luminara’s hand. Obi-wan then reaches into his right hand pocket, feeling the small, velvet box that contained the ring. The Jedi kept his hand there until the trio reached the apartments, hoping the ring could act as a good luck charm.


	18. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan finally proposes to Luminara after gaining Barriss's blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! Sorry this chapter took so long! I wanted to get the proposal done right and believe me when I say this has been re-written many times. Hope you all enjoy it, expect another chapter or two tomorrow :)

Chapter 18: The Proposal

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Barriss sensed unease within Obi-wan as soon as the three of them entered the apartment. Yet, the Mirialan teen shrugged it off as possibly anxiety from what transpired in their meeting with Masters Biliabba and Vos. If Barriss was being honest with herself, she was unsure with her answer about the new order as well. How does her intentions of progressing her healer study fall in line with what the Jedi have planned? Where will they go to complete her Jedi training? Will she be separated from Ahsoka? Barriss wished all the rising questions came to mind when she gave her answer yet Anakin and Ahsoka looked so happy that she felt she couldn’t refuse. Maybe when her Master returns from Alderaan, they can talk more about their next move. Until then, Barriss was getting excited to have an extended sleepover with Ahsoka.

“Barriss?” Obi-wan says as he knocks on her bedroom door.

Barriss was curious as to why Obi-wan would need anything from her and opened the door, “Yes Obi-wan?”

Obi-wan nervously blurts out “Are you all packed?”

Barriss takes a step back and looks to her bed, which still had some items that needed to be put away, “Not quite, why do you ask?”

Obi-wan looks over his shoulder, which was strange to Barriss since Luminara would be the only other person in their home so why the strange behavior?

“I was going to escort you to Anakin and Padme’s, Luminara says she’d like to take a nap before our trip, so that would leave just me to take you” Obi-wan finally says.

“Okay, just give me a minute or two and I’ll be ready” Barriss politely replies. As she finishes packing, Barriss begins to feel sentimental. For some reason, the teen became nostalgic to the days where life was simple. She and her Master followed a thorough routine until the war started and now that it was over, their lives have become busier. Now, both Mirialan women are starting romantic relationships and soon they will leave the only life they’ve known on Coruscant indefinitely. Though Barriss was not one for confrontation, she intends to ask her escort for the reasoning for his odd behavior. If Obi-wan has done something to cause her Master pain, she will consider reaching for her lightsaber again. From this moment forward, Barriss will protect what’s left of her now past life.

Barriss leaves her bedroom to find Obi-wan in the dining room, still looking anxious. The man nearly jumped out of his seat. 

“Are you alright Master Kenobi?” Barris asks, raising a brow.

“Yes, I’m sorry, got a lot on my mind” Obi-wan says sheepishly.

“Alright, if you say so” Barris reponds before walking into Luminara’s bedroom. Luminara was sitting on her bed, looking stressed. Barriss kneels down before her and holds her Master’s shaking hands.

“Master, what’s wrong?” Barriss asks with concern.

Luminara shakes her head and exhales, “Nothing darling, for whatever reason I’m just full of nerves. Everything is changing so quickly that I feel like I have no control. I’m sure I’ll feel better once I’m in Alderaan.”

Barriss offers Luminara a hug before telling her, “It’s okay to feel nervous when things change Master. I think a nice, relaxing trip is what you need. It’s like the Masters said, we don’t have to report to Lothal immediately. We can take our time…”

Luminara laughs a little and kisses the young woman’s cheek, “When did you grow up on me and become so wise?”

Barriss smiles back and admits, “I’ve learned it from you of course. You were always so good with me whenever I felt anxious. Remember the night when I was younger and we had that awful thunderstorm where the apartment was shaking terribly?”

Luminara smiles at the memory, “Of course I do. You were 12 at the time and even though you hid your fear well, I looked up from my book to see you shaking like a leaf on the couch. I called you over and you sat on my lap and I believe I sang you a Mirilan lullaby, the one I know.”

Barriss continues the story, “Yes, you did and you had the most beautiful singing voice Master. I remember staring up at you in awe. That out of all the younglings, I was chosen to be your Padawan. I was sure the other kids would have been jealous!”

“Oh please, you’re just biased!” Luminara laughs.

“No, It’s true! I’ll never forget that night. You made me my favorite tea and stayed up with me until I fell asleep. You made something so terrifying into something so peaceful and I’ll always admire that for as long as I live” Barriss finishes.

Luminara pulls Barriss up for a loving hug and whispers, “Have fun with Ahsoka, don’t get into any trouble, okay?”

“Always, Master. Sorry, but you’ll forever be my Master and I still like calling you that” Barriss answers before pulling away and smiling at Luminara before leaving with Obi-wan, who stood smiling by the doorway.

“Thank you for taking her my love,” Luminara tells Obi-wan.

“Of course, be back soon” Obi-wan says closing the door behind Barris, “Shall we?”

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

Obi-wan can sense something within Barriss that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. It didn’t feel like aggression or contempt, but it didn’t feel entirely blissful either. Once they both took their seats in the speeder Obi-wan has been driving post-war, he decides to break the silence.

“So, Barriss, looking forward to spending some time with Ahsoka? Luminara tells me you two are doing a lot better now?”

“Yes, we are in a good place now” Barriss replies, not looking at Obi-wan.

_ “Damn… I may have my work cut out for me….” _

“That’s good! I always thought you two were a good pair” Obi-wan says awkwardly as he pulls onto the speedway towards Anakin’s place.

“Thank you,” Barriss answers flatly.

_ “Well, I suppose I should just cut to the chase then if she doesn’t want to talk much…” _

“So Barriss…” Obi-wan says, clearing his throat, “There’s been something I wanted to ask you before we leave for Alderaan.”

“Oh? Is that why you were acting so strange earlier?” Barriss inquires, still looking ahead.

_ “Shit…” _

“Why yes! It’s something of importance and I wouldn’t feel good about going forward with it until I had your blessing?” Obi-wan responds, trying hard to conceal his growing anxiety.

“Blessing? Master Kenobi, you are within your rights to do as you please without my permission… unless this involves my Master?” Barriss suggests, now looking at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan couldn’t quite read Barriss’s expression and decided to push on, “Yes, it does. As you know she and I have gotten much closer over the last weeks.”

“I’ve noticed,” Barriss said quickly.

“Good… so with that being said, there’s something I must ask” Obi-wan proposes seeing Anakin’s home coming to view. The man didn’t have much time left.

“I’m listening…” Barriss pushes politely, her fingers starting to drum the side of the vehicle.

“This trip to Alderaan is meant to be a romantic setting for a proposal. Barriss… I plan on asking your Master to marry me…” Obi-wan finally confesses.

Barriss gasps, which led to Obi-wan slamming on the brakes next to their destination.

“You want my blessing so that you can ask my Master to marry you?” Barriss repeats looking like Obi-wan just told her that he was pregnant.

“Yes?” Obi-wan squeaks, anxiously awaiting what the teen will say next.

“Hey, y’all okay over there?!” Ahsoka shouts from her bedroom window looking at the couple in the speeder.

“Yeah, we’re fine! Give us a moment!” Barriss shouts back at her girlfriend as she slumps into her seat a little.

“Barriss are you alright?” Obi-wan asks gently.

“Yes, I’m alright. It’s just like my Master told me moments ago… everything is changing and it’s a lot to process” Barriss says admittedly.

“Yes, that appears to be the case” Obi-wan says quietly.

“She loves you very much and has for a long time” Barriss says looking back at the Jedi next to her, “I’ve always known that I believe. I’ve admired her for so long that I guess I’ve become protective of her. I only wants what’s best for her and if that means a future with you Master Kenobi… then I approve”

“But you’re also afraid of losing her…” Obi-wan points out that Barriss’s feelings have become clear to him.

With a sigh Obi-wan tells Barriss, “Trust me when I say that whether your Master accepts my proposal or not, you will always be her top priority. She talks about you and your time together whenever we’re alone all the time. Barriss, you take up alot of space in Luminara’s heart and that will never change. I just know that I love her dearly more than life itself and I want to prove that love to her with marriage. There is only room for one Mrs. Kenobi and I want Luminara to fill that role. I’d die for her Barriss and I nearly did when I fought Grievous, it just seems silly to date someone that I’ve known for decades and grew to love to not just go forward with marriage. I’ve even gotten her a Mirilan ring!”

Barriss’s eyes widened when she saw the ring Obi-wan showed to her. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry the girl has ever bear witness too and she can’t fault the man for not showing respect for their culture.

“It’s beautiful…” Barriss says under her breath before looking back up at Obi-wan.

“You’re right Obi-wan, you’ve demonstrated how much my Master means to you and she practically glows whenever you’re around her or whenever you’re brought up in conversation. Since I’m happy when she’s happy, then… I accept your plans to propose.”

Obi-wan couldn’t help but pull Barriss into a hug, “Thank you for understanding Barriss… you have no idea how much this means to me and how much it will mean to her when I tell her we had this conversation.”

“Of course, thank you for telling me even though you didn’t have to,” Barriss replies, smiling.

“Your opinion matters a lot to me now that we’ll be family soon, hopefully...”

“Obi-wan, she will say yes I’m sure...”

“Well….”

“I’m going to go now Obi-wan, I think I’ve held Ahsoka off long enough” Barriss says pointing to a very displeased looking Ahsoka who was walking up to Barriss.

“Can I have Barriss now?” Ahsoka says jokingly as she pulls Barriss and her luggage out of the speeder.

Obi-wan laughs, “Yes, she’s all yours. Take good care of her now or Luminara will not be happy!”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes, “Duh!”

“Obi-wan!” Barriss calls out one last time.

“Yes?” says Obi-wan.

“Good luck!” Barriss says with a wink.

Obi-wan returned the smile and started the speeder up again, making his back to Luminara.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

“Oh Ben... it’s beautiful here!” Luminara squeals in excitement holding Obi-wan’s hand as their private transportation (courtesy of Senator Bail Organa) lands in a docking bay on the city outskirts.

“Indeed it is” Obi-wan replies, giving Luminara a kiss on the cheek before Bail approaches the couple.

“Welcome to my home!” Organa says extending a hand to the couple.

“It’s gorgeous, thank you for all the accommodations Senator” Luminara responds with a quick bow.

“Yes, thank you Senator, you are too kind” Obi-wan chimes in.

“It’s no trouble! A friend of Padme’s is a friend of mine! You will be staying in our guest lakehouse, I think you’ll find it to your liking” Bail winks at Obi-wan which catches Luminara off-guard. Obi-wan just shrugs his shoulder at her sideways glance.

_ “I don’t think I’ve seen him flinch so quickly…” _

The Senator then opens a backdoor to his personal landspeeder while his guards store the couple’s luggage away. Luminara and Obi-wan express their thanks once more as Bail gets into his driver’s seat and speeds away. The scenic trip through Alderaan’s many green valleys enchanted Luminara. In all her years of traveling the galaxy, the Jedi Master cannot recall another world that was so green and the skies so blue with picturesque mountain tops and crystal clear waters surrounding her. Naboo was surely a close second, but life seemed peaceful here. Houses and settlements were spaced out and even in the city, the population was not as dense as it can be in Naboo. If privacy was of value to anyone, this would be the world to live in. Luminara was already infatuated with it. Though she didn’t catch Obi-wan staring at her until Bail stopped by a charming, white lakehouse that Luminara suspected was their accommodation.

“What is it?” Luminara asks her beloved with a grin.

“Nothing… happiness just looks good on you” Obi-wan answers, his face mirroring hers.

“After you my lady…” Bail says taking Luminara’s hand as she exits the vehicle with Obi-wan following.

“Oh Bail, this is lovely! I could get used to this!” Luminara says with glee as she swings herself around one of the pillars that made up the front of the estate. Obi-wan continues to stare in awe at her.

“I’m glad you think so! That’s very generous coming from a war hero, please let me show you two around!” Bail said leading the way.

The lakehouse was a single story home with a cozy living area and a fully stocked kitchenette followed by three additional massive bedrooms, each with their own en-suite bathrooms. The interior design reminded the couple of where they were with the rooms being painted in pastel blues and greens with mostly white furniture. As for the back area, the couple saw that they had their own private hot springs adjoined by a private lake. There were an array of row boats and water vehicles docked for outdoor recreation. It was the first time Luminara ever felt that she was in a fantasy world where she had luxurious accommodations like a queen,

“You should have everything you need, but please do not hesitate to contact me with any questions or concerns. I hope you two enjoy this home as much as my family does in the summer” Bail warmly says after showing the couple around.

“We’ll see you in a few days then?” Luminara asks eagerly to be alone with Obi-wan again.

“Yes, my lady, I shall return for you both” Bail replies kissing Luminara’s free hand.

Obi-wan then shows the Senator out as Luminara walks into the Master suite to unpack her belongings. The woman let out a breath of relief as all her worries melted away. This is what she needed, Barriss was on to something for sure. Luminara then feels Obi-wan’s arms wrap around her waist.

“Care to join me in the hot springs, I believe it is customary to go in the nude” Obi-wan whispers as he kisses Luminara’s neck.

“Yes” Luminara moans back, allowing for the man to completely undress her which earns a happy squeal from her.

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

_ “I...Ben Kenobi… have the most beautiful woman who has ever lived” _

Obi-wan thinks to himself as he continues to marvel at Luminara’s beauty in the hot springs. He can watch her dip her head into the water and rise back to the surface on repeat for eternity and never get bored. The way her raven colored hair framed her elegant face and the way her olive-skin shined in the light with the water glistening not to mention her full breast and her large, amethyst eyes. He was one lucky man. Satine wishes she could look as good as his Luminara. The Duchess couldn’t hold a candle to Luminara’s radiant smile. It’s a smile Obi-wan has never witnessed until he kissed her for the first time back on Mortis. Gone were the forced smiles he would see in battle and in came the happy Mirialan she was always meant to be.

“You’ve been staring at me alot today,” Luminara says with a smirk as she swims up to him.

“Well you can’t blame a man for marveling at fine art and my dear that’s you” Obi-wan winks before pulling her up to his lap which made her giggle in response.

“Ben Kenobi, you better not by lying to me” Luminara chuckles before kissing her lover.

“Never my darling, in fact you have no idea what plans I have in store this evening” Obi-wan says teasingly.

“Oh?” Luminara looks up at him in curiosity.

Obi-wan nods his head, “In about an hour, one of Bail’s private chefs will be here to prepare us dinner and then I’m going to take my pretty woman out to the boats where I will serenade my love her while we watch the sunset, which I hear are incredible.”

“As if today couldn’t get better,” Luminara says with her smile still intact.

“Stay with me long enough and you’ll find out I’m full of surprises,” Obi-wan says into her ear as he grabs her buttocks under the water.

“Ben, don’t be so naughty when we have a guest coming” Luminara snickers, moving up to exit the springs, throwing a towel at Obi-wan, “We should get ready!”

“Of course!” Obi-wan shouts back as he watches her dry off and head back to the house.

“ _ We’re getting closer… gotta get this right!” _

Luminara looked ravishing in her evening gown. She wore a long sleeved navy gown with a light blue corset that flattered her chest. Along the cuffs of sleeves and all around her scoop neckline were white embroidered flowers. Luminara wore her hair freely which made Obi-wan’s breath hitch seeing her natural waves rest perfectly down her back. Obi-wan also notices little white flowers throughout Luminara’s ebony locks. To finish it all off, she wore a pair of pale blue flats that went with her corset. The man couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping. As his simple white button down dress shirt and brown slacks with black dress shoes paled in comparison to his companion.

“Luminara… I’m speechless” Obi-wan confesses, showing her to her seat on the back porch of the lake house.

Luminara blushes and says, “You can thank Padme!”

“Remind me to invite her over for dinner” Obi-wan replies, which made Luminara laugh.

As planned Bail’s chef prepared a fantastic meal for the couple with a bottle of fine wine to go along. Obi-wan felt as if he was a Padawan again fumbling over his words because of a crush. Luminara seems to have shared similar emotions as her cheeks were tinted pink every time she met the man’s eye. After an hour of reminiscing their fond childhood memories together, Obi-wan gets up to extend an arm to Luminara, “To the boats, my dear?”

Feeling the ring box inside his pocket, made Obi-wan’s pulse quicken as he knew the time had come. Soon Bail and his crew will illuminate the skies with multicolored paper lanterns that will paint the night sky as the Jedi ask the biggest question of his life. It was Padme’s idea to incorporate the lanterns into the proposal to give a clever nod to Luminara’s name. Obi-wan hopes it will render her speechless as he presents the ring. Obi-wan gently helps Luminara into their boat, doing everything he can to keep his hands from shaking. He then proceeds to row the boat to the centerpoint of the lake which has now become a hotspot for fireflies. All the sources of lighting both natural and artificial will make this proposal perfect in Obi-wan’s mind.

“You were right love, the sunsets here are beautiful, it’s too bad we couldn’t finish our dinner soon enough to see it from the water” Luminara quietly says admiring the fireflies.

“No worries darling, I think the fireflies will do...” Obi-wan responds just as quietly, his body starting to panic.

_ “I have to get this right!”  _ the Jedi thought to himself as he looks at the love of his life,  _ “It has to be perfect… for her… for Luminara…” _

Right on cue, the paper lanterns lit up from all around the lake and were raised into the dark sky. To the couple’s surprise, they noticed Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, and Barriss standing beside Bail and his people toss lanterns up into the sky as well giving the couple their brightest smiles.

“Obi-wan… what’s going on?” Luminara says in shock, tears already starting to stream down her face seeing their friends have a hand in the beauty surrounding them.

Heart in his throat, Obi-wan takes Luminara’s hands and holds them. He pauses for a moment to drink it all in. Luminara glowed with all the lanterns floating around them and her violet eyes twinkled. She was an angel and it was time for Obi-wan to ask. The man reaches in his left pocket for the ring box and opens it to show the ring which made Luminara gasp.

“Luminara Unduli… loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Through your grace, you have made me a better man. Your kindness opened my eyes and your bravery became my source of strength. I can only aspire to be half the Jedi you are because my darling you are the most beautiful gift that has ever graced the galaxy. The light in your soul is enough to destroy any darkness. I look into your eyes now and I see an angel… flung from the cosmos to teach us all what love really is. You are my entire heart and there’s nothing I would not do for you. So I ask now before our friends and family…. Will you, Luminara, marry me and make me the happiest man that has ever lived?”

Luminara cups her mouth and begins to cry more happy tears before answering, “YES! I will marry you Ben Kenobi!”

Obi-wan begins to shed tears of joy himself as he slides the ring onto Luminara’s finger. The crowd behind them cheered and applauded as the couple sealed the proposal with a kiss. In that moment, everything was perfect. Luminara Unduli will soon be Mrs. Kenobi.


	19. Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war heroes meet their Jedi companions on Lothal as plans for the new order have fallen through leaving the future open-ended. Anakin shares exciting news as Barriss on the other hand fears there's something dark on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second to last chapter of this story before the sequel :D What you're about to read is the foundation of the second story coming up. I'm curious to hear your guy's predictions because it's going to be wild ride in the future. Stay tuned for the finale! :)
> 
> P.S The new group of people introduced would have been the Inquisitors had Palpatine succeeded with his original plans.

Chapter 19: Lothal

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

Ahsoka didn’t know what to expect from the planet of Lothal. When she, Barriss, Anakin, and the now happily engaged couple, Luminara and Obi-wan, landed the night before, the Togruta teen couldn’t help but feel bored. Lothal was all but grassland with some cylindrical peaks here and there. The “city” made Coruscant seem like an entire star system with only a handful of businesses and homes to account for. Ahsoka was sure she could count the entire population within an hour or two. Alas, an ancient Jedi temple was untouched here, so if the Jedi of old found value in the planet, then she would find it too in due time.

Ahsoka then turns to the bunk beside her own. Even though she and Barriss have become accustomed to sharing a bed between her home back on Coruscant and the guest room in Bail Organa’s palace, the bunks on the ship they’re traveling in didn’t make it possible for any couple to share a bed. Unless neither woman valued breathing. As Ahsoka observes her now girlfriend sleeping, she wonders on what direction their relationship will go. Obi-wan and Luminara have decided to take their relationship to the next level by being engaged and of course, they’ll settle somewhere together once new order business is complete, but where does that leave Ahsoka and Barriss? Will she live with the Kenobi’s? Will Ahsoka be forced to stay in Coruscant until the senate election is over and Anakin and Padme make a decision on where to live? Ahsoka is saddened at the thought of being worlds away from Barriss, especially now that they’re starting to build a new chapter of their lives together.

Not being able to sleep anymore, Ahsoka gets dressed and heads for the kitchen area. She sees both Obi-wan and Luminara sitting at the kitchen table together drinking their coffee. Luminara looks up and offers Ahsoka a smile, “Good morning Ahsoka”.

“Good morning Masters, how are you two?” Ahsoka repeats, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

“Can’t complain” Obi-wan laughs, smiling at his fiancee.

Ahsoka grins at Obi-wan and she settled into a seat across from the couple, “So when’s the wedding?”

“We’re not sure yet… depends on what Depa and Quinlan tell us today. As you know there’s been a change of plans with the new order” Luminara replies.

“Yeah… I’m worried about what they may say” Ahsoka says glumly.

“What is it Ahsoka?” Obi-wan asks her.

“It’s just…” Ahsoka begins looking up at Luminara before turning to Obi-wan “I don’t like not knowing what’s in the immediate future you know? Back when we were at war, there were routines in place and I can predict what my life will look like in a few days time, but now things are changing everyday and then there’s Barriss…”

“What about Barriss dear?” Luminara presses.

“She’s fine, it’s just our relationship has changed and I’m not sure where she’ll be when things start to settle down. I’m pretty sure she’s almost ready to be knighted and I’m still a Padawan so it’s not like our locations are permanent.”

“I see…” Luminara says putting a hand on top of Ahsoka’s free hand.

“Anakin and I have spoken Ahsoka and it looks like as far as living situations go, we’ll all be residing in Coruscant until the election results in a few months so no one is going anywhere anytime soon. As for the training, that’s going to have to wait as well as new Force-sensitives seem to be contacting Quinlan and Depa everyday and coming here. Seeing where everyone’s abilities are and how training will be conducted will take time. Our ancestors didn’t build the life we knew on Coruscant overnight” Obi-wan adds looking sympathetic.

“As for Barriss, Obi-wan and I have something to go over with her soon but we promise that no matter what becomes of us, you’ll never be far away” Luminara reassures by squeezing Ahsoka’s hand.

Anakin and Barriss then enter the room.

“Morning all!” Anakin yawns before sitting next to Ahsoka. Barriss decides to sit next to Luminara as the older woman reaches for her lovingly.

“Good morning Anakin, I see you’re enjoying the luxury of sleeping in for a little while longer” Obi-wan teases, leaving everyone else but Anakin confused.

“Shut up old man, you would too if you were me” Anakin says playfully slapping the older man in the arm.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ahsoka pipes up

“Tell them Anakin,” Obi-wan said, sitting back with a smile.

“Padme is pregnant,” Anakin announced, leaving all the women gasping in surprise.

Once again, Ahsoka’s world has been turned upside down. On top of everything else, her Master was not becoming a father. At this rate everyone around her will be distant. Her Master will be devoting what’s left of his free time with Padme and his future child, Obi-wan will be married soon, and Barriss will most likely leave with them. Ahsoka doesn’t know what hurts more, the idea of everyone around her dying or the fact everyone’s lives appear to be moving on without her. Forcing a smile on her face, Ahsoka joins Luminara and Barriss in congratulating her Master.

“That’s wonderful Master! Maybe now you’ll be more responsible!” Ahsoka jokes, earning a signature smirk from Anakin.

“Thanks Snips, I’m sure my children will love their auntie Soka,” Anakin replied.

“Children?” Luminara asks.

Anakin nods his head and tells everyone, “I have a good feeling it’s going to be twins, I foresaw it back on Mortis.”

“So should I be expecting two mini Masters or mini Padme’s?” Ahsoka questions before seeing Quinlan Vos enter the kitchen.

“Hey all! Ready for an update?” Quinlan asks the group.

“Go for it,” Anakin said.

“Alright, so it’s come to our attention that Jocasta Nu has already developed a new school somewhere. Apparently she’s been hoarding all the Holocrons and archive texts as well as the birthdates of Force-sensitive children when Order 66 occurred” Quinlan reports looking grim.

“Damn that old woman!” Anakin exclaims, crossing his arms in contempt. Ahsoka was positive no one in the room had positive thoughts regarding the senior Jedi librarian. Jocasta Nu has always been rude and bitter according to Ahsoka’s memory.

“So where is she?” Obi-wan questions, stroking his beard.

“It appears she’s returning to Coruscant, she’s been hiding out in it’s moon since the Order was given” Quinlan says flat causing Ahsoka to groan in response.

“You’re joking! So we travel all this way to Lothal to further discuss our new order and that old bag just winds back up where we started?!” said Ahsoka.

“I know it’s a bit of an annoyance but regardless of what her next move is Depa and I still feel that residing in Lothal is beneficial for all of us. The Force is quite strong here and it may not look much, but it’s peaceful and there’s an intact Temple present. I’m sure we all could use some meditation during this interesting time” Quinlan offers.

“So do you and Depa intend on confronting Master Nu?” Luminara politely asks.

Quinlan shakes his head, “Not really, neither of us are keen in arguing with a wall. If anything we’re just going to inform her that we’re here on Lothal and if she needs something then she’ll know where to find us. Our original plans are decades worth of wishes so even if Jocasta was out of the picture, we’d still be starting our foundation here.”

Anakin’s comlink goes off and he immediately informs everyone that it was Padme and that he would return in a bit. This made Ahsoka sigh which didn’t go unnoticed by Barriss.

“Well, I suppose we’ll take the day to look around and meditate on things before heading back home. The five of us will still reside in Coruscant until at least the election and of course there’s the wedding” Obi-wan states calmly.

Quinlan smiles, “Of course, but you’ll have to come meet our newcomers! I bet you’ll like some of them!”

“Sure Quinlan, we’ll be around,” Luminara says, kindly seeing her friend out of the ship.

“Damn…” Ashoka sighs, putting her head on the table. Ahsoka feels someone sitting next to her, who she assumed to be Barriss.

“Ahsoka?” Barriss asks with concern.

“I don’t want to talk about it now,” Ahsoka decides, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

“Come, Barriss, let’s give Ahsoka some space right now and let’s go exploring. I know Luminara has been itching to mediate somewhere quiet for a bit” Ahsoka hears Obi-wan say as she feels Barriss leave her.

“We’ll be just outside if you need anything Ahsoka” Barriss tells Ahsoka to which the latter nods, her face looking downward.

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

“Congratulations on the engagement Lumi, I hear the proposal was quite the show” Quinlan says giving Luminara a hug.

“Thank you, I could not have asked for something more grand. I’m so happy Quin, I still pitch myself in the mornings seeing Ben still beside me” Luminara replies, enjoying being in her dear friend’s embrace. An embrace she knew too well.

“You told him about Master Lestrange?” Quinlan asks softly.

Luminara relaxes her shoulders, “I did and now I finally feel free and accepted.”

“Good, Lumi because that’s what you deserve. I was never more relieved hearing about a Jedi being overrun by bounty hunters. Serves him right for being a monster and a smuggler… some Jedi he was” Quinlan snarls at the memory.

“Yeah..” Luminara said seeing the two loves of her life approach them.

“Darling, what do you say to meeting Quinlan’s new friends?” Obi-wan asks.

“Yes, of course… Quinlan shows us the way Luminara answers, offering a hand to both Obi-wan and Barriss, “Is Ahsoka alright?”

“She just needs a moment,” Obi-wan replies with a knowing look that Luminara understood.

The trio follow Quinlan to the Jedi Temple which was embedded within the unique mountain peaks Lothal offered. In the distance, the Jedi can see the young Caleb Dume practice his lightsaber form with Depa supervising as well as a small group of varying species. One of the beings appeared to be Pau’an man, a Mirialan woman, a human woman and man, a Twi'lek woman, and a few grey humanoid creatures neither of the Jedi could quickly identify. The Pau’an steps forwards and extends a hand to Obi-wan before introducing himself, “Hello, I’m Lucius Isaacs and I’m a former Jedi Prison Guard.”

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my lovely fiancee Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee.”

Lucius bows as do Luminara and Barriss, “It is an honor to meet you three personally and congratulations on the engagement. I find love to be a good thing to cherish going forward with the new order.”

“Good to hear you agree, Lucius, I fear what would have become of us all if we were never to pull strength from our attachments” Luminara kindly says.

The Mirialan woman steps forward to bow to her fellow Mirialan women, “Pleased to meet you, I’m Jedi Knight Isadora Green. It’s an honor to be in the presence of the brave Master Unduli and her student.”

Flattered by Isadora’s words, Luminara reciprocates the bow, “I’m flattered, it is always a pleasure being a fellow sister.”

Isadora and Lucius then proceed to introduce the remaining group who claimed to be fellow Knights who were fortunate to escape from the clone troopers a month ago. Each and everyone of them all but sang their praises for the war heroes which made Luminara melt inside. Their words of affirmation reminded her of what Obi-wan said to her in his marriage proposal when she was a “light” in the galaxy. Not once did she truly allow herself to be proud of being one of the few who stood against a Sith Lord.

Luminara is interrupted by her fiance when Obi-wan tells her that Caleb wished to spar with him, leaving her with Barriss and Isadora who have engaged in small conversation.

“Would you ladies like to join me in meditation? Perhaps Isadora you could find us a quiet spot in the fields?” Luminara suggests with a smile.

“Of course Master, this way!” Isadora says she starts to jog in the direction of the open fields.

Luminara follows suit with Barriss in hand, “Come on! Let’s show her what a Master and an apprentice can really do!”

Barriss laughed with glee as she ran alongside her Master.

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Besides her private moments with Ahsoka and seeing how happy her Master looked when she accepted Obi-Wan’s proposal, Barriss has never been happier. Like Luminara, Barriss was pleased to meet another young woman of her race and she loved the way the Force felt on Lothal. Alderaan was beautiful indeed, but Barriss hasn’t felt more rooted in the Force than when she constructed her lightsaber on Llum. Isadora led them to a lush green clifftop that had a roaring waterfall beneath them. They could see the small city from their location and the sunlight made the fields glow in eternal yellow light.

“This is perfect Isadora!” Barriss admits as she starts to sit cross-legged.

“Yes Isadora, thank you for joining us” Luminara says, also beginning to close her eyes and sit.

Isadora’s bright smile was the last thing Barriss saw before closing her eyes and taking a series of deep breaths. As usual, she recites the Jedi Code to begin clearing her mind of all distractions.

“ _ There is no Emotion, there is Peace _

_ There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge, _

_ There is no Passion, there is Serenity, _

_ There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. _

_ There is no Death, there is the Force” _

In her mind’s eye, Barriss begins to see the world around her. The grass blowing in the wind, the twin suns beaming light onto the planet’s surface, the sound of laughter and conversation in the distance. This centers Barriss; she oddly enough wasn’t bogged down by any other emotion. Then, Barriss sees a vision of Ahsoka running up to her in excitement, her words muted though. Then, she noticed a ring, her Master’s ring to be exact, which glowed green. She then heard laughter, but not just any laughter, a sinister one. Barriss didn’t recognize it to be Palpatine’s but it felt just as evil. There was a flash of red followed by the sound of screams, but no different then the laughter, Barriss couldn’t see the source of the screams. Finally, there was a much older looking Obi-wan and Anakin, who looked withered and depressed. The two said nothing as Barriss tried to reach out to them. A feeling of dread washed over Barriss as she heard Isadora’s voice tell her, “Barriss I’m so sorry” followed by Ahsoka’s “I love you”. Then there was darkness, Barriss felt herself grow cold. There was no one around and there wasn’t a sound. Before Barriss begins to panic, she sees that she’s back on Lothal’s grassy fields. Barriss appears to be alone until she notices the silhouette of a person, no, a child staring into the twin sunsets. From a distance, Bariss couldn’t make out the gender of the child, but what she did know is that she felt intense loss and pain. The familiar of a lightsaber ignites behind her and all Barriss could do was scream as she sees a flash of red.

“Barriss?! Barriss, if you can hear me darling, wake up!” Luminara’s voice calls Barriss out of her trance.

Barriss jolts from the ground seeing Luminara and Isadora look worried as they must have been on the ground with her for some time considering the position of the sun. As the Padawan catches her breath, Luminara envelopes Barriss into a hug. Barriss can feel her Master’s rapid heartbeat against her back as she tries to make sense of what she just saw. 

_ “Was that…. A vision?” _ Barriss thinks in a panic. For if that were the case, the future she saw was very grim.

“Oh Barriss…. Are you okay?” Luminara asks in a sob as she continues to hold Barriss.

“Y-yes Master… I’m sorry I’ve frightened you and Isadora…” Barriss shakily says.

“What did you see?” Isadora speaks up.

“I’m not sure… I want to say it was a vision, but it wasn’t good..” Barriss answers, lip trembling.

“BARRISS!” Ahsoka calls out.

The Mirilian women turn to see both Obi-wan and Ahsoka running up to them. Without skipping a beat, Ahsoka tackles Luminara and Barriss.

“Please tell me you’re alright?!”

“Ahsoka, you’re hurting us” Barriss coughs as she struggles to get up.

Obi-wan picked Luminara up and held her close, whispering something Barriss couldn’t hear. Ahsoka extends her hand to Barriss who accepted it, “To answer your question, yes I’m alright, just a bad vision…”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened and said, “What was it about?”

Barriss rapidly shakes her head, “Not now Soka”

Ahsoka then gives Barriss a quick peck on the cheek, which earned an unreadable look from Isadora.

“Let’s head back to the ship. Isadora it was a pleasure to meet you, we hope to see you soon on Coruscant. Barriss, we’ll talk at home okay?” Obi-wan announces, earning nods from everyone.

Barriss couldn’t shake the look of worry that was painted on Luminara’s face as they walked towards their ride home.


	20. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples hear the devastating news regarding Barriss's vision before Obi-wan and Luminara go forward with their wedding. The Sith re-emerge in the shadows as the Jedi moves towards the future post Clone Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is folks, the finale of this first story! I have to admit I didn't know what to expect when I decided to publish my very first fanfiction. I wasn't expecting the positive reviews or the amazing discussions my story stirred up. This story was inspired by Luminara's message to Rey to "find the light" when things seem dark. We live in dark and confusing times right now and I will admit that if it weren't for this story, that I would be in trouble. Star Wars specifically the Clone Wars/Rebels, prequel era brings me so much happiness and joy that I just had to express my love for these characters in the only way I can. I wish these lovelies couldn't have a happier end in the canon, but rest assured between the sequel and the several other works I have developing in my head, these character will continue to live on and inspire all of us through these trying times. This was a labor of love and this story will forever hold a special place in my heart as I work to become a better writer.
> 
> Expect more work to come and thank you all so much for your support! I hope in the future, we'll continue to see more Barrisoka and Kenduli fics as well as works that just give the characters that were robbed of development and love in the canon to here.
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for the sequel ;) Happy reading! :D

Chapter 20: The Wedding 

**_Barriss’s POV_ **

Barriss was still in a state of shock when it was finally just herself, Luminara, and Obi-wan back in their Coruscant apartment. 

The teen said nothing through the entire trip and neither did Luminara. Obi-wan and Ahsoka did the best they could to comfort their Mirialan companions by being near and close. Anakin was stunned by the silence as no one would have thought something so dramatic would happen so soon after their victory over the Clone Wars. Guilt gripped Barriss’s throat on being so inept of handling her emotions when Anakin has received the best news he’s ever received. Anakin Skywalker was going to be a father and Barriss was drowning over a vision. 

Ever since the vision she had back on Mortis where she executed her Master, Barriss never wanted to have another vision again. It was one of those gifts in the Force that can be a blessing or a curse and twice now, it has been a curse. Yet, this second vision was way worse than the first in Barriss’s mind. Her first vision revolved around an internal conflict, while this one seemed to tear everyone she loved apart leaving her as just a spectator.

“Barriss?” Obi-wan gently asks from the chair across from her in the living room. Luminara chose a seat next to her and held an arm around her. Barriss couldn’t bear to meet Luminara’s gaze. The Padawan could practically taste the anguish that was eating away at her Master. Barriss knows she’d feel the same way had the tables been turned and she was left helpless looking from the outside in. Thus, Barriss chose to meet Obi-wan’s kind eyes.

“Remember when we were on Mortis and I woke up screaming from a vision I had?” Barriss begins, her voice now steady.

Obi-wan nods his head in affirmation, saying nothing so that she can continue.

Barriss then takes a breath and proceeds, “In that vision, I fell to the Dark Side and executed my Master. At the time I was feeling insecure about a lot of things within myself, my Master, and the Jedi Order. Obviously, my Master and I have talked through things and we wound up ending the war by defeating Palpatine. Things worked for the better, but that doesn’t mean I don’t periodically wonder if that vision would have come to fruition had we never ended up on Mortis together. I understand why Master Qui-gon went to such lengths to study propochy. Visions can be disillusioned for sure or clouded, but there’s some truth to them. Skywalker is a perfect example and looks like he’s going to be a father because he foresaw that happening once the Sith was out of the equation…”

Barriss takes a moment to collect herself as tears start to prickle. She was grateful Luminara and Obi-wan were so patient and empathetic. After a few deep breaths and a tissue, Barriss centers herself once more.

“But this second vision doesn’t revolve around me at all. I didn’t see a complete story, I only saw fragments of what may be and everyone was involved. Ahsoka was in it, you two were in it, and so was Anakin… I fear that Palpatine was only the beginning. That he may have been the Sith Lord, but there are others still out there, waiting…..watching…”

Both Luminara and Obi-wan look at each other with sheer horror at what Barriss just said. The idea of a Sith presence still out there was enough to shatter every last bit of happiness and relief they’ve been indulging since Palpatine’s fall. Everyone was still processing what took place and now it's as if someone just cut them all open to bleed out. Even though Barriss can sense and feel the war raging within the two other adults in the room, they still managed to stay in the present with her. Barriss couldn’t help but feel loved by their strength in hearing her out despite the pain her words have inflicted on them.

“Barriss…” Luminara finally speaks, “What did you see exactly and please my darling don’t gloss over any details because every one of them counts.”

Barriss looks at her Master and sees that her violet eyes had a tint of red in them as the older woman was fighting back her own tears. Barriss nods her head and tells the couple every image she saw in chronological order, from the first vision of Ahsoka to the end with the mysterious child. Obi-wan and Luminara looked visibly confused as Barriss was sure their logical minds were trying to make some sense of what she saw.

“Well..” Obi-wan exhales, looking deflated, “It’s understandable why that has frightened you; that would have been enough to send Master Yoda and Qui-gon packing…”

“You should’ve had to experience this my love, but perhaps we can sort this out and see if we can get ahead of it. After everything we’ve been through, I refuse to accept another surprise from a Sith” Luminara adds, clenching her fists.

“Yes, it is extremely unusual to me that we would hear of any retaliation from the Sith so soon since there’s always two. Yoda gave his life to defeat Dooku and then we took care of the Master…” Obi-wan ponders.

“Ventress” Luminara says coldly, her face hardening at the memory.

Obi-wan’s mouth dropped at the revelation, “That’s right… We know Dooku betrayed her but we never knew of her fate. That could be a lead!”

Barriss shakes her head, “It didn’t have a woman’s voice, the evil, it sounded male”

“Then perhaps Ventress has a male companion who is knowledgeable of the dark arts” Luminara quickly replies, “If we can track her down, then we could get some answers.”

Obi-wan nods in agreement, “I agree, let’s arrange a meeting between us, Anakin, Depa, and Quinlan. This could be our first mission as a new order, forget the plans!”

Barriss says nothing as their plan of action still seemed small to her. There was a much larger issue going on that she couldn’t quite place.

“We never ventured into the Temple on Lothal, perhaps we can relocate there to get spiritual guidance as well. Who knows? Perhaps the mystics of old may offer us some advice?” Barriss proposes.

Luminara and Obi-wan look to each other before considering it.

“I’ll be honest and say that I have some reservations on it considering what you saw, but some spiritual guidance has never hurt us in the past..” Luminara thinks aloud.

“I say that those involved within the vision should stay out of tactical missions as much as we can. If this mysterious Sith presence wants to battle with us then we shouldn’t spend all our energy by seeking Ventress out. I may throw the suggestion of sending Quinlan and Depa or maybe some of the other Knights we met to interrogate her. Anakin and I have had the most contact with her and you my darling have engaged her with Ahsoka in the past so having a third party is favorable. Barriss should be the one with the most protection since only the Force knows why she’s received this vision” Obi-wan says, looking more confident. To Barriss, the man sounded no different than he did on Geonosis when the Masters were talking battle strategy. The resurgence and necessity of this particular trait that saddened Barriss, not the notion of the three of them finding answers.

Luminara chimes in, “Yes, I agree. See if you can contact everyone and we can come up with a fleshed out plan tomorrow? If there’s one thing I’ve learned from the Clone Wars is that rest and timing is essential when dealing with these things. We need to keep a clear head as much as I would love to have another go at Ventress.”

The woman then decides to make tea as Barriss knew that in high stress environments, her Master will go for the tea kettle or the coffee pot depending on the time of day. Obi-wan settles into his chair again, stroking his beard like he normally does when he’s thinking.

“Barriss, you mentioned that you saw Lothal when you saw the child?” Obi-wan questions.

“Yes, the grassfields were the same as the ones we were meditating on” Barriss reaffirms.

“Then that means Lothal is no longer a safe option for us. In order to counter what is seen, we must avoid any potential possibilities. I know you tossed the idea of seeking spiritual guidance in the Temple there, but if you saw Lotha in the vision, then it may be likely our enemy will seek us there too.”

“What about the child?” Barriss asks.

“Well that’s where things are muddy for me. If it were two I would theorize that they’d likely be Anakin’s children as he is anticipating twins and it would make sense for the Sith to go after the first children born from a powerful Jedi like Anakin. He was the Chosen One after all and it’s unlikely any other Jedi will procreate anytime soon with nothing set in stone…” Obi-wan explains, his brows deepening with every thought.

Barriss then felt her heart sink at the possibility, but felt that given the circumstances she couldn’t keep secrets, “What if it’s your child Obi-wan?”

The sound of a cup shattering in the kitchen gained the two Jedi’s attention as they looked to see a gobsmacked Luminara. The three of them just steeped in the deafening silence at the question. Barriss didn’t want it to be true, but logically the child being theirs made sense since Luminara and Obi-wan are the only known Jedi couple. Barriss then finds the courage to speak up, “Let’s not forget that her wedding ring made an appearance in the vision as well. Perhaps our enemy is aware that probably the first two Jedi in a millenia are getting married. A child between you two would overpower any of us including Anakin and his family.”

Luminara cups her hand over her mouth as Obi-wan moves to clean up the ceramic shards off the floor. Barriss knew that they couldn’t argue with her statements. Even now the teenager evaluates the severity of this truth. If they were regular beings, the idea of Obi-wan and Luminara having a child would be just as exciting as Anakin’s announcement. In their case, it could spell danger for themselves and possibly the galaxy itself. Obi-wan guids Luminara back to the couch after disposing of the waste as her entire body was shaking. Barriss meets the couple and holds onto her Master.

“She’s right Ben… what if who she saw was our child?” Luminara asks shakily.

Obi-wan holds his face in his hands for a moment before answering, “Well… are you pregnant?”

Luminara shrugs her shoulders “I don’t think so, but it’s possible…”

Barriss cradles her Master’s head on her lap and attempts to comfort her by stroking her hair. With Barriss’s healing powers, she knows she could give the couple an answer without any medical testing. The teen wasn’t naive of the fact the couple have consummate their relationship unlike she has with Ahsoka.

“I can give you both an answer… right now” Barriss declares looking into Luminara’s eyes.

“You can?” Obi-wan says, sounding hopeful.

Barriss nods her head, “I could tap into the Force and focus my attention on her and if the texts are true, I should be able to sense the child if there is one.”

Luminara shoots back up and turns into a darker shade of green, “Give me a moment, I think I’m going to be sick.”

Barriss knows that her Master’s sudden illness wouldn’t be a clear sign of her possible pregnancy given how stressful the conversation has gotten. Obi-wan waits outside the bathroom door as Luminara relieves herself. Barriss could only imagine how frightened Luminara could be right now. If she was pregnant, their worst fears will be realized instead of happiness and if she wasn’t she may try to distance herself from Obi-wan which creates a whole new level of heartbreak for both parties. The teenager wanted nothing more than to hide in some deserted world somewhere and never return. Clearly, the universe wasn’t done with them yet. Barriss then remembers Anakin being involved in the vision looking just as disheveled as Obi-wan did. Perhaps his family did face danger too or more specifically Padme and her unborn babies.

“This would affect Anakin to Obi-wan. Both of you were in the vision together..” Barriss reminds Obi-wan as he begins to look paler than usual.

“I’ll… have to warn Anakin then…” Obi-wan replies weakly.

After what felt like hours, Luminara re-emerges still looking off, but well enough to place herself in front of Barriss. Obi-wan kneels beside her, holding her hand in doing so. With a straight face, Luminara commands Barriss to “do what she must” to know whether there was a baby at stake. 

Barriss places a hand on Luminara’s abdomen and closes her eyes. She then bends the Force to her will by focusing it all on her Master. Within seconds of doing so, Barriss begins to hear a tiny heartbeat. Luminara was pregnant and she was about a month into it. Barriss opened her eyes and the expression on her face told the couple everything they needed to know. The three of them need to begin to sob, realizing that what was supposed to be a beautiful moment has been taken away from the threat of the Sith.

Barriss was beyond scared and devastated for her Master. Now the truth has been revealed, her vision became clearer. Luminara and Padme were the next targets. Whatever darkness is out there is aware of these children and will stop at nothing to get to them. 

**_Anakin’s POV_ **

Anakin, along with Ahsoka and Padme came running to Luminara’s apartment upon hearing Obi-wan’s distress call. The sight of the three Jedi weeping scared Skywalkers and the Padawan enough to send them on their knees as they approached their friends. Anakin held onto Obi-wan. Padme held Luminara. Ahsoka held Barriss. Neither of them moved or spoke until the other three wept every possible tear in their bodies. At one point Obi-wan screamed towards the sky in agony which was a sight Anakin had burned into his memory. Whatever was plaguing their friends broke his heart and once he knew what had happened, Anakin would stop at nothing to restore peace. Padme begins to succumb to emotion and begins to cry also, leaving a paralyzed Snips cradling her beloved, looking more lost than Anakin has ever seen her.

It wasn’t until dawn was starting to break through that Barriss informed them of the truth. Anakin punched a fist into the ground with his mechanical hand upon hearing that the returning Sith were after his children and Obi-wan’s child. The fire that burned in his soul was enough to bring back the hatred he felt when Anakin thought Padme was gone by Palpatine’s hand. It wasn’t over. Their victory was short-lived. It was beyond Anakin’s comprehension. Dark forces have taken the young man’s mother and have once threatened to take him, killing everything he loved down with him including the entire Jedi Order. Now the Sith wants the family he fought for and Obi-wan’s budding family. Enough was enough. Burning like a thousand suns, Anakin accidentally releases Force lightning shattering the glass window that overlooks the city. 

Everyone around him gasped as the incident occurred only in a matter of seconds. Anakin looks at his hand as he winces at the amount of pain he felt doing so. Force lightning was a common power the Sith used and at the moment Anakin was disgusted that he just emulated the weapon of his enemy’s choice.

“I’m sorry!” Anakin wailed as Padme rushed to her husband’s side.

Nobody said anything for a minute. Everyone seemed to be collecting themselves after expelling so much sadness. Ahsoka was the first to speak, “What are we going to do?”, her dark lips trembling and her eyes rapidly darting between families.

Padme bravely answers, “We’re going to fight back… we’re not going to let the Sith take what’s rightfully ours. Luminara and I are mothers now and we will not let them take our babies!”

Luminara looks down at her stomach, putting a hand to it for the first time since discovering the truth, whispering, “She’s right…”

Anakin curls his hands into fists once more, “We slaughtered the Sith once before, we can do it again… as family. Those sons of bitches will rue the very day they’re born trying to take our family away. I fought for this! And damn it Obi-wan you should do the same! Fight for your child! We’re Jedi! We can put an end to this!”

Obi-wan looks at his former apprentice with a look unreadable to the young man. Anakin rises from the floor and walks to Obi-wan and stares at him eye to eye, “You know I’m right. Fight beside me as brothers, as fathers.”

Anakin extends an arm to his old friend, his eyes never leaving his Masters. “When I told you about Palpatine, you didn’t hesitate to fight back.”

Obi-wan then extends his arm to meet Anakin’s in the middle, “You’re right. We are fathers now and I will fight for our families.”

“As do I!” Ahsoka proclaims putting her hand in the middle.

“Me too!” Barriss says right after, assisting both Luminara and Padme off the floor.

Anakin smiles at the Padawans and the mothers before looking back at Obi-wan and saying, “Let’s talk strategy.”

_ 2 months later _

**_Luminara’s POV_ **

The planet of Mirial couldn’t look more perfect on the evening of her wedding. Luminara looks outside the stained glass windows of the bridal suite she was currently in to see the sun slowly begin to set, painting the sky with a rainbow of color that reflected off the snow on the planet’s surface. It was cold and dry as usual, thus why the wedding and reception would take place indoors however Luminara was happy to be married in her home world. It was the dream of any Mirialan woman to marry her true love with a backdrop of a sunset you can only find on Mirial.

After the news of Barriss’s vision, Padme insisted that Luminara and Obi-wan still went forward with the wedding. Luminara remembered laughing at the Senator’s unwavering courage for finding the silver lining in all things now matter dark it may seem. Nonetheless, the couple allowed her to plan a ceremony and dinner after hearing Luminara’s request to be married to Mirial. Given the news of the pregnancy on top of the prophecy foretold in Barriss’s mind, Obi-wan was willing to do whatever Luminara asked.

The bride would be lying if she said she wasn’t initially depressed at the news of a baby. Fear of the Sith alone was enough to send Luminara running for Lothals endless mountain valleys no less the idea of the Sith wanting to take her child away and Force only knows what he/she would do to the child. Motherhood never once crossed Luminara’s mind given the life she was raised into. Even when Obi-wan professessed his love to her and when they consummate their relationship for the first time, pregnancy was never on the radar. Jedi women have regarded their menstrual cycles as nothing more than a monthly nuisance, nothing more, nothing less. So it’s no wonder Luminara never found it odd that a period never came or that Obi-wan should have worn any protection. Yet, that didn’t mean Luminara wasn’t ecstatic over the fact she was carrying Obi-wan’s baby. A physical manifestation of their love was growing inside her womb and with each passing day, Luminara became more in love with the infant.

Looking at herself once more in the full length mirror in the room, a stranger would never suspect that the bride was expecting. Luminara was only three months along same as Padme with their confirmed twins, thus her stomach was still relatively flat. Luminara was dressed in another A-line, backless all white gown with a layered, flowing, shimmering white skirt that sparkled in the sunlight. The bodice shimmered like her skirt. In essence Luminara looked like she embodied the beauty of the snowy weather outside. The neckline was a sweetheart style with short sleeves that sat off her shoulders. Mirilans were accustomed to cold weather, therefore Luminara was not worried about showing too much skin. It was the humans that needed the warmth of the indoors. Padme also had Luminara fitted for the perfect pair of white high heels to go along with her dress and both women agreed to have Luminara’s hair in a half up, half down elegant knot with a few wavy trellis of her ebony hair framing her face. 

_ “Barriss did an incredible job on the makeup…”  _ Luminara thought to herself as she admired the subtle black eye makeup and the glossy lipstick that accumulated her dark lips. Tonight Luminara was going to forget about the Sith and the possible dangers that await their child. Tonight, we was to officially become Mrs. Luminara Kenobi and she was going to have the best night of her life with her new husband. The door to the suite then opened to reveal a very mature and beautiful Barriss.

Luminara has asked Barriss to walk her down the aisle as it was customary for the most important figure in the bride’s family to give the bride to her new lifelong partner. Barriss’s brunette bob has been curled and her makeup rivaled Luminara’s only with the color palette being more violet toned on Barriss (who was wearing a violet strapless dress and black 4 inch heels). “You are a breathtaking Master, truly,” Barriss says before pecking Luminara on the cheek.

“Thank you my love. I bet Ahsoka can’t keep her eyes off of you” Luminara winked as the girls have gotten much closer in the last few months wedding planning with Padme.

“Good” Barriss fires back, laughing as she hands Luminara her bridal bouquet which showcases an assortment of lilies, violets, and pink roses with a touch of baby’s breath.

“How are you feeling?”

Luminara thinks for a moment before replying, “I’m okay, baby is doing good too.”

Barriss smiles once more, “That’s wonderful Master….”

The two women share a moment of silence, each looking deep into the other’s eye.

“Master I…” Barriss begins to say, but tears were already welling up, “Damn it, this makeup better be tear-proof. I just can’t believe you’re getting married and you’re having a baby! It feels like only yesterday, you were showing me to my bedroom for the first time and now here we are…”

Luminara wipes a tear away, touched by Barriss’s words, “No matter what happens, no matter how old you get, I will forever see that little baby I held in my arms all those years ago. You are my first child Barriss, you are my daughter regardless of blood. I love you no more than I do for this baby.”

Barriss laughs as she cries over her Master’s words, “I love you so much Master, more than you’ll ever know and I will protect you and our family!”

Luminara then kisses Barriss on the forehead, letting it linger for the sake of memory, “I know you will, I love you too my sweet Barriss.”

Ahsoka then peeks her head in, “It’s time you two!”

**_Obi-wan’s POV_ **

“Hey old man, you’re looking just fine!” Anakin says to Obi-wan slapping him in the back as the two men stood at the altar of the Mirialan cathedral. 

“Thank you, Anakin '' Obi-wan shudders as he sees Ahsoka taking a seat next to Padme, which means the bride was about to make her appearance.

_ “How did we get here?”  _ Obi-wan thought to himself as he waited for Luminara and Barriss to walk through the door. It felt like only yesterday, the Jedi Master was crying out for her back on Geonosis when her transmission cut out. Obi-wan still recalls the day he met his soon to be wife/mother of his child. Little Ben Kenobi remembers storing extra snack cakes for her because he thought she was the prettiest girl the boy has seen. From there their friendship grew as they sat together in every class, ate every meal together, etc. until they were separated into their Padawan training. Obi-wan can remember every single conversation he’s had with his beloved and all the events that have lead him down this path have been the best in his life, especially when he shook hands with Anakin, who now stood beside him in his best formal robes, promising to fight alongside him for their children. The groom can even feel his Master’s presence all around him as he now sees his blushing bride.

Much like he was when Obi-wan first saw her in Padme’s estates months ago, the man was rendered speechless. Luminara was radiant, the sunset reflecting off her beautiful dress glittered like the snow outside, she was perfect in every way. Not to mention the glow that came with being pregnant, Obi-wan couldn’t stop the tears leaving his eyes as Barriss placed his hand on hers.

The priest spoke, but to Obi-wan, his words were muted as he continued to marvel at his bride. This woman in front of him was not only the love of his life, but she was carrying their child. Even though he cursed the Sith when he found out, a whole new kind of love was born within him as it sunk in that he and Luminara had every right to be parents. What they created was beautiful and it was a gift bestowed to them by the Force he believed. If anyone deserved to have all the happiness that came with having a family that was long shunned by the Jedi of old, it was them and Obi-wan will fight until his last breath for it. Luminara was everything and now she’s no longer the little youngling with cute black pigtails, she’s about to become Mrs. Ben Kenobi in the guise of a goddess. 

Before the man knew it, vows were recited and rings were placed, followed by a “You may kiss the bride” which Obi-wan happily did swinging his wife and child into the air before doing so as their fellow Jedi and friendly senators cheered.

“I love you Mrs. Luminara Kenobi and Baby Kenobi” Obi-wan whispers, still holding her.

“And we love you Mr. Kenobi” Luminara smiled at her new husband.

**_Ahsoka’s POV_ **

Ahsoka smiles at the newlywed couples dancing together in the moonlight, having their first dance as husband and wife. The Padawan couldn’t deny that the ceremony was beautiful as well as the reception. Padme did an amazing job making this one day perfect for the Kenobi’s before they go right back to Sith hunting. Ahsoka then looks at her girlfriend, who was currently talking to Isadora at the bar.

_ “Oh hell no…”  _ Ahsoka thought as she wedges herself in between the Mirialan women.

“Care to join me for a dance Miss Offee?”

Barriss blinks in surprise before accepting “Of course!”, leaving Isadora alone with the rest of the Jedi present.

Once they get settled into step, Ahsoka leans in to kiss Barriss, which she reciprocates.

“You look ravishing tonight Barriss” Ahsoka whispers as she puts her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Ravishing huh? That’s a new word for you my love!” Barriss replies with a laugh.

Ahsoka jerks her head back up and laughs back, “Shut up, can’t you see I’m trying to impress you!”

“Why would you need to impress me? You’re my girlfriend, I’m already impressed with Ahsoka, not to mention how good you are in bed..” Barriss says quietly with another quick peck in the cheek.

Ahsoka blushes at the memory of their first time being intimate, “Yeah… I guess trauma brings people together like that sometimes.”

“Only we don’t have to worry about making babies” Barriss jokingly points out.

“True..., but I think you’d be a good mother don’t you think?”

Barriss looks surprised by the question, “You think so?”

“Of course, you’re so nurturing, it’s one of the many qualities I love about you! We’re going to have our hands full with three Force-sensitive babies on the way!”

Barriss nods, looking at her Master from afar, “Yeah…”

Ahsoka brings Barriss’s chin up to meet her eyes, “Hey, we can do this, you and I are growing more powerful by the day. We’ll protect them both and we’ll spoil the hell out of them, you’ll see”

Barriss gives a small smile, “As long as I have you by my side, I suppose anything is possible” 

Ahsoka gives Barriss a twirl before saying, “I love you Barriss… so much… I never would have guessed that we’d be ballroom dancing after blowing up a factory together but here we are.”

Barriss goes in for another kiss and deepens it, “I love you too Ahsoka, I’m in a much better place because of you. Who knows what would have become of me without your grace…”

“Again… we don’t have to worry about it because I’m here to stay, I promise.”

The couple stayed swaying in each other’s embrace until the reception was over. Neither girl notices their respective Masters smiling at them from afar.

**Location: Malachor**

Beneath the bar black ground of what’s left of Malachor’s surface, were two hooded figures. One of the two pacing himself faster as it clawed its way to a Sith temple. Within moments of entering the ancient pyramid, an ultraviolet beam of light shot from the center of the pyramid to the clouded gray sky above. A Sith holocron has just been taken, bringing the temple down to ruins after thousands of years.

The hooded figures narrowly escaped being trapped forever in the catacombs by jumping upward to their small ship. One of the figures, reveal themselves to be Savage Opress, a yellow skinned Zabrak male who looked to his still hooded companion.

“Brother?” Savage asked.

The second figure swings his hood back, showing his horned head, as he begins to laugh at the Sith holocron in his hands. Using the Force, Darth Maul, begins to open the holocron that would allegedly give him the answers he required for vengeance.

“This my apprentice will show us the way to Kenobi! At long last… my revenge will come and it will be Kenobi who suffers, not me!”

Maul continues to laugh as the holocron speaks to him in a female voice, “To who is seeking power?”

“Maul” the horned Sith snickered.

“And what would you like to know Maul?” The holocron calls out.

“Show me how to defeat Kenobi…”

Maul begins to laugh hysterically as an image of a Mirilan woman dressed in white underneath a pink/purple sunset comes to focus as well as the sound of an infant crying faintly in the background.

Somewhere, unaware of the two Zabrak brothers, Barriss Offee has fainted to the sound of laughter in her head.


End file.
